


Power, Money, Love

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bank Robbery, Betrayal, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Death, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Pining, Plot Twists, Reunions, Russian Roulette, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "We’re not talking about hundreds or thousands or millions, we’re talking about billions!"Or in another words - where Oikawa is mastermind of insanely dangerous heist after losing person he loved, Iwaizumi is hurt and angry, their friends are trying to help and everything is on the edge of crumbling down.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735801) by [Verbrennung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbrennung/pseuds/Verbrennung). 



> hi... okay I'm so excited for this, this fanfic means lot to mean because it's longest fanfic i've ever written with multiple chapters. it's also inspired by Money Heist and my favourite iwaoi fanfic - Desperado.  
> The amount of support i've gotten on twitter (it's @/vlvtfireside hehe) while writing this fanfic was the most overwhelming and one of the best things that have ever happened to me, i'll never be able to thank my friends enough for that  
> I tried posting link of spotify playlist multiple times and it never worked gosh so if you wanna listen to it, just look up Power, Money, Love and it'll be there cries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not supposed to happen like this.  
> It was not supposed to go like this.  
> But it did and it was all Oikawa’s fault.

It was not supposed to happen like this.

It was not supposed to go like this.

But it did and it was all Oikawa’s fault.

“It was just one mistake. One fucking mistake.” – Oikawa said and looked out from window. Not seeing much other than just rain falling down from sky like a waterfall, and trees that were blurry because of soggy and wet window. – “Where did I go wrong…”

He knew where and when; he just couldn’t figure out _why_.

Even though 3 years passed after everything, he still couldn’t forgive himself. He knew he could _never_ forgive himself. How could he?

Because of his _one_ mistake, he lost _everything._

But most importantly he lost the person he needed and loved the most.

Oikawa felt familiar pain in chest and before he could stop himself, his hand left the wall and moved to touch silver necklace. Chain felt warm against his frozen fingers, but chain wasn’t the most important part of the necklace. Oikawa sighed sadly, removing necklace from where it was most of the time, not caring if it would mess up his hair. He placed it on his palm and looked down to it. Engagement ring in the middle of his hand caused thousands of memories to come back – the ones that always tore Oikawa’s heart apart. Because he would never be able to create new memories with this person.

_“Why were you so nervous, silly. Like hell I’d ever say no to marrying you.”_ – Oikawa heard _his_ voice in his head. He felt how tears started to form in his eyes and he felt dizzy. He leaned against the wall next to him and placed his forehead on cold window, still hearing the sound of rain pouring down from outside. And still feeling pain in his chest.

God, he missed him. He missed him so fucking much.

“It was all my fault.” – Oikawa whispered when first tear escaped his eyes and made its way down on his cheek. Even though when it happened no one said this sentence, everyone knew it was Oikawa’s fault that he, probably the most popular and the most loved person in their whole city, died. Including Oikawa, but it was never easy to admit the fact that his fiancée was gone because of Oikawa’s mistake, because he saved Oikawa’s life.

Only if Oikawa could go back and tell himself on that damned night that sneaking into Miya twin’s office that was most secured was bad idea and horrible mistake. That he did not have one thing figured out yet and that it would cause something horrible.

But he couldn’t do that, there was no way he could go back and save him.

“All of this because of fucking power and money… How was I so stupid?!” – Oikawa choked out the words and fisted his palm, feeling slight pain because of jewelry still in his hand.

He still clearly remembers Iwaizumi’s words – “Oikawa do not go! It’s not worth it! Trust me, please!” – but Oikawa was being his stubborn self like always, not listening to him and still going. He didn’t find what he was looking for though, so it was all for nothing. Everyone knew Oikawa’s plans never failed. Every heist he planned – they always went the exact way he planned. But not this one.

Everything happened so fast. And it was all in slow motion. Oikawa remembered every second of it. Kunimi yelling, and he only yells when something is going horribly wrong, to Oikawa that he could see from security camera that twins going to their direction, hearing Matsukawa’s voice in his earpiece that there was no way they would make out alive from casino, Hanamaki telling him “we have to!” with firm voice, Iwaizumi cursing under his breath, saying he was going to help him and Oikawa.

Suddenly, while Oikawa was cracking the code and coming up with what they could do before Iwaizumi got to them, the door opened with so much force Oikawa was confused how the hinge didn’t break – Osamu and Atsumu standing in the entrance with guns already in their hands, pointing at Oikawa. Brown haired boy could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feeling how sweaty his hands were – he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to hold his gun without dropping it. He panicked – only once in his life, he panicked – and his hand moved on its own, flying behind his back to get the gun he left on Atsumu’s desk when he was trying to open the safe to find what he thought would be there. His action caused Osamu to act quicker than him and before he could realize what he was doing and before Atsumu could stop him – he pulled the trigger. Oikawa instinctively closed his eyes.

“Remember one thing, and these aren’t my words – If you hear the gunshot, it wasn’t meant for you – which means, if someone point gun at your head but you’ll still hear the sound of it, it means you didn’t die.” – He remembered what Irihata told him when he was only fifteen years old. The words that didn’t leave his head since the day he heard them.

Gunshot.

He heard the gunshot which meant he was still alive.

He was about to sigh in relief, but he saw person in front of him. Breathing quickly with his hand on his chest. Blood slowly dropping on very expensive carpet in office. His breath got faster, Oikawa could hear the pain in every exhale, and he fell on floor on his knees.

Oikawa felt numb. He couldn’t realize what happened, and neither could Atsumu. He was standing frozen on the spot, not realizing what his brother just did. Osamu on the other hand was looking at couple with cold and angry expression on his face. Suddenly, Oikawa came back to reality, his body moved all in once, he dropped on his knees, taking his boyf- fiancée’s trembling body in his arms while tears started pouring out from his eyes.

“Damn it, damn it! I miss you so much.” – Oikawa whispered and slid down on wall, bringing his knees to his chest, placing his arms over his kneecaps and sobbing his heart out while hiding his face in them. Not like anyone would walk in and see him crying.

He was all alone in his house. He left everyone behind after Koushi died in front of him.

_*2 years later*_

“Shimizu, they will not agree, I know they won’t. Not after everything that happened.” – Oikawa sighed and put his cup down. Black haired girl in front of him shook her head while playing with her hair and looked Oikawa in the eyes. It was three pm, Oikawa called Kiyoko an hour ago, telling her he needed to talk to her. Of course, he felt bad for taking the time she could spend with her girlfriend, but he really needed to talk to her. He didn’t have any other friends left anyways; she was the only one he could go to when he needed someone.

“Tooru, they will. I’ve known Hanamaki for eight years, and he told me they’ve always followed you everywhere you went.” – Kiyoko said and placed her hand over Oikawa’s that was in the middle of table. Oikawa couldn’t help but to feel guiltier than he ever did before.

“I know, Kiyoko, that’s the whole problem. They followed me everywhere blindly, not doubting any word I told them, they agreed to follow my every, and I mean _every,_ step. Helping every single heist I ever planned, never backing down till very last moment. That’s what got Koushi killed, Hanamaki shot and Kunimi almost arrested five years ago.” – Oikawa said and smiled, the most bitter smile he has ever had on his face and he tried to ignore the pain in his heart that he felt when he finished last sentence. He saw how Kiyoko opened her mouth to tell him something, to comfort him, but she closed it quicky after, not knowing what to say. Oikawa himself didn’t know what he wanted to hear at that moment either.

No matter what he tried to tell himself, no matter what Kiyoko or Yachi told him, the feeling of guilt never went away.

The guilt he felt because of Suga dying, the guilt he felt because of his friend getting shot, the guilt he felt because of almost getting another friend arrested – the guilt he felt because of mess he caused five years ago because he was just being stupid.

Because he lost Suga and almost his friends, he almost killed the most powerful boy for shooting Suga, heist The Great Oikawa Tooru planned failed, his name lost every amount of worth it has in people’s eyes – the ones who knew or at least heard about him, of course.

Oikawa had plan how to fix some of this, but he knew his friends didn’t trust him anymore.

“Tooru… Are you scared that they’ll say no to helping you or are you scared that they won’t want to be friends with you anymore?”- Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Anymore? Kiyoko, I lost all of them the night I left everything behind except my car keys and gun, walked out from the house I shared with Iwaizumi without telling him or anyone else anything. After that night, I lost everyone. I’ve been by myself for years in different countries, and two years in foreign city till I met you. And I’m sure if I stay close with you for little longer, you’ll get killed because of me like Kou-“

“If you don’t stop talking, I’ll pour this coffee on your perfectly styled hair and I will not even apologize.” – Kiyoko interrupted, not letting him finish the sentence she heard from his thousand time during this two year. Oikawa pouted and looked out from window, Kiyoko sighed and continued. – “Look, Tooru, I know you feel guilty, I can’t even imagine how horrible is it to be blaming yourself for something like this. But what happened, happened. Hell, do you have any idea how angry Makki will be with me if and when he finds out I knew where you were this past two years and I never told him? But I’m willing to accept that, because I know what I did was out of good intentions. Same goes for you, you have to accept what happened five years ago. Like I said what happened, happened, there is no way you can change it now other than let yourself accept the fact that what you did, what you planned back then was out of good intentions.”

“Shimizu, I planned to rob a casino, on what world is that good intention?” – Oikawa said and took off his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. It took Kiyoko few minutes to come up with answer he could give to Oikawa.

“Well… okay, you have me there. But the thing is, you didn’t do it only for yourself, if everything went as it was planned and you guys didn’t have to leave all the money behind to survive, it’s not like you’d keep it all to yourself. Don’t forget, by the way, they knew the risks, yet they still agreed to do it. Including Kunimi, he knew how dangerous it was to break into that security system and change stuff so you guys could get out, yet he still did it.”

“No, you don’t get it. Plan was perfect, it really was, everything would go the way it was supposed to but I decided to fuck everything up. Like I always do.”

“Tooru, what are you ta-“ – Before Kiyoko could finish whatever she was going to ask, her phone rang and Oikawa saw that it was Hanamaki who was calling. Kiyoko took deep breath, making up another lie how she didn’t know where Oikawa was, and answered.

“Hey, Makki, how are you?” – Kiyoko said with soft voice and looked down on table.

“You don’t know where Oikawa is, huh?!” – Oikawa heard from phone and looked up at Kiyoko with confused face. He has never heard Hanamaki when he was angry, he didn’t even know if he could get angry.

“Wha… No, I don’t. What is this all about?” – Hanamaki chuckled, but it wasn’t happy chuckle – more of an angry one, on the other line.

“Look behind you, Shimizu.” – He said and hung up. Kiyoko looked at Oikawa with big eyes and turned around to look behind her. Oikawa felt how his breath got stuck in his throat when he noticed familiar light brown (or maybe pink, Oikawa still had no idea what color Hanamaki’s hair was) and black hair in the entrance of cafe he and Kiyoko were in. Hanamaki seemed angry, very angry, while Matsukawa had more disappointed look on his face. He shook his head and dragged Hanamaki towards Kiyoko’s and Oikawa’s table who clearly didn’t want to go there. Matsukawa took seat next to Oikawa and Hanamaki sat down across him, he avoided Oikawa’s gaze and crossed his arms in front of his chest after looking out from the big window.

“So… how are you guys?” – After few minutes of awkward silence, Kiyoko said softly but Oikawa clearly heard nervousness in her voice. And Hanamaki exploded.

“How are we?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” - He yelled, getting concerned and confused looks from others in café. Oikawa scratched the back of his neck and avoided his gaze.

“Takahiro, calm down. People are watching.” – Matsukawa said with calm voice, like always. Hanamaki closed his eyes and took deep breath.

“Look, Makki, I know you’re angry at me but just li-“

“I’m not _that_ angry at you, Oikawa.” – Hanamaki interrupted and Oikawa’s eyes went up on his forehead. Hanamaki rolled his eyes and looked at Kiyoko. – “I’m angry at you, Kiyoko. How could you keep something this important away from me?!”

“Makki loo-“

“Oikawa, I’ve never seen him this angry ever before and I’ve known him as long as I remember, I think it’s better if you stay out from this… Sorry, Kiyo, he’ll calm down soon.” – Matsukawa said and ignored Hanamaki’s gaze that said “I will cut you in pieces”. Kiyoko shook her head, letting him know it was okay because she did expect all of this to happen.

“How did you find me anyways? New York is big, you know?” – Kiyoko asked and looked back at Hanamaki. He rolled his eyes but seemed little bit calm than he did few minutes ago, then he pointed at Kiyoko’s phone.

“I asked Kunimi if he could find you when we left airport. I wanted to surprise you by coming here but you surprised me more, showing me my long-lost best friend who I haven’t seen for five years which you also claimed you had no idea where he was, by the way.”

“You- I- what would you two do if Kunimi couldn’t find me by my phone? I’m hacker as well, I know how to hide myself from people finding me.” – Kiyoko said.

“Well, I guess we’d be screwed then, but hey, we’d figure something out like always.” – Hanamaki shrugged and Oikawa chuckled while shaking his head, they haven’t changed ever a little bit during this five year. – “I can’t believe you lied to me, Shimizu! After all those years we’ve been friends, we’ve never lied to each other, ever. Why did you keep something so important from me?

“Look, I’m sorry, Tooru asked me not to tell you. I’m really sorry.” – Kiyoko said and Oikawa felt guilty for forcing her to lie to their friend. Hanamaki muttered small “it’s okay” under his breath and then turned to Oikawa with smile, not very friendly one on his face.

“Now you, mister pretty face…”

“Oh shi-“ – Oikawa cursed under his breath.

“What the actual fuck with wrong with you?! What made you think it was okay to take off like that?! Do you not have brain in that huge head of yours at all?!” – Hanamaki said.

“Not you talking about someone else’s brain…” – Oikawa said quietly with smirk on his face but as soon as he saw Hanamaki’s face, he threw his hands up as defense. – “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just… I couldn’t stay there anymore, I had to leave, Makki…”

“And you think we would tie you in basement just so you couldn’t leave the city, you shithead?! What would writing a note that you were not going after Osamu and you actually needed time for yourself do to you? Nothing, but of course, you had to make all of us shit our pants when Iwaizumi called us with panicked voice, telling us you were gone, your every item was where it belonged, except your car keys and gun. And another heart attack was caused when we searched the whole city, not being able to find the twin we knew you hated with your whole soul. We were already thinking you killed and left him in some ditch or something, till Atsamu finally reached out to us, telling us Osamu was very well and alive – confused, I might tell you, because we were asking how was the person who took our very close friend away from us.” – Hanamaki ranted and covered his face with his hands, resting his elbows on table when he was done. – “You’re a shitty person, Oikawa. It’s good you knew that. And I hope this whole speech didn’t seem too long to you, because imagine what Iwaizumi will do when he finds out you were here the whole time, without bothering to even text us. No, _seriously_ , what the actual fuck is wrong with you?!”

“You’re going to tell him?” – Oikawa asked, getting Hanamaki and Matsukawa to facepalm at the same time. – “I’m just asking…”

“No, Tooru, we’re not going to tell him, of course. Imagine if we called him out of blue, telling him we finally found the dumb fucker he spent last five years looking for all around the world. Why would we?” – Matsukawa said with sarcastic voice and Oikawa’s eye went on his forehead when he realized what he said.

“He… He was looking for me?”

“No, he was not looking for you. He _is_ looking for you.” – Hanamaki said.

“Fuck…” – Oikawa cursed under his breath, resting his elbows on table and sliding his fingers in his hair. Suddenly feeling more than just guilty.

“Yeah. I’m calling him so you better prepare whatever you’re going to tell him.” –Matsukawa said and took his phone from his pocket.

“What is it?” – Oikawa felt how his heart skipped a beat when he heard that deep, raspy voice he hasn’t heard for five years. Iwaizumi sounded tired, no – he sounded exhausted and Oikawa wanted nothing more to throw his arms around Iwaizumi and apologize to him hundred times and more for being so selfish and cruel to him.

“Hey, Iwa, how are you? Anything new?” – Matsukawa asked and looked over to Oikawa.

“I’m tired, but nothing we can do about it… And no, nothing new. It almost looks like he disappeared from the face of the earth, Matsukawa, how is that even possible? I… I don’t know what to do anymore… I’d sell my soul to devil to just _know_ that he’s okay and that he’s not dead somewhere in random house in middle of woods.” – Oikawa heard how Iwaizumi choked out quietly and how his voice broke when he was saying last sentence and he couldn’t stop himself from tearing up. He never wanted to cause Iwaizumi pain.

“Well… I’m no devil you can sell your soul to but I can tell you he’s not dead…”

“Issei, you’re not good with comforting people. I don’t get how Hanamaki agreed with dating you.” – Iwaizumi said and Oikawa could swear, he probably also rolled his eyes.

“I’m not comforting you, I’m telling you the truth, and I know that he’s not dead because he’s sitting right next to me. Say hi, Oikawa.” – Before Oikawa could react, Matsukawa shoved his phone in Oikawa’s hand, forcing him to answer.

“Hajime?” – Oikawa asked with shaky voice.

Silence for few minutes. Line went dead. Iwaizumi hung up.

“He hung up…”

‘Well, no shit Sherlock. Do you think he’d just sit there and ask you about how you were spending your little vacation in different countries without telling him about it?”

“This was not a vacation, Hanamaki! You have no idea how much I… never mind.” – Oikawa said and Hanamaki realized he went little too far. Of course, Oikawa wasn’t on vacation.

Hanamaki knew what kind of person Oikawa was. He always pushed himself to be best, and suddenly his plan failed. Which destroyed his reputation and caused Oikawa to lose the person he loved. Of course, he was suffering, more than he could even imagine.

“Tooru, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…”

“It’s nothing… we all know it was my fault after all.” – Oikawa said and shook his head.

“Tooru…” – Kiyoko started but didn’t say anything else. There were few minutes of silence after that, none of them saying anything. Then Matsukawa spoke up again.

“Okay, now, I know you’re hurting… and I know exactly what you’re feeling because I went through the same thing, maybe long time ago but it still doesn’t erase the pain. But think about Hajime, you have no idea what he went through during these five years. I know you also went through hell and back but… We need you to come back home. Please.”

“I… I’m not sure if Iwaizumi wants to see m-“ – Before he could finish, Hanamaki reached him from across the table and smacked him in the back of his head. – “Ow!”

“He spent last five years looking for you, and you think he won’t be happy to see you?!”

“That’s not the point, Makki! I… I was so selfish and cruel to him… I knew- I knew he was in love with me, yet I still got engaged to someone else and then I even left him behind…”

“I never asked you, how were things while I was gone?” – Oikawa asked without looking away from the road. He still saw from mirror how Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other with that “should we tell him or lie?” expressions and then Matsukawa spoke up.

“Well, as you know, Iwaizumi wasn’t dealing with you running away, like it’s in high school movies, very well. First few days he wasn’t leaving his room and when I tell you he pointed gun at me when I broke the lock and walked in without his permission – I’m not lying to you. If it wasn’t for Kunimi, he’d probably shot me right there and then. After a week, he just called me and said we had to meet up and when he did, only thing he told me was that he was going to look for you. I was very confused but I knew trying to change his mind or not letting him leave wouldn’t cause anything good. So, he left and haven’t returned to city ever since. Me and Hanamaki were just doing few jobs with Kyoutani and Yahaba. After almost getting arrested because of you, Kunimi decided not to help us that much, so outside we only had Kindaichi. We almost got caught few times but we survived. You know Iwaizumi’s reaction when you left, as for other guys, well, Kyoutani threatened to punch you if you ever came back, you know how much he looks up to Iwaizumi and seeing how you broke his heart made him dislike you little more than he already did. Kindaichi and Yahaba were very shocked when we explained why Iwaizumi was acting so weird, and Kunimi didn’t say anything, he did seem very angry though, I had no idea he could get so pissed off. Yeah, I think that’s all.” – Matsukawa finished and looked out from window.

After going to his place and taking what he needed, they got in Oikawa’s car again and they drove to go home. Kiyoko decided to go with them – saying they’d get in trouble without her – causing them to blush a little bit. Yachi seemed little sad that her girlfriend had to leave but she didn’t say anything other than giving Kiyoko twenty-minute-long lecture that she had to come back to her alive and not get in too much trouble. She also told to others that if they needed something, they always could call her and she’d do anything she could.

“I love this car so much, it’s the most comfortable car you’ve ever bought, Oikawa.” – Suddenly Hanamaki commented and crossed his hands behind his head, leaning against the backseat comfortably, causing Oikawa to giggle because of his comment. 

After his first heist, when he got the money he wanted, Iwaizumi dragged him to make him buy a car, telling him “I’m done with driving your ass everywhere you need to go. You have money, buy it for yourself.” Truth be told, Oikawa did want his car, he just loved annoying his friend every time he made Iwaizumi drive him everywhere. Back than Oikawa didn’t know anything about cars, so in the end it was still Iwaizumi who helped him choose it.

Another reason why he held this car so close to his heart was whenever he had problems, or just felt bad and needed to get away, no matter what time it was Suga was always there to sit next to Oikawa in passenger’s sit, not saying anything, just being there for Oikawa while brown haired boy drove in the middle of nowhere with whole speed. It always helped him, most importantly – Suga always helped him. But sometimes it was Iwaizumi who was in Suga’s place, but it didn’t happen often. Oikawa still loved it though.

“Tooru… Tooru? Are you listening to me?” – Oikawa was deeply in his thoughts when suddenly he was forced to come back to reality by Matsukawa’s voice.

“Hm?” – Oikawa looked at him from mirror. Pair was looking at him with confused face, causing Kiyoko to sigh and take her seatbelt off.

“Woah, safety first, sit down.” – Hanamaki said and tried to push Kiyoko down on her seat but she removed his hands from her shoulders, reaching out to boys in back. She tried Oikawa not to hear what she said but he still did – playing it off like he didn’t though.

“It sometimes happens, when he has that sad and broken expression on his face it means he’s thinking about Sugawara and you know, everything that happened. So, I usually don’t talk to him when I notice he’s thinking about him…” – She whispered and then got back to her seat. Oikawa heard little “oh” from back but didn’t comment on it.

“What were you saying?” – Oikawa tried to break the awkward silence that was in car after everything Kiyoko said. Matsukawa was looking out from window, Hanamaki was playing with his fingers, and Kiyoko was searching for something in laptop that was on her knees.

“I asked you if we were going go back to Tokyo only by a car.” – Oikawa didn’t say anything, he just nodded. – “So, we’re going to switch and drive for 14 hours straight?”

“No, I will not let you crash this car like you did with one I also really loved, remember? And no again, we’ll be taking small breaks.” – Oikawa answered simply.

Their first break was four hours later, when Hanamaki insisted he was going to get sick if he’d spend another minute in car. Oikawa didn’t believe him, saying he was probably trying to prank him but when he looked at his friend, he quickly stopped the car – maybe more for a sake of his car more than his friend because he didn’t want Hanamaki to throw up on his very well cleaned car. It was kind of weird, because Hanamaki never had problem with long road trips, but Oikawa went to conclusion that it was probably because he and Matsukawa spent 13 hours in plane and only rested for an hour while Oikawa was packing his bags, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything he needed behind. While his friend was trying to calm himself down and gasping for fresh air, Oikawa sat down on the side of road.

“What are you thinking about?” – Suddenly, Matsukawa sat down next to him.

“Huh?” – Oikawa said and looked at him with confused face.

“You have that weird expression on your face, every time you look like this it means you’re thinking about something which doesn’t happen very often, to be very honest with you.”

“Mean!” – Oikawa gasped and said loudly with offended voice, causing Matsukawa to burst out laughing and Hanamaki and Kiyoko to look at them with confused faces. – “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you, I seriously deserve better friends.”

“Shut it, I know you love me. But seriously, what were you thinking about? Who knows, maybe I can help?” – Matsukawa said and leaned against the wheel of the car. Oikawa let out a long sigh and buried his face in his hands, looking down at ground through his fingers.

“Does he hate me?” – Oikawa asked quietly, without looking at Matsukawa or saying who he meant. He didn’t have to; Matsukawa knew who Oikawa meant.

“No, Oikawa, he doesn’t. He cares about you. Do I have to remind you and make you feel guilty again that he spent years looking for you? Hell, didn’t you say yourself that he’s in love with you? Why on world would he hate you, Oikawa?” – Matsukawa said and suddenly he got text from Iwaizumi, saying he was going back to Tokyo now that he knew Oikawa was alive. He handed Oikawa the phone so he could read the message.

“That’s the whole point. That’s why I’m scared he hates me – because he is in love with me and I broke his heart… more than once” – Matsukawa didn’t say anything, he was looking at Oikawa with confused face and it hit Oikawa – he didn’t know everything that happened.

“Tooru, what are you talking about?” – Matsukawa asked with confused voice. Oikawa took deep breath; it would take him lot of strength to not cry while remembering hurt in Iwaizumi’s eyes that night. Then he looked at his friend and continued talking.

“As you know, me and Iwaizumi meet each other when we were 15 and we’ve known each other for ten years, we were always so close, we didn’t leave each other’s side no matter what happened. When we met and he noticed how broken I was, we promised each other that we would never leave each other no matter what happened. And we also promised each other that we would always tell each other the truth, no matter how much it hurt, we’d never lie to each other. We said it was us against the world. We kept those promises for years. Before that, when I talked about proposing to Koushi, remember?” – Matsukawa didn’t say anything, he just nodded. He couldn’t figure out where Oikawa was going, everything he said about him and Iwaizumi – he knew that already, everyone did. – “so, then you probably also remember how heartbroken Iwaizumi was when I said it during dinner… later that day we talked. That was the night he confessed to me.”

_*5 years ago*_

“Tooru, can we talk?” – Oikawa was looking at the ring in his hand when suddenly the door of his room opened and Iwaizumi walked in. Oikawa hummed in response, he put the ring in little dark blue box and set it down on the bedside table in his room. Then he turned around to look at his friend, who seemed more nervous than he ever did in his life.

“Hajime… Are you okay? You look very pale.” – Oikawa said with worried voice and quickly walked towards his best friend. He tried to take Iwaziumi’s face in his hands but before he could, shorter one wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s and brought them close to his chest. Oikawa opened his mouth to ask him something, but Iwaizumi was quicker.

“I love you, Tooru… No, no, I’m _in love_ with you. I have been for past two years, but I was never able to say anything. And now you love someone else so much, you want to get married to him.” – Iwaizumi said in one exhale, he couldn’t believe himself that he said all of this. Oikawa was looking at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. – “I know you don’t feel the same, and I’m not telling you all of this because I want you to leave Suga and be with me or that I want you to feel guilty, I just want you to know. I couldn’t hold them back anymore; I couldn’t hold them in my heart anymore. God, I’m so selfish…”

“Fuck…” – Oikawa cursed under his breath. He freed himself from Iwaizumi’s hands and slid his fingers in his messy curls while turning around to look out from window.

“Tooru… I… Damn it, I shouldn’t have said anything.” – Oikawa heard how Iwaizumi whispered to himself. After this none of them said anything for few minutes, then Oikawa finally turned around to look at his friends with tears in his eyes. – “I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Hajime, you really don’t. The problem here is that I _do_ feel same for you. I have for years. But I have never been strong enough to tell you.” – Oikawa said and slowly went to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it, staring straight at wooden floor. Suddenly, Iwaizumi how to breath, move and function all at the same time.

“Wha- you do?” – He choked the words out and feeling hint of hope in his heart. Maybe he did have chance with Oikawa, maybe they would be able to be together. Maybe all of these years of thinking Oikawa would never love him back the way he loved him were not true. Maybe… Maybe… But Iwaizumi’s hope disappeared as soon as it appeared in the first place.

“But that doesn’t change that I love Koushi as well… I…” – Oikawa said and looked up at Iwaizumi. Shorter boy felt how his heart shattered in his chest when he saw tears in Oikawa’s eyes. he wanted to step closer, to hold his face in his hands, to hug him and say something comforting but he couldn’t move from where he was standing. – “I don’t want to hurt you Hajime, that’s something I never want to do in my life but… I can’t throw away the relationship I have with Koushi, we’ve been together for years, I can’t do that. I love you, I really do, but I love him as well. Maybe my feelings are stronger for him then they are for you because I can’t leave him and be with you… I’m sorry, Hajime, I really am.”

No matter how much Iwaizumi didn’t want to feel jealous, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the fact that he was jealous of Sugawara for being able to be with Oikawa, for being able to have his whole heart that even though, turns out Oikawa has loved Iwaizumi for years, he was still not able to let Suga go to be with Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blamed himself, he should’ve told him earlier. He should’ve told Oikawa what he meant to him earlier, he should’ve confessed the moment he realized that his feelings for Oikawa weren’t just feelings friends felt for each other. Maybe if he did that, he would be in Suga’s place now, maybe if he did that, he would be able to have Oikawa. He felt numb.

“I- I don’t want you to blame yourself, Oikawa, I don’t. I also don’t want for you to lose the friendship we have, because you- you really are the most important person in my life and I don’t want to lose you, not now and not in near future. This is not your fault; you had no idea I felt this way and I understand why you didn’t tell me; I was scared to tell you as well. Go, and be happy with Sugawara, you deserve it. Go, marry him and be happy. I don’t want you to throw away the love you have for Sugawara for me, I- just take care of him, so you won’t lose him and so you have the chance to be happy.” – Iwaizumi knew as soon as he walked to his room, he’d break down, but now, he wanted to be strong. He had to be.

“I’m sorry, Iwaizumi. I really am, I know you don’t want to hear me apologizing but…”

“Are you going to tell him?” – Iwaizumi interrupted, not wanting to hear apologizes that weren’t going to help anymore. Oikawa looked confused. – “Suga. About all of this.”

“I want to… if that’s okay with you? Relationships are all about trust, right? I don’t want to hide something so important from him.” – Oikawa said quietly. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything else, he just nodded and then walked out from room, not knowing if he could hold back tears that were in his eyes anymore if he spent another minute in same room as Tooru.

_*present day*_

Matsukawa wasn’t saying anything. He didn’t know what to say, to be more specific. He knew Iwaizumi has been in love with Oikawa for as long as he can remember, but he never knew details of confession or most importantly, the part that Oikawa, in fact, loved him back. He was staring at Oikawa with shocked face, who was looking at the horizon, not returning the gaze. Hanamaki and Kiyoko heard what Oikawa was saying as well. Hanamaki was sitting next to Matsukawa and Kiyoko was in car, looking at boys from open door.

“Oikawa… why didn’t you tell us before?” – Hanamaki was the one to break the silence.

“What was the point? And I didn’t want you guys to look at my and Iwaizumi’s relationship any different. I also didn’t want you to hate me for breaking his heart like this.” – Oikawa answered and got up from ground, looking at others after cleaning his dirty pants.

“Why would we hate you, Oikawa? You did what you felt was right, you didn’t break up with Suga when you loved him more than Iwaizumi… and he doesn’t hate you for it as well, if he did, he wouldn’t care for you as much as he does.” – Matsukawa said and he helped Hanamaki to get up as well after he got up himself to look Oikawa in the eyes.

“Damn it! You still don’t get it, do you?! I broke his heart, not once but twice! I broke promises we made to each other! First, I got engaged to someone else when I knew he loved me, and I also loved him back! And then I ran away without telling him anything. Don’t you think that’s enough reasons to make someone hate you?” – Oikawa yelled and tears started to fill his tears. Matsukawa rolled his eyes, getting too tired of having to say same thing over and over again to Oikawa. He stepped closer to him, he suddenly slapped Oikawa in the face and before brown haired boy or others could realize what Matsukawa did, he grabbed Oikawa by his biceps and pressed his back against the car.

“Get your shit together, dumbass! Stop with those stupid thoughts and even if he does hate you, make him not hate you anymore, it’s not that hard, especially if you’re being your usual self like always!” – Matsukawa said with angry voice and Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“I think it will make Iwaizumi hate him even more if he’s being his bratty self…”  
“Takahiro, you’re not helping!” – Matsukawa said and looked at his boyfriend for a second.

“Actually, he does have a point.” – Kiyoko said quietly. Oikawa rolled his eyes and Matsukawa let go of his arms, stepping back a little bit.

“Get your ass in car, Oikawa. We still have 10 hours long road ahead of us, and it’s already eight pm, we’ll probably have to find a place to stay tonight and go to city tomorrow. I won’t let you fall asleep while driving and throw all of us off a road.” – Matsukawa said and got in backseat next to Hanamaki. Oikawa sighed and did the same, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. While they were on their way to find motel or something to stay in for night, none of them were saying anything. Oikawa noticed from the mirror that Hanamaki was already asleep, leaning against his boyfriend’s body to be more comfortable. Matsukawa had his arm around him, keeping him close while their intertwined fingers were resting in Hanamaki’s lap. Oikawa smiled slightly at them, he was happy that at least they were happy, they deserved it – to be happy together after everything they went through.

“It’s going to be okay, you know? You don’t have to worry too much.” – Suddenly Kiyoko said with low and soft voice so she wouldn’t wake Hanamaki up.

“I hope so…” – Oikawa whispered back and leaned against the window next to him while pressing his feet slightly on gas. He still felt nervousness in every part of his body. He wasn’t sure how Iwaizumi would react, and his brain was giving him the images he was most terrified of happening. Kiyoko noticed that but she didn’t say anything, there wasn’t really something she could say that would calm Oikawa down. Yet, he still wanted to get to Tokyo as soon as possible to talk to his friend, he wanted to see him again, he _needed_ to see him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little idea i came up with month later while being on twitter but better late than never - everyone has tattoos. literally everyone. let your imagination run wild but let me tell you one thing with osamu - they're on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare ever say my name ever again, Oikawa. What made you think it was okay to come here?! Show up like you didn’t do anything wrong, did you seriously lose your mind?”

They left early in the morning. They still had 6 hours road ahead of them so Oikawa woke everyone up at 8 am, saying he couldn’t sleep anymore and they should’ve get going. Which was partly true, he didn’t get much sleep that night, he couldn’t make his mind to shut up, he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities that could’ve happened when he and Iwaizumi saw each other again. He came up with every answer to every possible question Iwaizumi would ask him, but he was very damn sure as soon as he saw him, he’d forget everything and wouldn’t be able to say anything.

“You okay?” – He was on the balcony of his room, smoking and drowning in thoughts about Iwaizumi while others were getting ready to leave, when suddenly he heard Kiyoko’s voice. Oikawa chuckled ironically and looked at her over his shoulder. She was leaning against the glass door, dressed up in black jeans and white button up shirt, her hair up in high ponytail. Oikawa finished smoking the cigarette and threw it in empty ashtray that was on table next to him, then he turned around to look at her, leaning against the cold metal behind him.

“Never been better.” – He answered with sarcastic voice and Kiyoko let out a sigh.

“Look, Tooru, I don’t know how many times do me or Matsukawa or Makki have to tell you this, but Hajime does not hate you. He might be angry at you but I’m sure when you explain the whole situation to him, he will understand!” – Kiyoko said and stepped closer to Oikawa. Taller haired boy now was looking down at his hands and was playing with his fingers. Kiyoko placed her hands-on Oikawa’s shoulder to comfort him and opened her mouth to say something again but Oikawa interrupted. He shrugged and spoke.

“Right now, I’m not worried about Hajime, Kiyoko. I worried about him and what I was going to say to him when we meet today again already. Now I’m worried about other boys will say.” – Oikawa freed himself from Kiyoko, turning around and leaning against top rail with his elbows, looking down. Before she could say anything, he continued. – “And this is not about me suddenly disappearing and then going back to Tokyo, I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about telling them about the plan, Kiyoko.”

“You think they’re not going to agree?” – She asked and moved to stand next to Oikawa, looking at him while he was still looking outside. Kiyoko was the only one who knew the plan, of course she didn’t know all the details but she knew some parts. Only Oikawa knew how risky and complicated everything was – everything that took him four years to plan. – “Oikawa, they’ve been taking parts in heists even before they got to know you. Even though, job all of us are doing is dangerous and maybe even wrong in some people’s eyes, they know what they’re doing and they love what they’re doing at some point. They’re not going to say no to you, it’s just a heist, nothing they’ve never done before.”

“Oh, no. This is not just some normal heist, Shimizu, and I know this better than anyone. This is something very hard and complicated, something no one has ever even dared to do. This can actually cause more deaths that five years ago. If this was just simple robbery, I wouldn’t need them, I’d do it with some strangers but I need people who I trust that know what they’re doing.” – Oikawa said and turned to side little bit to look her in his eyes. Kiyoko seemed confused, Oikawa sighed and continued. – “I don’t need some random people for this job, I can _not_ have some random people for this _specific_ job. I need hackers like Kunimi and Kindaichi, I need someone who knows how to come up with strategy details in very overwhelming situation better than me – like Yahaba. I need someone who I know will not hold back no matter what – like Kyoutani. I need someone who is amazing at distracting people – like Hanamaki, I need someone who is known as the best person to break vaults and safes – like Matsukawa. I need someone who will be by my side and who I know I can relay on no matter what – like Iwaizumi. Without them, this plan simply will not work. I know they’re going to be very, very angry at me for abandoning them like that years ago, that’s why I’m trying to come up with something, anything that will help me convince them – not that I only need them back as partners, that I also need them back as friends.”

“Worrying about it right now won’t help, Tooru, we still have hours of road ahead of us, if something, we’ll come up with better way to convince them. Also, did you tell Matsukawa and Hanamaki about plan or do they not know it either yet?” – Kiyoko asked.

“No, I didn’t tell them yet.”

“Didn’t tell us what?” – Suddenly, duo came out from nowhere and Oikawa turned around so quickly, he almost fell from balcony. Boys were looking at them with confused and curious looks on their faces.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up at me like that?!” – Oikawa said and put his hand over his heart. Hanamaki rolled his eyes while pulling back the chair to sit down on it. He sat down on, chair’s wooden back was facing Oikawa and Kiyoko, while Hanamaki was leaning on his hands that were placed on top of its back.

“Did you even sleep yesterday? You look like shit.” – Matsukawa said. He walked over to stand behind his boyfriend. Now it was Oikawa who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Thanks, Matsukawa, I’ll take that as a compliment.” – Oikawa said and reached out to take new cigarette from table but Kiyoko was quicker, she took the pack off from table, looking at Oikawa with judgmental expression. – “Kiyo…”

“No, it’s only 8 am. Don’t destroy your lungs till you tell them and others about heist.”  
“Heist? What is she talking about? Did you plan another heist?” – Hanamaki said while pointing at napkin, asking Oikawa if he could take it. Oikawa nodded and shrugged.

“Did you guys think I did nothing during all those years while I was away?”

“Well, we thought you were trying to recover from losing everything but if something else also happened, go on, we’re listening.” – Hanamaki answered again, he took the clean napkin from table and started cleaning his gun. Oikawa wasn’t even surprised that he managed to bring gun here while using plane, this wasn’t the first time this happened.

First time, when they had to go to different country to steal something Oikawa had his eyes on for long time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi left their guns in Japan but took little more money to buy it when they landed. They were in some random hotel when suddenly Hanamaki pulled out his gun from his bag like it was nothing. He didn’t tell boys how he managed to fool security in airport and when they asked Matsukawa all he responded with was “he has his ways” – Oikawa still has no idea how his friend manages pull this trick on every security guard in airport when he knows how dangerous it is and that it can lead him to jail.

“I prefer not telling you about it. Not right now at least.” – Oikawa said and looked down to his watch, checking the time. – “Anyways, are we good to go?”

“Hold up, you can’t just say you planned another heist, which is apparently very extensive because it took you four years to plan it, and then just say we have to go without telling us anything.” – Matsukawa said and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, both of them looking at Oikawa with wide and curious eyes. Oikawa sighed, shook his head and got up, looking over at Kiyoko and then back at his friends.

“I will tell you, but first we need to get back to Tokyo, I need to make sure if Iwaizumi agrees on help us.” – Oikawa muttered something else under his breath but others couldn’t make up what he said. Brown haired boy walked past the couple and walked back to his room. – “Come on, guys, we need to get going before it gets too late!”

“It’s literally 8 in the morning but fine, I’ll let you leave us like this, this curious which is very mean of you, Tooru!” – Hanamaki said and freed himself from Matsukawa, getting up and placing the chair where it was before he came to annoy Oikawa.

“I’ll tell you when we get to Tokyo and talk to Iwaizumi, I promise.”

“You calling Hajime “Iwaizumi” and not “Iwa-chan” like you used to back in the day when we were still young, is something I think I’m never going to get used to.” – Matsukawa said. He stopped to let Kiyoko walk in the room first, then Hanamaki and then he walked in himself. After that, none of them said anything, they just grabbed whatever belonged to them and walked out from building.

“Can you, at least, turn on the radio?” – Hanamaki asked from backseat after three hours. Oikawa’s window was rolled down and he was leaning against his hand that was placed where window is supposed to be. Oikawa looked at his friend from mirror and shook his head. – “Come on, Oikawa! Don’t be a dick! Shimizu is asleep, you’re not saying anything, my phone died and Matsukawa is reading a fucking book. And we still have 3 more hours to spend in this goddamned car, do you want me to lose my fucking mind?!”

“Book? Where the hell did you get the book?” – Oikawa asked and shot a gaze at Matsukawa over his shoulder for few seconds, then looked back at road again so he wouldn’t crash into anything.

“I was going through stuff in the room where me and Hanamaki were staying and I found it, and borrowed it for a little while.” – Matsukawa said without looking up from book.

“So, you stole a book? You have to be kidding me…” – Oikawa said and shook his head.

“I didn’t steal it, I said I borrowed it.”

“When you borrow something, it means you’re going to return it, and I doubt you’re going to drive all this way to just return that book where it belonged. You’re boring.”

“Only person who’s boring in this car it’s you, Oikawa.”

“I can’t wait to see if you still call me boring when we get to Tokyo and I’ll tell you about what I came up with.” – Oikawa looked at his with smug on his face and Matsukawa rolled his eyes, closing the book to look out from the window because his eyes already started to hurt, while Hanamaki pouted at Oikawa’s words – still angry that Oikawa wasn’t telling him what he had in mind. – “Stop pouting, I’m still not going to tell you.”

“You fuc-“ – Hanamaki started but stopped right away, knowing it wouldn’t work with Oikawa – it only worked with Matsukawa. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest while leaning against boy next to him, looking out from window as well.

“I’m starving, can you stop car in front of store?” – After two hours, Kiyoko said and looked over at Oikawa. They’ve been in car for five hours already, they still had one-hour road ahead of them, but Oikawa decided it would be good idea to take a small break, his legs were starting to hurt because of being in car for so long. Plus, it was Kiyoko who asked, he couldn’t say no to her. He hummed as agreement and after few minutes, stopped in front of not very big but also not very small store. Kiyoko took of her seatbelt on and get her wallet out from her bag, Oikawa was about to say he wasn’t going to let her pay but she spoke up first. – “Shut it, Tooru, I’m paying and don’t give me that “men are always the one who always pay” bullshit, I don’t want to hear it. Anyways, what do you want?”

“Coffee!” – All three of them said at the same time and Kiyoko nodded while giggling. Before other boys could tell her what they wanted, Oikawa opened the door of the car and got out while lighting up his cigarette, when Kiyoko walked in the store, other boys did the same. They didn’t say anything and Oikawa was grateful for that, now that they were close to home, Oikawa started to get nervous about seeing Iwaizumi again and couple knew that. Still, there was not much they could do or comfort Oikawa, they weren’t going to tell Oikawa “It’s going to be okay” because now that they would be in city in an hour, deep down all of them knew that there was high possibility that it would not be okay. Suddenly, the door of store opened and boys turned around, thinking it was Kiyoko but when Oikawa noticed person with familiar gray colored hair standing in front of him on the other side of his car. Oikawa felt anger raising in his body and he noticed how couple next to him tensed. The door opened again and Oikawa saw how Kiyoko almost dropped cups and bag she was holding when she noticed two more person standing and looking at Tooru.

“Oikawa… I didn’t think we’d see you here after all those years.” – Osamu spoke with smirk on his face. His brother not saying or doing anything next to him.

“I also didn’t think lot of things would happen, but they did and here we are now.” – Oikawa said bitterly and fisted his hand. If it wasn’t for the car between them, he probably would have already punched Osamu and see if he’d smirk like that while he was lying on ground, spitting out blood from his mouth. It actually surprised Oikawa when he looked at another twin and saw how tense he was, his hand was close behind his back – probably to pull out gun if it was necessary. Osamu shrugged and crossed his hands in front of his chest, leaning against the heels of his feet while looking at Oikawa, smirk not leaving his lips.

“Well, that’s true, but we can’t always blame others, can we? Sometimes it’s our fault.” – Osamu said slyly, thinking it would piss off Oikawa. If brown haired boy didn’t have what he had in mind, he would get pissed off and bring Osamu the joy he wanted, but instead giving Osamu the reaction that he waited for, Oikawa just smiled which caused Osamu’s to fade from his face and others around them to get confused as well. Oikawa sighed with smile still on his face, stepping away from car to walk towards Kiyoko and help her with paper bags and cups she was holding. Kiyoko saw Oikawa telling her “play it cool” with his eyes and nodded even though she still saw anger and nervousness in his eyes as well. She quickly walked towards the car and twins stepped away from door so she could get in. Oikawa looked at Hanamaki and he realized what Oikawa was trying to say, he moved away from Matsukawa and got in car after looking at twins for few seconds. Oikawa walked over, handing Matsukawa what he was holding and then looking at Osamu with a smirk.

“I’ll see you soon, Osamu, and I’ll remind you your own words.” – Oikawa said with his usual charming tone and got in the car after shooting gray haired twin a wink.

“Tooru, you’ll break the wheel if you hold it that hard…” – Kiyoko said with low voice after fifteen minutes. Oikawa could feel anger in every part and vein of his body.

“I’m going to blow his fucking head off when I see him again.” – Oikawa said, well, he tried to say but it came off as shout. Hanamaki wasn’t expecting that and because of Oikawa’s sudden outburst, he jumped in his seat, almost spilling the boiling coffee all over himself.

“ _When_ you see him again? Oikawa, what do you have in mind?” – Matsukawa asked with concerned voice, but Oikawa just let out sound that sounded like “tsk”, he shook his head and continued looking out from windshield while he brought cup closer to his mouth, taking a sip. They didn’t say anything after that. Finally, when they finally got in Tokyo, that was when Oikawa realized how much he had missed the city where he spent majority of his life.

“Does he still live where we used to or did he move out somewhere else?” – Oikawa asked, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer, he was actually afraid of answer. He didn’t know if he was ready of hearing that Iwaizumi decided to move out from the house where they spent years in together. Not that it would not make sense, Oikawa didn’t give a shit about consequences of his actions five years ago, he would understand if Iwaizumi did that for his own sake. He was dragged out from his thoughts by Matsukawa’s voice when he got the answer he didn’t actually know if he expected.

“No, he didn’t move out, you can go there. But, why would he move out. He wasn’t been spending much time in Tokyo these last years, you know?” – He said and Oikawa nodded. It only took them five minutes to get to Iwaizumi’s and Oik- no, only Iwaizumi’s because Oikawa knew he didn’t have right to call that place _their_ anymore – place and when Oikawa stopped in front of entrance, he could feel his palm sweating and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He took deep breath and got out from the car, hearing the doors behind him opening and then closing. He didn’t bother to lock the car though, they lived in probably most peaceful neighborhood and he knew nothing would happen. Instinctively, instead of knocking, he touched the doorknob and it actually surprised him when the door opened. He walked in without waiting for others, when he looked around, he noticed that nothing actually changed. He was looking in kitchen when someone behind him asked. 

“What are _you_ doing _here_?” – Cold. Iwaizumi’s voice was as cold as ice.

“Iwaizumi…” – Oikawa choked out; he could feel his heart beating out from his chest. Oikawa knew his friend wouldn’t greet him with hugs and “are you okay”-s but he still had little hope in his heart that Iwaizumi didn’t completely hate him. Iwaizumi shook his head, little bitter chuckle leaving his mouth and walked past Oikawa, walking in the kitchen without even bothering to look at him. Oikawa felt his heart breaking.

“Hajime.” – This time it was Matsukawa with Hanamaki next to him and Kiyoko behind them, waiting for Iwaizumi to say something, anything to them. But he didn’t. He just filled the cup he was holding with water and leaned against counter while not breaking eye contact with Matsukawa, still not looking at Oikawa who had his gaze glued on him. Iwaizumi wasn’t wearing clothes he usually does when he’s home, he was wearing white button up shirt and black suit pants, but his blazer was nowhere to be seen.

“Remind me when I told you it was okay to bring him here?” – Ow. He really didn’t want to see him, Oikawa realized. But he couldn’t understand why. Actually, he did understand he just couldn’t get it – if Iwaizumi spent years looking for him why wasn’t he, little bit at least, happy to see him? Matsukawa opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t come up with answer so he closed his mouth again and looked down to floor, causing Iwaizumi to let out a bitter chuckle and put his glass down in sink. – “Exactly.”

“Iwaizumi, please…” – Oikawa said and went after shorter boy who left kitchen without saying anything else to go to his room. Iwaizumi ignored him, he didn’t even look back at him while he was walking up on stairs, Oikawa was losing every amount of self-control he had and without realizing, he reached out to hold Iwaizumi’s hand to stop him from walking. He remembered how Iwaizumi hated when someone touched him especially when he was angry when shorter boy shot him annoyed gaze and freed himself from Oikawa.

“Don’t you dare, Oikawa, I’m warning you.” – Iwaizumi growled, throwing daggers at Oikawa with his eyes. Without waiting for his answer, he turned around and walked into his room. Oikawa pressed his palm on wood, stopping Iwaizumi from closing the door in front of his nose. He wasn’t going to make same mistake again, he was going to talk to Iwaizumi this time, even if his friend didn’t want to do the same.

“Hajime, please listen to me!” – Oikawa yelled out more loudly that he planned to and pushed the door, making Iwaizumi step away from entrance and he walked in, closing door behind him. Iwaizumi shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets and turning around, his back facing Oikawa so he couldn’t see how tears started to form in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Don’t call me that!” – Iwaizumi said, his tone little higher than Oikawa’s few seconds ago. – “Don’t you dare ever say my name ever again, Oikawa. What made you think it was okay to come here?! Show up like you didn’t do anything wrong, did you seriously lose your mind?”

“I… I know you’re angry at me but you have to understand that I-“

“No, you’re the one who has to understand that I don’t want to see you! I don’t want you near me because every time I think that I finally managed to move forward, that I finally managed to get over you, you always find a way to remind me that I’ll never be over you.”

“But… They told me you were looking for me…” – Oikawa tried to say with his normal voice but it almost came out as whisper from his throat.

Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands, Oikawa saw how his back muscles moved and felt blush spreading all over his face and neck. Oikawa was trying to calm down his heartbeat when suddenly he felt someone’s hands strongly gripping on his biceps, making him take few steps back till his back was pressed against the door. He yelped and his hands automatically flew upwards, placing them on Iwaizumi’s sides.

“I was! I was looking for you, Oikawa! But not because… I just wanted to be sure that you were okay! I couldn’t live with the thought of knowing you might’ve done something stupid and get yourself killed, and that I might’ve been able to stop that from happening but I didn’t do anything, I couldn’t do that! I had to look for you, even if I didn’t want to see you because I wanted to move on from you, I needed to know that you were okay!” – Iwaizumi shouted, his nails pressing painfully in Oikawa’s skin but he didn’t have time to think about that, he was trying to process what boy in front of him just said. Iwaizumi couldn’t hide his tears anymore, even if he did, it was very obvious from his voice that he was on the verge of crying. – “How… How could you do that, Tooru? How could you be so selfish and reckless?! I… I get that you were hurting but how could you just leave like that, not even telling me where you were going or what you were thinking about doing. How did you leave without even letting me say goodbye to you? How did you spend five years away without even getting small urge to call me? Because I wanted nothing more than to hear your voice! Even if it was for few seconds! That was why I hung up when I heard your voice! I couldn’t believe it, because I lost hope of hearing the voice that I missed so much – months ago!

“Hajime…” – Oikawa said and squeezed Iwaizumi’s sides slightly, wanting to say more but he just didn’t know what. Iwaizumi shook his head a little bit, letting go of Oikawa and stepping back, putting distance between them like it wasn’t there already. He wiped few tears that have fallen from his eyes without him even noticing with the sleeve of his button up shirt, turning around again so his back was facing Oikawa and then looked down to floor.

“Why did you come back, Oikawa?” – Suddenly, his voice was cold again, maybe colder than it was few minutes ago when they were still in downstairs. Oikawa moved from the door, stepping closer to shorter boy, he placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and it surprised him when his friend didn’t shrug to free himself from Oikawa’s hold. He opened his mouth to answer but instead of saying – “For you. Because I missed you.” – something very different came out from his mouth, causing Iwaizumi’s eyes to go wide and turn around quickly to look at him. – “Have you gone fucking insane?! No. No way. No.”

“I haven’t even told you the plan yet!” – Oikawa said and now it was him whose hands were gripping on Iwaizumi’s arms, making him stand still and look in Oikawa’s eyes. – “Just think about it! No one has done anything like this before! Not even Sawamura or Daishou!”

“Oikawa, no! Even without telling me the whole plan, I can already tell it’s shitshow and very dangerous! Do you even have any idea who that place belongs to?! Do you even have any idea how secured it is? Or how many people are going to be inside?! I’m not doing that, I’m not helping you, not for just small amount of money.”

“I know! What do you think what took me so long abroad? I’ve been planning this for four years! Every step, every _single_ step, I thought all of it through, I have multiple backup plans as well! I just need people who I trust enough for all of this! And small amount? We’re not talking about hundreds or thousands or millions, we’re talking about _billions_!” – Oikawa said. Iwaizumi freed himself from Oikawa, stepping away from him to sit down on the edge of his bed, his head on his hands. – “Just… give me time to get Kunimi, Yahaba and others here, not even Matsukawa or Hanamaki know what I planned, I didn’t even tell them the name of bank. Just… just let me tell you and others the whole plan and if you still don’t agree after that… Well, there will be nothing I can do, I won’t force you to do it because I know how dangerous this whole thing can be. Please, Iwaizumi…”

Iwaizumi wasn’t saying anything for few minutes, and Oikawa could feel his heartbeat starting to rise again. If Iwaizumi said no, Oikawa wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to do it. He wouldn’t be able to pull out the heist that is this extensive alone. He needed Iwaizumi by his side. During every single heist Oikawa planned or someone else told them to do, Iwaizumi was always there and he was always able to bring back Oikawa on his right state of mind when he was too nervous or was about to get nervous. And during those times, police was never included because they always did everything so smoothly, no one could realize that they were stealing right in front of their noses. Oikawa couldn’t even imagine how much pressure he and others would be under if they agreed with doing this, because if they did, there would be probably hundreds of police cars outside the building.

“Fine, I’ll listen to whatever you planned. But I… it doesn’t mean I’m saying yes, I hate you, Oikawa. I hate what you did to me.” – Oikawa could see in his eyes that he didn’t actually meant it but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt hearing that sentence coming from Iwaizumi’s mouth. He could also feel that there was something he didn’t know, something Iwaizumi wasn’t telling him, but he decided if he asked him about it now, Iwaizumi would probably get angrier than he already was, so Oikawa just nodded. – “But! You should probably know that others are angry, extremely angry at you, especially Kyoutani and Kunimi – even if Kunimi doesn’t show it. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Yeah, Matsukawa and Hanamaki already told me, not that I can blame them for it. I almost got Kunimi arrested, I’d be more surprised if he wasn’t angry at me…” – Oikawa said. Iwaizumi nodded slightly and got up from bed, pointing at door.

“You can call them from outside. I need to get changed.” – He said with low voice. Oikawa walked out from his room without saying anything else and he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Then he remembered he didn’t have their numbers.

“Fuck.” – he cursed under his breath. He had to ask Iwaizumi for his phone so he could get their numbers, but he knew Iwaizumi was changing. – “Well… it’s not like I’ve never seen him changing before, it’ll be okay…”

Oikawa thought and turned around so he was looking in the room again. Wrong move. Oikawa felt pain (and jealousy?) in his stomach when he looked at Iwaizumi’s naked back and saw scratch marks all over his back, and they looked fresh. Iwaizumi must’ve felt Oikawa’s eyes on because he turned around quickly, his cheeks reddening a little bit. He threw on his shirt quickly but Oikawa still managed to see hickeys on his shoulder blades, where his shoulder and neck met, on his chest, on his stomach and little lower as well – literally almost everywhere. Oikawa coughed slightly, trying to ignore how his heart was hurting when he thought about someone else touching Iwaizumi like _that_.

_“The way I want to touch him.”_ – Oikawa thought and his eyes sightly widened because of his own thought. Oikawa scratched the back of his neck slightly and walked in the room again. Iwaizumi was looking at him with confused face.

“I don’t have their numbers… I left my old phone here when I left and…” – Before Oikawa could finish, Iwaizumi turned around and walked over to his desk, taking something from there and then handing it to Oikawa. – “You kept it?”

“Of course, you didn’t think I’d throw it away, did you?” – Iwaizumi answered with calm voice now and Oikawa felt shivers on his spine when their fingers brushed a little bit. – “Plus… you have lot of photos of you and Sugawara there, I thought you wouldn’t want to lose them. I know they mean a lot to you.”

_“I have lot of pictures of me and you here too… and they mean lot as well…”_ – Oikawa thought but didn’t say anything. He just nodded and thanks him, turning out to walk out from the room when Iwaizumi spoke up again.

“Tooru…” – He said with low tone and Oikawa felt hint of guilt in his voice.

“What is it…” – Oikawa asked and turned his head slightly to look at him.

“What you saw… you know… on my back it’s…”

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi, it’s not like we’re dating. You can do whatever you with whoever you want. It’s fine.” – Oikawa lied. It was not fine to him. it almost drove him crazy thinking about someone else touching Iwaizumi like this. Just like Iwaizumi, even after all those years, Oikawa still wasn’t able to move on from him. He was still in love with him, but he didn’t have courage to say it, just like back then.

“Oikawa, it’s not li…” – But Oikawa was already out from room, walking down on stairs quickly, suddenly needing to be outside. He saw others sitting on the couch but he didn’t stop, he walked out from house and sat down on the stairs of entrance. After calming down his breath, he turned on his phone and dialed first number.

“Oikawa?!” – Kunimi sounded shocked, confused and angry all at the same time, not that Oikawa didn’t understand why he was like that. Years ago, when Oikawa decided to be stupid like always and almost told Iwaizumi about the plan of one of their heists on phone, Kunimi decided to program their phones the way others wouldn’t be able to listen to them anymore. Oikawa wasn’t _that_ good with technology so he had no idea what Kunimi did, but he was very grateful for it. Oikawa scratched the back of his head awkwardly and spoke up.

“Hey, Kunimi… How are you…” – Oikawa could literally see how Kunimi rolled his eyes on the other side. There were sounds of someone typing on keyboard but it stopped when Kunimi whispered something Oikawa couldn’t quite catch, then was sound of metal door opening and closing and Kunimi sighed.

“What do you want?” – He said with cold and also bored voice. Not that he always didn’t sound like that, Oikawa still didn’t know if that boy even had emotions and feelings when it came to someone other than Kindaichi.

“Ow, cold as always. You didn’t change even a little bit during these years?”

“No, I didn’t. I see you didn’t either, only coming back and calling us when you need something, right?” – Kunimi answered almost immediately. Oikawa didn’t know how to respond to that because deep down he knew Kunimi partly was right.

“Look… Can you and Kindaichi come to Iwaizumi’s place? I need to tell you guys something. It’s important.” – Oikawa said and got up from staircase, starting to walk forward and back in yard of Iwaizumi’s house.

“No.” – Kunimi answered after few seconds of silence. Oikawa tried his best not to let out a groan and not to annoy Kunimi more than he already was.

“Akira, please! I get you don’t want to see me but…”

“This is not about me not wanting to see you, Tooru. This is about what you did, what you almost did to us. I’m not making the same mistake again. I’m not putting myself and especially, I’m not putting my boyfriend under risk because of _you._ ”

“Kunimi…” – Oikawa heard someone say and he knew right way voice belonged to Kindaichi, Kunimi probably had phone on speaker so he could hear their conversation as well. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but Kunimi’s voice cut him off.  
“No, I don’t know if you remember what happened that day, but I clearly do. I’d tell you I’m sorry for not helping, Oikawa, but unlike you I don’t _like_ lying to people.” – Line went dead.

“Could’ve gone worse.“ – Oikawa muttered to himself and removed phone from his ear, dialing another number. He took a deep breath, knowing this would one be hard as well.

“Hello?” – Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, confused when he heard the voice that he didn’t think he would while calling on this number. – “Hello, who is this?”

“I see Kyoutani still doesn’t have my number in his phone, does he?”

“Oikawa?” – Yahaba asked rhetorically and Oikawa hummed in response. – “I… what happened? Are you okay?”

“You can say that. I just… I’m back in city and I wanted to meet you guys again, I want to tell you something I… Um, I talked to Kunimi but he’s way more pissed off at me than I thought he would be.” – Oikawa chuckled bitterly and waited for Yahaba’s answer.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s still not over everything, if you couldn’t tell… Why did you call Kyouken, though? He’s the same way as Kunimi when it comes to you, you know?”

“Okay, the nicknames between Yahaba and Kyoutani are new thing, they hated working together and now nicknames? How much did I miss out while I was away?” – Oikawa thought to himself and then leaned against the brick wall behind him.

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki told me, they also told me he’s planning punching me when he sees me?” – Oikawa said but it came out more as a question, causing Yahaba to chuckle.

“Yeah, he mentioned doing it few times. But I’m trying to change his mind if you want to know that.” – Yahaba said and Oikawa opened his mouth to answer.

“Who are you talking to? I wanna cuddle.” – Oikawa heard from the other side and he had to cover his mouth with his hand not to let out a chuckle. Yahaba whispered something to Kyoutani about being there in few seconds and then closed the door behind him.

“I think you should never mention that to anyone… because then he really will punch you.”

“Fine, I won’t, it was cute though. Wait, are you two…?” – Oikawa said with confused face.

“You can say that, I think… Truth be told, I don’t know either, but I don’t want to mention it yet, we both like the way the things are now… About meeting us, I know Kyouken will probably hate me for this but I’ll convince him. Are you at Iwaizumi’s place?”

“Yeah… Also, Yahaba, I have to ask you for favor…” – Oikawa said and looked down. When Yahaba didn’t say anything, he continued. – “Can you convince Kunimi as well? I feel like you have thing for convincing people and you’re actually pretty good at it…”

“I’ll try, I can’t promise anything though, Kunimi is more stubborn than Kyoutani.” – Yahaba answered. Oikawa hummed in response, not knowing what else to say and he hung up after thanking him and saying “see you later”.

“How did it go?”

“Jesus Christ, Makki don’t do that what the _fuck_!” – Oikawa said and put his hand over his heart, not expecting Hanamaki to sneak up to him and scare him like that again. Hanamaki didn’t say anything, just grinned at him and Oikawa rolled his eyes. – “Kunimi is still angry at me, straight up told me no and then hung up. When I called Kyoutani, it was Yahaba who answered, telling me he’d try to convince both Kyoutani and Kunimi. Also, why did you not tell me they were dating, what else did I miss out?

“ _I_ had to tell _you_? Scratch marks on Kyoutani’s back and multiple hickeys on Yahaba’s neck weren’t enough for you to figure everything out?”

“I don’t stare at my friend’s naked backs unlike you, weirdo.” – Oikawa didn’t back down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He always hated when he was the last one to find something out. Hanamaki laughed and ruffled Oikawa’s hair.

“Unless that friend is Iwaizumi, right?” – Hanamaki said and smirked at Oikawa. Oikawa opened his mouth to answer him but couldn’t come up with something, he had to let Makki have this one because he was right. Oikawa pouted and spoke up after few seconds.

“Can you blame me, though? Have you seen his back muscles?”

“Whose?” – Oikawa jumped up when he heard Iwaizumi’s voice from the hallway, walking towards them. Oikawa felt how his cheeks reddened and blush spread on his neck as well.

“Hm? What? No one’s! No one’s of course!” – Oikawa let out high pitched voice and saw how Hanamaki facepalmed, Iwaizumi staring at them with confused face.

“Whatever… Did you talk to others? What did they say?” – Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the frame of door. Oikawa gulped quietly when he noticed that his shirt was little tight, he could clearly see why Iwaizumi spent so much time in gym. Oikawa realized that he zoned out staring at his friend’s body when Iwaizumi snapped his fingers in front of Oikawa, repeating the question. – “Oi, are you here?”

“Hm what? Yeah, yeah, I talked to them… They’ll, um, they’ll be here in a while…” – Oikawa said quickly, avoiding meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. Hanamaki was trying his best not to burst out laughing at this point, he was covering his mouth with is hand.

“Fine…” – Iwaizumi said and turned around to walk back in house when he suddenly stopped, shooting Oikawa smirk over his shoulder. – “Oh, and Tooru, if you want to stare at someone or check them out, you shouldn’t make it _that_ obvious.”

“You’re so stupid.” – Hanamaki burst out laughing once Iwaizumi was out from sight. Oikawa muttered “shut up” under his breath and buried his face in his hands. They spent few more minutes outside and then decided it would be better to wait for others inside. Finally, after about an hour, there was a knock on the door and Oikawa realized he was more anxious about seeing his friends again than telling them about the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches head* *hides behind a wall*  
> if i say things will get better for them any time soon, that will be a lie but who knows... hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter mwah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The question I have, Oikawa, is why are you doing it?” – Kita asked and looked at Oikawa.  
> “Money, Kita. Well, the power and money to be more specific.”

“Where are you going?” – Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa walked out from his room, dressed up in suit instead of jeans and random shirt this time. Oikawa shot him sly smile and looked down to his watch. Iwaizumi already didn’t like whatever he was planning.

“It’s nothing dangerous, Iwaizumi. I’m just meeting up with some old friends.” – Oikawa said, walked past Iwaizumi and quickly started walking down on stairs. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, not following him but looking at his from second floor.

“You don’t have any old friends here, Oikawa. Ones you have, or had, are in living room of this house, discussing how stupid that plan of yours is.” – Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. That sentence caused Oikawa to stop in the end of staircase, leaning on the wooden handle with left arm, looking up at Iwaizumi in eyes.

“First, Iwaizumi that was mean. Second, my plan isn’t as stupid as you guys make it out to be and third and most important – I’m meeting up with Suna Rintaro and Kita Shinsuke.” – Oikawa said, seeing how it took Iwaizumi five seconds to realize what Oikawa has just said and then his eyes widened. Now, taking step forward and walking towards Oikawa.

“Come again?” – Iwaizumi said and stopped in front of Oikawa, who still had his wily smirk on his face. – “You’re meeting up with _who?_ ”

“Suna Rintaro and Kita Shinsuke. You know them, don’t you?” – Oikawa said while shaking his head slightly and turned around, starting to walk towards front door when Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s wrist, stopping him by getting in front of him.

“I should be one asking questions here, actually. I don’t know them, as close as you do apparently, but I’ve heard about them. Why are you meeting up with guys who work with twins and are one of the reasons why our plan failed five years ago?” – Iwaizumi asked with firm voice, waiting for Oikawa’s answer patiently. Oikawa freed himself from Iwaizumi, leaning against the wall next to him while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

“They weren’t the reason why that happened, both you and me know who was. They were just doing their job, and I’m not mad at them for it, if you have another reason to hate them, go ahead I’m not stopping you but they have their part in plan, and I need to talk to them about it.” – Oikawa said. Before Iwaizumi could answer, Oikawa moved from the wall, taking his car keys but then turning around to look at Iwaizumi, who was still looking at him with confused face. – “I don’t have time to explain everything to you, you can come with me and listen to whatever I have to tell them. I’m not stopping you.”

“Just to make sure they won’t put bullet in your brain as soon as you get there.” – Iwaizumi said and started putting on his shoes. He saw how Oikawa rolled his eyes but ignored him.

“Aren’t you going to change? Look what I’m wearing and then you…” – Oikawa commented.

“First of all, I’d be grateful if you stopped staring at my ass while I’m trying to tie my shoelaces, thank you. And second, it’s easier to punch someone in these clothes than ones you’re wearing. Didn’t you say you don’t have much time but you’re the one talking the most right now.” – Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pouted and they were about to leave when suddenly Yahaba walked out from the living room, looking at them with confused face.

“Secret date?” – Was all he asked, causing both Oikawa and Iwaizumi to look at each other at the same time and then look back at Yahaba, blushing slightly because of comment.

“Tooru has something to get done, we’ll be back soon. And it’s not a secret date…” – Iwaizumi answered before Oikawa could say something stupid, like always.

“Alright, I’ll tell the others.” – Yahaba said nothing else and walked back in living room.

“Secret date… why did he ever think that.” – Oikawa muttered under his breath and started walking towards his car, automatically first opening the door for Iwaizumi but he was too deeply in his thoughts to notice Iwaizumi looking at him with shocked face because of his action. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything though, he just got in the car and waited Oikawa to do the same, also trying to cover the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

“I mean… It looked like we were sneaking out, so I’m not surprised.” – Iwaizumi answered, snapping Oikawa out from his thoughts. Brown haired boy didn’t say anything after that, he just shifted slightly on his seat and turned around, placing his right hand on the edge of Iwaizumi’s seat while his left one was still on steering wheel, reversing the car. After that, none of them said anything, Iwaizumi wanted to ask where they were going but he didn’t want to seem that he wanted to start conversation with Oikawa – he actually wanted to talk to Tooru, he was just too stubborn to admit it with himself. So, he just looked out from window, ignoring that he could feel Oikawa looking at him from corner of his eye.

“Aren’t you going to ask where are we going? I know you want to know, but you’re too stubborn to ask me.” – Oikawa said after ten minutes. Iwaizumi chuckled slightly and crossed his hands behind his head, leaning against them on headrest.

“What gives you the idea that I want to know?” – Iwaizumi asked and looked over at Oikawa who was still looking at road in front of them. He shrugged and answered.

“Because you hate when you don’t know something. That’s one of the many things we have in common, just like when you’re the one who finds out something at very last moment.”

“If you know that I want to know, then why aren’t you telling me.”

“Because I want you to ask.” – Oikawa said and smiled at him. but with his _real_ smile, not the one that he usually offers to people he’s not close to or ones who he doesn’t trust. He doesn’t show his real smile to people who he doesn’t want to see that he does have feelings, that sometimes he’s vulnerable too. Iwaizumi is the only exception. So was Suga.

“You’re horrible person. Fine, don’t tell me then.” – Iwaizumi fired back and Oikawa didn’t have to look at him, he knew boy next to him was smiling. It took then five more minutes to get… Middle of nowhere. Literally. – “Oikawa, what the hell did you plan?”

“Nothing… I mean, not nothing, but trust me we’re not going to get killed. This is the safest place where I can talk to them about it.” – Oikawa said quickly, stopping the car. He looked over at Iwaizumi before getting out, smirking. – “Unless, you decide to throw fists.”

“You’ll be the first one who gets hit by it.” – Iwaizumi threatened and opened the door.

“So, you completely lost your trust in me, didn’t you?” – Oikawa asked, leaning against the car. Iwaizumi looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” – Oikawa got his answer by that question. He let out short sigh and looked down to the ground. After few minutes of silence, they heard the sound of car getting closer to them. – “I really hope you brought your gun with you.”

“I did but I already told you, we won’t have to use it.” – Oikawa said and then car stopped in front of them. The front doors opened and then Iwaizumi regretted not changing in suit as well. Both of them were wearing black velvet suits which seemed more expensive that Iwaizumi even wanted to imagine, just like the car he had no idea which one of them was the owner. Iwaizumi has seen them and heard one or two things about Suna and Kita, he knew both of them disliked each other because of some reason but they still had to spent almost whole day together because both of them worked for Osamu. But he has never talked to them, actually he always preferred to stay away from people that were involved with Osamu Miya. Oikawa smiled widely (it was mix of both of his fake and real smile which confused Iwaizumi more than he already was) at them and spoke.

“Long time no see, how are you two?” – He said, still leaning against the car.

“Is that why you called us? Just to have reunion with old friends?” – Kita asked with low, yet firm voice and looked Oikawa in the eyes.

“Jesus, Aran told me you’ve been on bad mood this last few years, not that I’m surprised, I mean, after everything that happened between you and Osa…”

“Either say what you want, or leave me alone, I don’t have time for you.” – Kita said and Iwaizumi didn’t break his gaze on Kita, even though he could feel another one looking at him. Iwaizumi got very confused because of Kita’s reaction when Oikawa mentioned him.

“Oikawa, I think it’s best for both of you to do as they say, and don’t mention _him_ again.” – This time, it was Suna who spoke up, breaking his gaze with Iwaizumi and looking at brown haired boy. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something when Iwaizumi cut him off.

“Why? Don’t you both work for Osamu?” – Iwaizumi looked at Kita and then at Suna, waiting for answer. He heard how Kita chuckled as they leaned against the front of the car.

“We do, but that doesn’t have anything to do with me, no – both of us, hating him.” – Kita said and Iwaizumi saw how Suna rolled his eyes, looking around to distract himself while Kita was explaining to Iwaizumi whatever happened between them. – “I’m not going to tell you details, because I’m sure you don’t want to know what’s going on in my love life, but you can put it as Osamu playing and lying and manipulating both of us, making both of us fall for him just to find out everything about us so he could then blackmail us and force to work for him and do his dirty work.”

“Oh… couldn’t he just… ask? Like decent human being?” – Iwaizumi asked with shocked voice and looked over at Oikawa who didn’t have any emotion on his face, probably already knew about this but Iwaizumi still asked. – “You knew about this already?

“Yeah, me and Kita have on mutual friend – Aran – who I actually met when I was in Argentina planning everything. He also doesn’t really like Osamu so he told me about it.”

“And Osamu Miya and decency? They’re even feel weird when you say them in same sentence together.” – Suna chuckled bitterly. – “You should know this better than anyone, right? Wasn’t he the one who killed your close friend without even blinking an eye?”

“You were the ones who told him we were there, though, or am I wrong?” – Iwaizumi bit back and Suna shot daggers at him with his eyes.

“Yeah, because when you work with someone, especially when you’re forced to work with them, that’s how it works – you have to tell them if someone breaks into their office and tries to steal from them, or am I wrong? – He was already getting on Iwaizumi’s nerves and if it wasn’t for Oikawa speaking up again, he would probably punch Suna in face.

“Okay, let’s not bring back up what happened that day anymore, alright? It was my fiancée who died after all, not that it would hurt anymore right, I mean, why would it?” – His voice got cold and sarcastic while saying the last sentence. Suna broke eye contact with Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with apologetic look on his face. – “Anyways, I didn’t tell you anything about why I needed to meet you, so I’m going to try and make this short. But first before I get to what I want and need from you, I have to tell you the whole plan.”

_*few hours ago*_

“Okay, I know all of you are angry at me, and some of you are more than just angry and I’m really sorry for what happened and the mess I caused, especially with you Kunimi – I know how much you had to run and hide so you wouldn’t get caught, I really am. But, this, what I planned, isn’t about me... I already told one very important part to Iwaizumi, and he told me it’s stupid and dangerous and I know you will think and tell me that as well, so, before you do, please let me tell you the whole thing.” – Oikawa said to guys on the couch while he was next to fireplace, leaning against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. He saw how Kunimi rolled his eyes but decided to ignore it so he couldn’t piss him off more than he already was at both Yahaba and Kindaichi for dragging him here, but deep-down Oikawa knew he was very curious what Tooru was going to say – Kunimi always loved hard, but well-planned jobs. When they didn’t say anything, Oikawa took it as their “continue” so he did. – “While I was away and wasn’t contacting with any of you… it doesn’t mean I wasn’t planning something. It actually came in my mind when I was watching TV one day and in news, they were talking about that place opening and who is the general direction.”

“Spit it out, Oikawa. Say the name of it.” – Kyoutani said and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with smirk, but he wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down to floor.

“National bank.” – Oikawa said and waited for reaction.

“Of Japan?” – Yahaba was the one to ask with confused expression on his face. Oikawa knew it would definitely be him who would ask that question. He moved away from wall slightly, shook his head and looked down to the sleeve of his shirt.

“Of Spain.” – As soon as the words left Oikawa’s mouth, he got the reaction he was expecting from others. Yahaba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again; Kindaichi was looking at Oikawa like he said something very scientific; Kunimi’s eyes were wide, Oikawa thought this was the first time he managed to shock the boy like this; Kyoutani looked straight at Iwaizumi who was still not looking up; Kiyoko wasn’t breaking eye contact with Oikawa. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were also slightly shocked by the name of place but Oikawa could see excitement and wanting to find out more look in their eyes.

“Oikawa… That place belongs to Miya twins, Osamu specifically… You know that right?” – Kunimi said after few minutes of silence. Oikawa shrugged and walked towards the glass door that was leading to balcony, then looking over at Kunimi with smile on his face.

“Oh, I know, I already said I know who it belongs to. That’s what makes everything more exciting, Akira-chan.” – Oikawa said and winked at him. All those nervousness and anxiety he was feeling was gone, in front of them it was still _that_ old Oikawa everyone knew.

“This is insane, even though I haven’t heard anything else and I already knew this part. Oikawa, there is no way you’re doing all of this just because of money, please, just tell us the truth, why are you doing it? Is it for fame? Attention? Revenge? Power? Just be honest this time, Oikawa...” – Suddenly, Iwaizumi got up, walking towards Oikawa. Brown haired boy slightly rolled his eyes like he was annoyed of what Iwaizumi was telling him.

“Money, Iwaizumi, what kind of question even is that.” – Oikawa said with his fake smile and everyone deep down knew he was lying, yet decided not to say anything.

“If it’s just for money, why aren’t you thinking about robbing casino? Or little less secured bank? I’m sure they have thousands, maybe even millions there. Why do you have to break in one where they’re literally… printing… money…” – Matsukawa started but his voice got quieter and quieter when he realized why Oikawa chose that specific bank. – “Oikawa…”

“I’m not choosing those because, even though they do have lot of money there, there’s no other place like the national bank of Spain where you can print billion, if we’re lucky – _billions,_ in a week. Plus, if we always do the same thing over and over and over again, where’s fun in that?” – Oikawa said with confident and joyful voice.

“This is insane, we almost got caught robbing a casino, you think we can pull off robbing the most secured and most crowded bank in whole Spain? Please tell me you’re kidding.” – Kunimi said, looking Oikawa straight in the eye.

“Yes, Kunimi, I do think we can. And I know how much you love taking parts in heists that are this big and this dangerous, or am I wrong?” – No one said anything and neither did Kunimi because this was something he couldn’t argue about with Oikawa, because he _did_ love taking parts in heist that later he could remember and think “woah, that was one hell of a crazy job” – that’s why he agreed to Oikawa’s plans so many times but unlike this time, back then he had more about of trust in Oikawa as his leader than he had in himself.

“You’re fucking insane.” – Kunimi exhaled. – “How do you plan getting in there, asking from curiosity. Because last time checked, everything is more secured there than you can even imagine, plus, it’s Osamu Miya we’re talking about, you know him better than anyone.”

“Don’t forget there are going to be people in there. How do you plan spending days there while controlling them without showing them your face?” – Kindaichi added.

“Or how do you plan on getting out from there without getting killed on spot?”

“Which part of “I have _everything_ planned” was hard to understand? I know how secured it is, Kunimi, that’s why I’m going to talk to two very important people of this plan in few hours. As for hostages, they’re going to have their eyes covered and when they get too tired, we’ll take blindfolds off them and we’ll put on our masks for few hours. About getting out, that part is the hardest part Yahaba, and it’s going to take me a while to explain it, but one thing I can already tell you about it is that I have friend who can help us with that part, and it doesn’t involve walking out from the main entrance with bags full of money. Don’t stress yourself about it, I’m not going to leave anyone inside no matter what happens. Now, before I get in the details of the parts like that which are not important, _yet,_ I’m going to start from beginning, tell you every possibility of what I think can possibly go wrong and what we can do to fix it if it happens, and then tell you about escape plan as well.” – It took Oikawa almost two hours to tell and show them everything and answer their questions.

“But wait, if Kunimi and Kindaichi are staying outside and only seven of us are going in, will we be able to handle everything on our own?” – Yahaba asked and pointed at others on couch. Oikawa thought about that, but he told himself they’d be able to pull it off until when he told Aran about his plan in Argentina, his friend answered him with “If you’re really thinking about doing something like that, you’ll need more people than just seven.”

“Thanks for reminding me about that, Yahaba. I thought about that part and I thought we would be okay but then one of my friends convinced me that I’d need more people, so I connected to people who I saw eight years ago last time.” – Oikawa said and looked at clock on the wall, they’d be there in any minute. It took Iwaizumi few seconds to remember who Oikawa saw eight years ago that he trusted so much to tell them about plan like this and ask them to help him. As soon as names hit his brain, he looked at Oikawa with shocked face.

“Oikawa, you didn’t…” – He said with both shocked and amazed tone and Oikawa shot him a smirk but before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Taller boy moved away from glass door, walking towards the entrance to open the door for whoever was outside.

“Hello, Tooru! Long time no see!” – As soon as Oikawa opened the door, Bokuto threw his arms around slightly shorter boy’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.

“Nice to see yo- ow, don’t break my bones, Jesus Christ.” – Oikawa choked out because Bokuto was holding him more tightly than Oikawa thought he would. He tapped his hand on Bokuto’s back and freed himself from gray-haired boy, turning around to look at Akaashi.

“Hi.” – Akaashi was still how Oikawa remembered him. Oikawa smiled at him and looked at Bokuto’s hair, his usually spiky hair was down, messily being placed all over his head.

“It suits you.” – Oikawa commented and chuckled. Then he placed his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, pushing him slightly to walk into living room. – “Let’s go talk to others.”

“Well? what do you say?” – Oikawa asked after few minutes when they discussed everything with Bokuto and Akaashi as well. Bokuto was asking him million questions – Oikawa knew that even though, he was very loud and had child-like personality, when it came to work itself, he was very serious and went through every detail; Akaashi asked only one or two questions, nodding at Oikawa when he got answers.

“Fine, I’m with you but if you pull out the same tricks you did five years ago. I swear to every God that exists and doesn’t exist, Oikawa, I will not do the same thing I did back then, I will leave you there, don’t make me do something that’s going to get you in jail and then I know I’ll regret it forever. Tell us if there is something else that we should know.”

* _present*_

“Okay, we got that part, but seems like you have everything planned out, then why do you need us?” – Suna asked before Kita could say anything.

“Well, you see, I do have everything planned but I need to get inside somehow. Well, not me specifically – me, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are going to go in from front door, I need you two because I need to get stuff we have inside – guns, bombs, things we will need to survive that four days while we’re there – but I don’t think I’ll be able to bring them by myself and I don’t think I have to tell you how well you people control who brings and what they bring inside. So, I need you to give me the access to the truck that brings paper inside every Monday so the money can get printed, I’ll be able to hide stuff inside and also, others will get in bank without problem if they’re hiding there as well.” – Oikawa explained. – “Oh, and also I’ll need it later too, you know after we finish printing the money and everything, so we can escape without anyone noticing it’s us who just robbed the bank.”

“And you think they won’t check what’s inside and who’s driving it?” – Kita asked.

“That’s why I need you to be the one driving it – everyone knows and trusts you. And for another part, that’s where I have to ask Suna for favor… I need you to meet us outside and convince the guards that we’re already late then usual and that they need to open the gates in back without checking anything and let us in. Isn’t it easy?” – Even though Oikawa was trying not to seem nervous, he was _very_ nervous. If Kita and Suna refused to help, there was no way Iwaizumi, Kiyoko and others would be able to bring everything inside without getting arrested in the spot. If they refused, plan simply wouldn’t work. And it almost drove Oikawa insane, and Iwaizumi knew this, Kita and Suna couldn’t but he could read Oikawa like an open book and he knew million negative thoughts were in his head.

“And what is it there for us? Why should we help you rob the place where we work in, when we can get either get arrested for it or get killed without blink of an eye by Osamu because of it?” – Kita asked, causing Oikawa to shrug and smile forcedly.

“Because you hate him. And you hate working with him after you know, he played with your feelings – lying to you? making you fall for him? finding out everything about you? also using you for pleasure? – while parallelly doing exact same with Suna. You have something against him, I don’t know what is it but I heard it’s something he doesn’t want anyone to know. You don’t have evidence but you don’t need one because your word has lot more worth than it. You just want moment to pull that card on him, don’t you? You want him to remember for the rest of his life that playing with you was very, _very_ bad idea.”

“You only care about yourself, Oikawa, we all know that.” – Suna spoke up before Kita could answer. Oikawa smirked, looking him straight in eyes.

“Maybe, that’s how you survive in this world, but I’m also man of my words and if I promise someone something, I don’t break my promise.”  
“Like you didn’t break your promise with Koushi that you’d protect him no matter what? Or like you didn’t break your promise with Iwaizumi that you would never leave him?” – Suna backfired, causing everyone around them to freeze and tense – including Kita.

“Shut it, Rintaro.” – Kita hissed and ignored Suna rolling his eyes, yet still getting shocked by next words. Iwaizumi too, he didn’t expect them to answer that. – “Fine, I’m with you.”

“What about you, Suna? Don’t you want to do the same to him?” – Iwaizumi asked.

“I don’t care, I don’t want revenge or breaking his heart – even if I wanted to, Miya Osamu does _not_ have one. I just want him to leave me alone, I don’t want to be his puppet anymore. As for getting played, I don’t care about that either – I’m used to it.” – Suna answered, chuckling and not breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi. – “Getting used because of my body and because they wanted me to do something isn’t anything that I haven’t been through probably hundred times already, so, if Kita is with you, then fine. I’ll help you too.”

“The question I have, Oikawa, is why are _you_ doing it?” – Kita asked and looked at Oikawa.

“Money, Kita. Well, the power _and_ money to be more specific.”

“I’ll drive, you still seem like you’re on the edge of having mental breakdown, I don’t want you to crash into a tree and kill both of us, and I’m not taking no for answer.” – Before Oikawa could do or say anything, Iwaizumi was already pushing him away from left door, opening it and getting in driver’s seat. Oikawa looked at him with shocked face, then looking at Kita’s car that was getting smaller and smaller till it disappeared in direction where it came from, and then he turned around to look at Iwaizumi who sat comfortably.

“You know I don’t allow everyone to drive _this_ car, right?” – Oikawa asked rhetorically.

“I do, but I’m not _everyone,_ plus, like I said, I don’t want to die. So, stop with these useless talks and get your ass in car or I’ll leave you behind and then you’ll have to walk.”

“You won’t.” – Oikawa said and walked on the other side, getting in passenger’s seat and letting out sigh when he saw Iwaizumi’s confused expression. – “I know you won’t leave me behind, you never did, even when I broke you heart. You need me, just like I need you.”

“That’s what I thought five years ago, that you needed me, but look where we are now. _You_ left, and I already told you, the reason why I was looking for you is because I needed to be sure that you were okay! I told you, I couldn’t live with the thought of knowing you might’ve done something stupid and get yourself killed, and that I might’ve been able to stop that from happening but I didn’t do anything, how many times do I have to tell you same thing over and over again… Just admit you’re selfish, Oikawa.” – Iwaizumi didn’t know himself where these words came from and why he was saying it truth be told. But he sounded cold, and his words were more hurtful than they ever were, but it was the truth. And Oikawa knew this because Iwaizumi _never_ lied to him. There was silence after that for around five minutes, Oikawa looking out from window while Iwaizumi had his eyes glued on the road, deeply in thoughts, till he spoke up again, looking at Oikawa for split second.

“I’ll help you, I made that clear few hours ago at my place, but like Kunimi said, if there is something else that you’re planning, tell me right now, Oikawa, even if you’re not telling others, even if you don’t want them to know, tell _me,_ you know I always kept your secrets and I’ll do that this time too. Just be honest when it’s something as serious as this for _once_ in your life. And tell me if this is about getting revenge for Sugawara as well, just tell me the truth.” – Iwaizumi added. Taller boy felt how his heart started to beat faster and his palms started to get sweatier, he didn’t dare to look in Iwaizumi’s direction.

Oikawa did come up with something else, something way riskier than just breaking in the bank, putting everyone’s lives in danger and printing billion. But he knew if he told Iwaizumi, he’d disagree or tell him that he’s just being stupid and doing something like that is impossible, especially under so much pressure.

But he also knew that if everything went the way he wanted, he would be able to succeed in this part as well, plus, that place is in that bank, maybe little more secured and it’s little harder to get inside but it was _there._

But there was that big _if_ that drove Oikawa insane.

It was that _if_ that might have caused everything to come crashing down.

Just like all those years ago and Oikawa didn’t know if he’d manage to live with himself and more feeling of guilt if it happened again just because of _him._

Yet, he still didn’t know why he wanted to risk it so much. Actually, he did know, he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it with himself or to tell Iwaizumi.

They didn’t say anything for another five or ten minutes and Oikawa thought they were going back hom- to _Iwaizumi’s place_ when suddenly older boy took the different road that Oikawa didn’t really remember where was going till Iwaizumi stopped the car and Oikawa recognized the place where they met ten years ago, and where they spent hours together. 

Iwaizumi didn’t get out from the car like Oikawa expected. Oikawa could still feel Iwaizumi’s burning gaze on him. Car was on the sideway and when Oikawa looked out from window, deciding to keep his gaze glued at ocean that he spent hours watching years ago when he was broken and needed comfort, rather than look Iwaizumi in the eye because he knew Iwaizumi would repeat the question. Even if it was easier than breathing for Oikawa to tell a lie, even if he was lying to Kunimi or Kiyoko or anyone else from his friend group, one person he couldn’t properly lie to and get away with it was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa was good liar, probably one of the best out of everyone in that room. He was good in many things’ truth be told, but lying was something he has been doing since he was a kid, it wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with or wasn’t good in it. Especially after he ran away from his house when living there became more than hell for him because of his both mentally and physically abusive father and mother that told him million times that she wished for him to never even be born.

After that, Oikawa decided that if his family turned their back on him, he would do the same, and he did. One night he just got up and ran away. Not leaving a note, not telling them he’d never return. He didn’t even tell his older sister and he didn’t regret that; she was the one who stood on the side and watched how his parents were _breaking_ his brother. Tooru didn’t feel bad for leaving her behind, if fifteen years old Oikawa had to somehow survive in _streets_ , his eighteen years old sister would be able to do the same at _home_.

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa met, he was angry, sad, broken and abandoned. It happened around five or six months later after Oikawa ran away from place you could call hellhole more than home, and Iwaizumi ran away from Orphan house.

Iwaizumi didn’t run away from that place because the people there weren’t taking care of him, no, he just didn’t _fit in._ Lot of kids there told him that. Every day when he woke up and went to room where they all spent most time, Iwaizumi was always with Matsukawa though – he was only his real friend in that place – there was always someone who made sure that Iwaizumi was reminded every day that he was weird or that didn’t belong there or that no family would ever want him. Why? Because once they overheard him telling Matsukawa that he figured out he was gay. Elders in that place knew other boys and girls weren’t treating Iwaizumi well, but there was not much they could do other than promise Iwaizumi that it wouldn’t happen again and that they eventually would stop.

But they never did.

So, one night before Matsukawa fell asleep, Iwaizumi walked to his side of room, telling him that he wanted to run away from orphanage. Matsukawa tried to convince him it was impossible but Iwaizumi finally admitted that he has been thinking about doing it for months already but he didn’t want to leave Matsukawa behind.

“Fine, I’ll come with you then. Plus, you’ll need someone to look out for you.” – This was all Matsukawa said that night and ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair, telling him that they’d speak about details in the morning. And Iwaizumi couldn’t believe that Matsukawa was going to do that, for _him._ Because he didn’t want Iwaizumi to be all alone out there.

They might’ve been only fifteen, but they weren’t stupid. When they ran away from orphanage as far as they could, they knew that they’d have to do stuff they didn’t want to, so they could survive, even if it included illegal actions.

Once when they were acting like they were just normal kids while they had drugs in their bags that they had to take to the other side of town – that was when they accidentally met Hanamaki. By that time, he was living and learning things he would need later with Irihata and when he found out who Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were involved with, he dragged them to Irihata – literally. Despite Iwaizumi always trying to be strong, both physically and mentally, he was more than just scared at that moment when he was telling older man everything, but he just kindly smiled at him and told them he was going to take care of them being involved with people on the other side of town. That was how Matsukawa and Iwaizumi met their friend, also person who they could count on, who also taught them many things and got place which they could call home.

But there was something missed. _Someone_ missing, but Iwaizumi had no idea who.

Until one day, when he was out to take a walk and saw Oikawa, standing close to the edge of cliff, watching sun sinking down in ocean with sad and broken expression on his face.

First thought Iwaizumi got when he saw him - mixed colors of red and orange that were reflected by ocean on his face, on the verge tears and deeply in his thoughts, thinking “What did I do? Why do this continue happening to me? Why do I keep trusting wrong people?” – was that he was _beautiful._ Maybe little broken, but still beautiful.

Oikawa didn’t know what to do, how to do anything or if he even wanted to be another day on this earth. He was only fifteen, and he was spiritually _broken._ It took Iwaizumi years to finally help him get back up on his feet, to make him realize that he needed Oikawa, like Oikawa needed him. Whenever he told Oikawa this sentence, his answer was always the same thing over again.

“You don’t even know me normally, you don’t know lot about me, why am I here and how I ended up here. Things I _had to do_ to do to not get killed. Despite of my age, there are lot of people that don’t like me, Iwa-chan, are you willing to risk everything you _finally_ have, just for _me_?” – Oikawa once asked when they were sitting close to the ocean. Iwaizumi didn’t know, he really didn’t. There was something in Oikawa that made him want to be with him, to be friends with him and be by his side whenever Oikawa needed him. But was he really ready to sacrifice everything for boy he met days ago, and probably drag Matsukawa down with him? He wasn’t sure if Irihata would want to clean the mess Oikawa made behind him without even realizing it, but even if he had to beg, he would. There was hope for Oikawa for finally getting home and people that would care about him, and Iwaizumi would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try to do this for Oikawa. He couldn’t stand there and see boy in front of him breaking, he wanted to help Oikawa heal from whatever happened to him before he ran away and after. Oikawa might’ve been stubborn and seem cold but all of it was just self-defense mechanism. He might’ve been bratty but he was just a _boy._ Fifteen-year-old boy who got hurt and betrayed multiple times. And Iwaizumi wanted to take care of him. To help him love _himself_ again. Iwaizumi shrugged and placed his hand softly on Oikawa’s shoulder, younger boy flinching a little bit but not removing Iwaizumi’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter that you haven’t told me what happened to you, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to, I just want you to feel safe, I want you to know that there are people out here who care about you. I care about you, I know you might don’t have trust in me but I really care about you, Oikawa.” – Iwaizumi said softly and noticed tears in brown haired boy’s eyes. Oikawa sniffed and looked down to sand and Iwaizumi realized something because of his reaction. – “Tooru… has no one ever told you they care about you?”

“No.” – Oikawa said simply and let out bitter chuckle, then looked up from sand to Iwaizumi’s eyes, seeing sadness and sympathy in them. – “You couldn’t call place where I grew up home, and people who I grew up with caring, Iwa-chan. People caring for me is something I’ve never experienced. I know, it might be hard to believe but it’s truth.”

“Well, what happened, happened. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but it’s in past. I know it will take you a while to move on, but you have me. And I’m not going to leave your side… I don’t lie to people who I care about, and I’ll always tell you the truth… I promise.”

“Always?” – Oikawa asked with confused face. – “Even if truth is painful?”

“Even if it’s painful truth. Relationships are all about trust and I’m never going to lie to you.” – Iwaizumi said and placed his finger under Oikawa’s chin, making him look up again. – “It’s us against the world, from now on… but we might also have to include Issei and Takahiro or they won’t leave us alone and prank us at every given chance.”

“I’m scared…” – Oikawa said after a while, not tearing away his gaze from ocean. Iwaizumi frowned and moved little closer to Oikawa. – “I’m scared of trusting wrong person again… I’m scared that I won’t be able to survive on my own and that I’ll have to go back to where I ran away from. I don’t want to go back… I never want to go back…”

“You won’t have to. You have me. I promise I’ll talk to Irihata… well, if you let me.” – Iwaizumi told Oikawa few days ago that he would talk to him, but Oikawa didn’t want him to, he didn’t want Iwaizumi to lose his home and friends just because of him. He still couldn’t understand why Iwaizumi was risking so much for a broken boy he met just days ago, but he knew if roles were switched, Oikawa would do the same for Iwaizumi. He wouldn’t even think twice about it, he would do anything to make him feel safe and loved.

Yes, they might’ve known each other for only a while but for Oikawa, Iwaizumi meant more than just some random person that felt sorry for him. He was his friend, someone Oikawa has never in his life had. And it felt good – knowing that there was someone in his wrecked world that loved him for who he was, and that this person would stay by his side.

“I’ve missed this place.” – After few minutes of silence, Iwaizumi broke the silence and this time, he got out from the car and Oikawa knew why. Every time they came to this place, Iwaizumi always tried to get as close as he could to ocean – he loved the smell of it, which Oikawa found funny and adorable at the same time. He could sit there for few hours, just watch waves and think – something he loved doing more than anything. Oikawa got out as well, walking forwards to stand next to Iwaizumi.

It felt nice, being back here where they spent lot of time together.

Place where Iwaizumi helped Oikawa realize that he could be there for him, no matter what. Place where Oikawa started to heal the wound with Iwaizumi’s help that his family and some other people left on him. He didn’t know if he could ever thank Iwaizumi enough for that. Because if it wasn’t for him back then, Oikawa wouldn’t be here now.

He wouldn’t be alive anymore, because back then, he didn’t want to be. But then he found someone, person who he wanted to stay alive for – yet, person who he would also sacrifice himself for without blink of an eye. He would do _anything_ for Iwaizumi.

“Remember what you said earlier today? When you asked how I spent five years away without getting small urge to call you?” – After few minutes of comfortable silence and only listening to sound of waves, Oikawa spoke up and Iwaizumi hummed without looking at him. Oikawa took deep breath and leaned against the side of car, his hands in his pockets while returning his gaze back to ocean. – “I did want to call you, I really did, Hajime. But every time I typed your phone number, there was some kind of little voice in my head, telling me that I didn’t have any right to call you. After that night when you confessed, after I broke your heart I didn’t know if I was even allowed to talk to you.”

“You were. You were allowed to call me, maybe if you did, things wouldn’t be the way they are now. You leaving didn’t hurt me as much as you leaving _without_ telling me anything about it – that was what broke my heart more than when you chose Sugawara over me.”

“I’m sorry, Hajime, I really am… Just, tell me what can I do? What can I do to fix all of this?” – Oikawa sounded desperate, Iwaizumi knew he meant his words, but he was going to keep his promise (unlike Oikawa) and tell him the truth, even if it hurt.

“I don’t know, Oikawa, I don’t know. I have no idea if there’s something you can do to fix our broken relationship…” – Iwaizumi sighed because admitting that there was possibility that they would never get back what they had in past, even as friends, hurt Iwaizumi more than he thought it would. He took deep breath and then turned around, walking on the other side of car to get in driver’s seat again but before he got in, he looked at Oikawa who was still facing him with his back. – “Let’s go. We have to get ready for everything.”

“I didn’t plan anything else. I only planned what I told you, nothing else… I promise. And this is not revenge for Sugawara, I’m telling you the truth.”

Again. He did it again. He lied to Iwaizumi straight in his face without even blinking.

Maybe what Kunimi told him five years ago after Koushi’s funeral was true.

Maybe lying _is_ in his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any grammar mistakes please ignore them...  
> not me writing both Iwaoi and Osakita angst in one chapter someone take away my laptop.   
> also, as you noticed i used they/them pronounces for Kita and nope it was not a typo not even once, i decided to include non-binary character because they're very rarely in fanfics :(   
> and by the way, actual heist part starts in next chapter *smirks*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yet, it was still you who pulled the trigger and then watched person I loved bleed out in my arms. I bet it brought you joy, didn’t it?” – Oikawa shot back bitterly.  
> “I never had anything against Sugawara, I wasn’t even aiming for him, bullet was meant for you.” – Osamu spoke."

Oikawa could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster every second he got close to the bank. His palms and forehead were sweaty and he was glaring at the watch on his wrist in every two minutes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were little ahead of him so all three of them walking in together wouldn’t be too suspicious and as for others, they were with Kita, waiting for the transport that they had to use to get inside.

“We’ve been over this for hundred times, I’ll try to not punch anyone.” – Iwaizumi heard Kyoutani murmuring with low and angry voice while having his arms crossed in front of his chest. Yahaba placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, making him look him straight in the eyes. – “Fine, I will not punch anyone… if it’s not necessary…”

“What was that?” – Yahaba said firmly but Kita interrupted.

“No one is punching anyone, the fact that I’m helping you with this does not mean that I’ll let you punch my co-workers without valid reason.” – Kita said and shot Kyoutani short glare, then looking back at the road where the truck and two security cars were going to show up any minute now. Without even looking at others, Kita knew how nervous all of them were, and they couldn’t blame them. Before going to do the dirty job that Osamu forced him to do, he was always nervous but tried not to show it. But none of them ever were _this_ dangerous, it was always something very stupid in Kita’s opinion.

“Wait, I see something.” – Suddenly, Kiyoko said and moved little closer to brick wall so she could see if it was really car they’ve been waiting for since 8 am or if she was slowly going insane. Kita placed their hand on Kiyoko’s shoulder and looked at the direction she was pointing at, then nodded and looked back at others.

“They’re here, remember what you have to do?” – Kita asked Kyoutani, who nodded. They waited for few seconds before security cars and truck moved little further and then stopped, looking at road ahead of them with confused faces – they couldn’t understand why there were red traffic signs in front of them, saying there was road work ahead when the road was completely empty. Kita nodded at others, the sign that it was time for them to act and then quickly took M4 carbine from the ground which they borrowed from Oikawa, sliding hand in pocket of their dark brown suit to take out the magazine and loading into the weapon. Kiyoko and Iwaizumi quickly walked towards the security car that was in front of the truck, when they got on the sides of black BMW X5, Kiyoko pointed her pistol at person who was in driver’s seat and Iwaizumi pointed his M16 rifle at another person.

Before people in the second similar car would be able to react, Kyoutani and Yahaba were already there, opening the doors and forcing them to get out from car. Bokuto went towards the truck, opened the door of the side where was driver’s seat and pointing his CZ 75 at him, Akaashi next to him. Kita saw how confused and little scared their co-workers were – not that it was surprising. So, they exhaled but had to admit that they didn’t think Oikawa’s team would be able to take care of everything so easily and so quickly.

“Great job everyone. Guys…” – Kita said, walking closer to cars and looked at Bokuto and Akaashi. As soon as duo realized why Kita was looking at them, they nodded in sync and they stepped away from driver, then went back to the place where their things were placed. Meanwhile, Kita stepped closer to the boy who looked at them with wide eyes.

“Kita-san? What is going on…” – Ginjima asked and Kita heard fear and confusion in his voice, not that they could blame the poor boy, Kita – who he was friends with and have known for years – was holding a _fucking rifle_ in their hands, and not telling anything to people dressed up in dark red jumpsuits with black masks that were covering more than half of their faces that were pointing guns at them.

“Nothing… Well, actually we’re going to have some visitors in bank today, and they also plan on staying there for a while but it’s nothing you have to worry about.” – Kita said with smile on their face which confused silver haired boy more. Kita sighed and stepped closer to him. – “I think it will be better for you if you don’t ask too many questions. Trust me.”

“B-but they’re literally pointing guns at us, and two of them are putting the number of weapons and bombs inside truck I can’t even count… Kita, seriously, what the hell is going on?” – Ginjima slightly raised his voice and stepped away from truck, wanting to get closer to Kita so he would have more time to contact someone in bank with his phone and give hint to them that something was happening but Kiyoko was faster and smarter.

“Hey!” – She said with high voice and when boy turned his head around to look at her, she quickly threw the gun she was holding in her left hand, stepping back to stretch her arm and point that gun to security car driver, then took out the pistol from the inside of her jumpsuit (Kita had no idea she ever had it there), pointing it little lower and shooting. The bullet didn’t hit Ginjima, it hit the ground close to his feet but it caused him to automatically drop his phone on the ground. Kiyoko did all of this in split seconds and truth be told, she was just as surprised as others, Iwaizumi was looking at her with wide eyes, not believing what the hell he just witnessed. Kita looked at phone that was cracked now a little bit, then back at boy in front of them and let out a disappointed sigh, stepping closer to him.

“Fine, I didn’t want to do this but… hands up everyone. Right now.” – They said with firm voice now and others did as they were told. Then Kita looked at Kyoutani and nodded. Younger boy put his gun on top of the car he was standing in front of and took out the metal handcuffs he was keeping in his pocket – putting them on security guy’s wrists, then nudging him to step away from car and stand next to Ginjima. Iwaizumi did the same with another guy who looked at him with pissed off expression but he decided to ignore it, they didn’t have time for this. Akaashi and Bokuto were already done with putting their stuff in the truck and now they were standing little further from them, controlling if anyone was coming towards them on the road. Kiyoko and Yahaba were still standing next to drivers, pointing guns at them so they wouldn’t do anything stupid like Ginjima.

“You know security in bank will know something happened to us in our way, right?” – One of them spoke up after few minutes of silence while Iwaizumi was putting on the clothes of the boy that he put handcuffs on. Kita looked down at watch and shook their head. They still had ten more minutes, it was only 8:20, they agreed with Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa that they’d be there at 8:30. Kita looked at the boy in eyes.

“They won’t. Our hacker already took care of that, but don’t worry, nothing is happening to any of you… Well, if you don’t decide to don’t to as I tell you to.” – Suddenly, Kita wasn’t that caring person in their eyes, they seemed colder. Scarier. 

“Why are you doing this, Kita? You know Osamu will get angry, right? And plus, this is crime, you might and will get arrested for it!” – Ginjima asked and Kita let out a small chuckle.

“Osamu will get angry, huh?” – They said and looked around at others. Akaashi and Bokuto were telling handcuffed guys to stay quiet while they were in the truck, Kiyoko lowering the gun because now the driver was Iwaizumi’s responsibility and then getting inside the bigger car with Bokuto’s help. Akaashi said he would explain thing or two to them while they were inside and then closed the doors with Kyoutani helping him after Yahaba climbing in as well. Kyoutani was dressed like Iwaizumi so when they got to the entrance, no one would notice that they weren’t actually security guards. Then Kita looked back at boy in front of them and cocked their head with smirk. – “That’s the whole point of me helping them.”

“Kita-san, I… Akiko is staying with twins the whole day… If something happens to her…” – Ginjima said after few minutes. Kita had placed the rifle on the floor of the car and now had gun in their lap in case something happened and there was need to use it.

“Nothing will happen to her! I have my own history and problems with Osamu, not Atsumu and Atsumu’s daughter. I might be doing something that is crime, but trust me, this isn’t the first time I’m doing something like this… Don’t look at me that way, Hitoshi, there are lot of things you don’t know about me and Osamu and what happened between us… and trust me, you probably don’t even want to find out. It’s not very pleasant story.”

“You’ll get caught, Kita. And you will go to jail, is that worth of whatever happened between you and Osamu-san?” – This was all he said and then looked back at road so he wouldn’t hit car in front of them. Kita let out bitter chuckle and looked out from window.

Kita thought about everything that happened between them and Osamu. They loved Osamu, even till this day they did, but the hate Kita had towards him because of everything that Osamu did to them and forced them to do – it was stronger. It actually broke Kita’s heart because every time they thought about returning the favor and causing Osamu the pain that he caused Kita – they felt bad, they felt _horrible_. Because every time they thought about hurting him, the memories of them lying in Osamu’s bed, Kita’s head resting on Osamu’s chest and they were telling him about everything that happened to them in past – things Kita never strong enough to tell anyone else, every time Osamu comforted them by saying the words Kita needed to hear while he had his one arm wrapped around Kita’s body and while he was playing with Kita’s soft hair with another one – came back in their head and it shattered their heart because Kita knew there was no way that those things would happen again. Because they knew Osamu never really loved them. That was the part the hurt the most, because they thought that once in their life, they were loved by the person that they had such strong feelings for, but of course, it wasn’t that easy. It never was.

Yet, sometimes they would randomly start thinking about what would have happened and where their relationship would go if Osamu didn’t decide to fuck everything up. If Osamu just asked them to work with him, instead of blackmailing Kita with saying he would tell everyone about Kita’s past and how they did some things Osamu _knew_ they never told anyone else about it and that they just wanted to leave it in past and forget about it.

If Osamu didn’t cheat on them with Suna – parallelly lying and cheating on Suna as well with Kita – and then go back to the place Kita used to call _their home_ , walk into their bedroom and casually start talking to Kita and tell how much he loved them – like he wasn’t lying straight through his teeth and like he wasn’t out there, fucking someone else hours ago. But he was always good with covering it up and Kita never noticed anything but even if they did, they were sure they would forgive Osamu. Because they thought Osamu would go crawling back to them, begging and telling them that it was just one mistake and that it wouldn’t happen ever again. And Kita would forgive him, because no matter how much they tried to be strong and never put anyone else above themself, Kita was weak when it came to Osamu Miya, and they hated it, yet there was no way to change that.

But the worst part was what happened when Kita found out. That day when Kita decided to surprise Osamu and go to work to see him but when they walked in Osamu’s office, they were the one who was left surprised. The moment they opened the door and saw that the person they finally let in and let themself fall in love with after everything they went through, fucking someone else on his desk – that was the moment Kita felt more pain in their heart than they ever did in their entire life. Yet, they expected Osamu to tell them something, to say that it was a mistake or that it only happened once – because Kita was _weak_ when it came to Osamu and if Osamu said those – Kita would forgive him, but that was not what happened. Instead, Osamu just walked away from his desk, now not even looking at brown haired boy Kita had no idea who he was, getting closer to Kita who was still standing frozen on the spot, placing his hand on their cheek, caressing it and then saying “now it’s probably good time to tell you that I don’t love you. I never did” – like these words didn’t mean anything, like they didn’t cause Kita’s heart to _shatter_ in their chest. And then there was Osamu blackmailing them, forcing them to work for him and do his dirty work. Same for Suna, who was looking at pair with shocked face and Kita could see regret in his eyes. Later he told them that he had no idea if Osamu was even in a relationship and if he had known, he would never get involved with him. Kita just brushed it off, not wanting to talk about Osamu anymore. But they still had to see him every single day.

“Guys, I’m going in.” – Oikawa said in earpiece. Iwaizumi told him something about trying not to get killed as soon as he walked in but he ignored him, putting on his fake smile to trick security in entrance that he was there for friendly reasons and after he got checked that he didn’t have any weapon on him, he walked inside the large building.

Oikawa has never been in this place before, and as much as he hated Osamu, he had to admit that he had very good taste when it came to decorating places, especially when place was as extensive and important to him as this one. There weren’t lot of people in bank but they weren’t little amount of either, it was perfect, just like Oikawa needed. He started walking towards the blond-haired girl sitting on his right, answering calls quickly and writing down things. Oikawa fixed his glasses and leaned on the woodened desk.

“Hello, how can I help you?” – She said in Spanish. Oikawa thanked Irihata in his head for forcing him to study different languages, especially Spanish, while he was living with him.

For Iwaizumi, learning languages were as easy as breathing, Matsukawa wasn’t very smart academically but still managed to learn whatever Irihata told him, Hanamaki was helping them with it and he was very good with what he was doing, Oikawa on the other hand… It took him around one of two years of struggling to finally know any other language other than his native one. He smiled at the girl and responded.

“I’m here to see Osamu Miya?” – His answer sounded more like a question than statement but girl didn’t pay attention to that, she was more shocked by the fact that some stranger wanted to meet up with her boss out of blue.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s that easy to meet him like this… And plus, he’s very busy these days.” – She said. Oikawa leaned closer to her, maybe scaring her a little bit but he didn’t have time for that, Iwaizumi and others would be here in few minutes and he needed to distract Osamu before they took care of everything, Plus, he was losing his patience.

“Look, just… Tell him someone with brown hair and brown eyes came to see him like he promised few days ago.” – She opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked in Oikawa’s eyes and saw how serious he was, she just nodded and took phone, pressing one button and telling Osamu clearly what Oikawa told her to. Oikawa thanked her with smile on his face and turned around to face the stairs that was leading to second floor – where Osamu’s office was. He was still leaning on desk with his left arm when he saw Matsukawa appearing from the other side behind the wall. He winked at Oikawa with grin on his face and pointed at Hanamaki with his eyes, who was leaning against the white wall in front of Oikawa, camera pointing right at him.

“Matsukawa stop moving around so much or they’ll notice they’re watching the same clip over and over again.” – Suddenly, while he was fixing his black leather gloves that he put on so he wouldn’t leave fingerprints anywhere, Oikawa heard Kunimi’s voice and realized Kunimi was doing the first task he had – recording the clips from different angles and looping them.

When they got in depths of plan, Oikawa explained that in the corners of main entrance’s huge doors, there are little red emergency buttons – if they get damaged, the iron doors will move and lock on its own and stay like that till anyone from inside opens them. Damaging those buttons so doors would close were Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s part but Kunimi needed them to stay still for few seconds because he had to loop the clips so security wouldn’t realize it was them who shot the buttons. As for two security guys standing in the entrance – distracting them was Kindaichi’s part. Making little alarm go off in the other side, far away from those doors wasn’t something hard for him.

“Okay, I’m done. You can move around as much as you want now, Matsukawa.” – Kunimi said after few seconds. Oikawa was already getting annoyed with Osamu not showing up on first floor. But finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw someone moving on the left side of stairs and quickly walking down on wide marble stairs. As soon as Osamu saw Oikawa, he noticed how gray-haired boy tensed but tried not to show it. Oikawa fixed the lapels of his blazer, starting walking towards Osamu with his most used smile on his face.

“Just buy us few more minutes till Suna manages so convince security.” – Kita said and Oikawa hummed in response. He shot short gaze at Matsukawa while he walking towards Osamu, tucking his hair behind his ear just to show Matsukawa three fingers – as “give me three minutes till I get Atsumu.” Black haired boy nodded but Osamu didn’t notice because he wasn’t paying attention to him, he was looking at Oikawa, who knew Osamu was more confused and maybe scared as well. Osamu knew Oikawa wouldn’t just fly to Spain from Japan around week later after he told him firmly “I’ll see you soon, Osamu, and I’ll remind you your own words” – he knew Oikawa was planning something but _what?_

“Hi.” – Oikawa said with smile on his face when he got close to Osamu. Gray-haired boy was looking at him with the gaze that should’ve send shivers down on Oikawa’s back but it didn’t, it just made him feel more excited.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” – Osamu asked with firm voice and Oikawa pouted to annoy him even more. Huh, Osamu seemed not to be having the best day of his life.

“Awh, is this how you treat your guests?”

“You’re not my guest, Tooru. What are you doing here?!”

“Come on, now, no need to get yourself so worked up, plus, I know you’re excited to see me. But I think it will be best if we go to our office, what do you think?” – Oikawa still had his fake smile on and when Osamu didn’t move from the spot, he sighed and walked closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. – “I don’t think it’s good idea if we discuss our past in front of so many people, right Miya?”

“Fine. But don’t forget, there are cameras everywhere, don’t even try to do something stupid.” – Osamu said after few seconds and it took Oikawa every amount of self-control not to tell him in face that Kunimi and Kindaichi already took care of those – that now the only people who had access to every camera in building where them.

“I won’t, just came here to talk.” – It wasn’t like saying this lie was very hard for Oikawa, in fact, it actually felt good to say it. He put his hands in pockets of his pants and shot duo on first floor one last glare, then walking behind Osamu to go to his office. When they walked in and Oikawa close the door behind him, he looked down to his watch. Then spoke up. – “Where’s Atsumu, by the way? Or Akiko?”

“Why are you _really_ here, Oikawa?!” – As soon as Osamu heard his niece’s name, he turned round quickly, grabbing Oikawa by the lapels of his blazer and pinning him on the door, asking him the question with threatening voice.

Oikawa knew that even though Osamu has always been horrible person, when it came to Akiko, he was willing to do everything for her. Especially because her mother left her when she was very little and she was raised by the twins. Osamu had only one weakness – her – and Oikawa was going to use that weakness against him no matter what, despite the fact that he was sure that made him asshole in so many people’s eyes.

“Told you, just to talk about things we never got to talk about for years. Oh, and it would be great if you let go of me, this suit was expensive, you know?” – Oikawa said and Osamu shot him dirty look, letting go of him. Oikawa said “thank you” sarcastically under his breath and walked past Osamu, stopping in the middle of his office and looking around. – “You were always good at designing your offices with expensive things.”

“Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” – Osamu said from behind and Oikawa heard the sound of gun getting loaded. He chuckled and turned around to look at him. Osamu had his gun pointed at him with anger in his eyes.

“Take it as if you want, I don’t care. Plus, come on, pointing gun at me? Really? I don’t even have mine here, I couldn’t bring it in.” – Oikawa said and walked backwards till he was leaning back against Osamu’s desk. He just noticed there was only one desk inside so it meant Atsumu had his own office. This sentence still didn’t make Osamu lower the gun and Oikawa shook his head, then looking down at carpet and letting out sarcastic laugh. – “Do you plan on shooting me here? So, I can bleed out on your carpet like Koushi did?”

“Don’t blame me for it, it was you who caused all of that and you know it, Oikawa. Stop blaming your mistakes on someone else.” – Osamu said with cold voice and Oikawa clenched his jaw, trying not to act sooner than he was allowed to.

“Yet, it was still you who pulled the trigger and then watched person I loved bleed out in my arms. I bet it brought you joy, didn’t it?” – Oikawa shot back bitterly.

“I never had anything against Sugawara, I wasn’t even aiming for him, bullet was meant for you.” – Osamu spoke, walking little closer to Oikawa and looking at him in eyes. – “Loved? You don’t love him anymore, do you? You found someone else, didn’t you?”

“Why do you want to know? So that you can take away someone so important from me again?! And after everything you did to me when you found me on streets when I ran away from home, everything you did – it wasn’t enough for you, was it?! That’s why you decided to cause me even more pain and take Koushi away from me, don’t deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You’ve always hated me, Miya, since I was fifteen! If it wasn’t for Irihata talking to your father and him stopping you, you probably would’ve killed be right back then.” – Oikawa knew others could hear him and only person who knew that Oikawa and Osamu weren’t strangers and have known each other for years was Iwaizumi, but he didn’t care at the moment. When Osamu was about to answer, door suddenly opened and Oikawa saw girl standing in the hall, around sixteen years old, looking exactly like her father.

“Wha- what’s going on here…” – She asked with confused and scared voice and took step behind. Well, great timing. Oikawa smirked slightly when Osamu turned around to look at his niece. Him getting distracted this early was never part of the plan but it was even better, it made everything easier for Oikawa. He took out the black mask he was keeping in the inside pocket of his blazer, putting it on quickly and then walking towards Osamu, when he was behind him, he raised his elbow and before Osamu could react what he was doing, Oikawa knocked him out. Akiko gasped and looked at Oikawa with wide eyes, but he ignored her. He bent down, taking Osamu’s gun from the floor and only then looking her in the eyes. She tried to take out the phone from her back pocket as swiftly as she could, but she failed and stopped as soon as Oikawa shook his head, walking closer to her.

“Hi. Do you mind taking me to your dad?” – After few minutes, they were back in Osamu’s office again. Atsumu was standing close to Osamu’s desk with Akiko by his side, arm protectively around her like Oikawa was going to harm her. Osamu on the other hand was still passed out on the floor, no one actually paying attention him at the moment.

“Oikawa, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” – Atsumu asked while Oikawa was putting their phones in his pockets so he could give them to Kiyoko later. Atsumu glared at his gun that was on little table next to Oikawa but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it from there without him or Akiko getting hurt right away.

“You can take this as a payback for what your brother did.” – Oikawa answered bitterly and Atsumu realized right away what he meant. He opened his mouth to try and stop Oikawa from doing whatever he had in mind, but Oikawa already had his hand on his earpiece, speaking. – “We’re in Osamu’s office again, you guys can start.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki smirked at each other, no one actually paying attention to them, everyone was looking at the direction where sound of alarm was coming from. They were doing everything in sync, turning around to take out the guns from where Suna left them yesterday night. Then stretching their arms, pointing guns at red buttons and shooting.

Everyone froze at the sound of it and before they could look at them, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were already running straight in small storage room behind them. Suna opened that door for them as well before he went outside to meet Kita and others. First to get in was Hanamaki and then Matsukawa, quickly closing the door behind him.

“Well, I guess we’re going to be here for a while before they blindfold everyone and take their phones in building.” – Matsukawa said when he heard more screaming and sounds of shooting, meaning others already were in the main hall, trying to keep everything under control and out blindfolds on hostages’ eyes so they wouldn’t see their faces when they took off their masks. Hanamaki nodded at him.

“Yeah, I hope they doesn’t take forever…” – Hanamaki said and leaned back against the wall. Matsukawa let out a chuckle and looked down at gun. Suna had good choice in guns, he had to admit. After few minutes he looked back at Hanamaki and smirked at him while starting to play with his dark red tie, also pulling him closer by it.

“You know… if you’re going to be here for a while, we can…”

“No.” – Hanamaki said right away, placing his hands-on Matsukawa’s chest and pushing him back, then fixing his tie while smirking at his boyfriend.

“You suck.” – Matsukawa said and pouted.

“Yeah, your dic-“

“Um, sorry to interrupt but we can all still fucking hear you… very, very clearly.” – before Hanamaki could finish the sentence, Kunimi cut him off with annoyed voice.

“Okay, lovebirds, open up.” – Iwaizumi shouted from the other side of metal door. Hanamaki winked at Matsukawa who was still pouting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Black haired boy opened the door and Iwaizumi threw red jumpsuits and black masks at them, telling them to get changed quickly and not to anything else. When they walked out from the storage room to join others now fully dressed, they saw how everyone was sitting on the floor with handcuffs and blindfolds on. Oikawa, now dressed exactly like them, and Iwaizumi were standing close to the stairs with rifles in their hands, controlling everything from there. Yahaba and Kyoutani were missing, probably in Osamu’s office so they wouldn’t escape. Bokuto and Akaashi were walking around and taking the phones from people sitting on the floor, while Kiyoko was checking if handcuffs were on their wrists properly. Kita and Suna were standing on the top of staircase with their arms crossed in front of their chests, looking at hostages. Suddenly, Yahaba appeared on top of it as well, and everyone looked at him with shocked expressions when they saw he literally had girl thrown on his shoulder and he was walking towards Oikawa like that.

“Careful!” – Kita said firmly and loudly from behind, but Yahaba ignored them.

“Here.” – He said when they got close to Oikawa. He smiled at girl who was looking at him like she was about to kill him right there and then, probably has to do something with blood that runs in Miya family – somehow everyone has their own amount of hatred for Oikawa. “What happened to your lip?” – Oikawa asked Yahaba with confused face when he noticed that shorter boy’s lip was bleeding in the corner. He could swear that he saw Akiko smirking and Yahaba shooting her angry gaze but he decided to ignore it and pulled out handcuffs from his pocket, putting them on her wrists.

“She’s Atsumu’s daughter… Plus, why do you think I had her thrown over my shoulder?” – Yahaba answered and Oikawa saw how he blushed from embarrassment. Oikawa let out a small chuckle and looked down at Akiko, smiling at her. Yahaba didn’t say anything else, he just turned around to go to Osamu’s office again to help Kyoutani.

“No more punching my friends, okay?” – He said.

“How about no more punching my uncle?” – She fired back as soon as Oikawa’s words left his mouth. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to smirk slightly because of her quick comebacks, earning getting daggers thrown at him with Oikawa’s gaze.

“He really deserved it, trust me. I’m not a violent person if it’s not necessary.” – Oikawa answered and leaned back, pressing his waist on metal handrail of staircase after taking off his mask, other also doing the same because what was the point of having it on, it was not like anyone would see their faces – everyone had blindfolds on. Akiko opened her mouth to say something else, but someone from first floor spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention on himself, including Kita’s and Suna’s.

“How long are you going to pretend we’re not here, handcuffed and blindfolded?” – He asked with _annoying_ voice and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He has heard that tone so many times in his entire life – Oikawa always talked to him like that when he got brattier than usual and thought he was always the right one. Before Iwaizumi could say anything because unlike Oikawa, he knew how to talk to people like that boy – he had years long experience and practice with Oikawa so he was pretty good at it – Oikawa spoke up and stepped forward, walking down on stairs to get closer to the black-haired boy who had his fist clenched in his lap. He kneeled down and look at him in the face.

“Who’s this Kita? Do you know him?” – Oikawa asked, throwing short glare at Kita over his shoulder. Gray-haired one shrugged and started walking down on stairs as well with hands in their pocket. When they got closer to Oikawa, they nodded and smirked a little bit.

“Kageyama Tobio. He works with and for Atsumu. He’s also a bodyguard.” – Kita said and Oikawa then looked at orange haired boy that were next to Kageyama.

“But I… Doesn’t he only have one bodyguard? That’s what one person told me.” – Oikawa said and got up on his feet again, Kita realizing he meant Aran few seconds later.

“Yeah, I know you heard he only has Hinata but here’s a thing. Hinata works for him, and Kageyama is looking after and protecting Akiko. It’s not like twins have lot of enemies, you know.” – Kita said last sentence with sarcastic voice and looked at Akiko who was standing next to Iwaizumi, looking at them with confused and angry look. It wasn’t like Kita could blame her. They have known her for ages, as long as they have known twins. Whenever they were both away, Akiko was always staying with Kita because despite the fact of both Osamu and Atsumu knowing how much they hated Osamu, they knew that Kita has always cared for Akiko a lot and their hate towards Osamu wasn’t going to change that. What did innocent child had to do with anything that happened between them in past. They noticed how tense she was next to Iwaizumi and realized it was probably because Iwaizumi was looking at people in the main hall with intimidating look on his face with freaking rifle in his hands. Kita nudged Oikawa slightly, making him break his gaze with Kageyama and look at them, then he pointed at Akiko.

“Akiko will stay with me the whole time.” – Kita said with firm voice and Oikawa raised his eyebrow, moving to stand in front of Kita, lowering his voice.

“We never agreed to this, Kita. She has important part in plan, I won’t allow you just to sneak her out from here.” – Oikawa said through his teeth bitterly.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in building became tense. Not even Suna had his stupid smirk on his face like he did most of the times; Iwaizumi had his hands tightly wrapped around the rifle – just like Bokuto, Akaashi and Kiyoko but they were standing on the other side on hall, behind hostages so they could see better if anyone tried to do anything stupid; Matsukawa and Hanamaki still standing next to each other, one looking at Oikawa and one looking at Iwaizumi, who knew why Hanamaki had his eyes glued on him.

Iwaizumi was the one who knew Oikawa the best, sometimes he even thought about if Sugawara knew Oikawa as well as Iwaizumi did, and maybe the answer to that question was partly no. And he also knew that even though Oikawa was bratty, liar asshole who always tried to convince people he always told the truth (and even though Iwaizumi knew Oikawa did lie, he still trusted him no matter what for some weird reason) – and he always managed to keep a poker face, he was just so god damned good at lying to other people, he could also be very caring and sometimes even show his true emotions and be open to people. But not when it came to job, especially not after the mistake he made years ago. Oikawa knew this too, that day he let his emotions cloud his judgment and he wasn’t about to think properly and realize what consequences his actions would cause.

So, after that he decided to turn off emotions when he was doing job no matter what and no matter who it came to. He decided to only focus on _job_ he had to do and never let something else get in the way. Iwaizumi knew this because he knew Oikawa better than Oikawa knew himself, and he knew how much younger boy pushed himself to be the best – no one was even competing with him, yet, he still wanted to be the best.

It annoyed Iwaizumi, it just _pissed him off_. He couldn’t stand the idea of Oikawa getting himself hurt or killed one day because of something that didn’t even matter that much.

Iwaizumi also knew that the moment Oikawa stepped inside this building, he wasn’t the Oikawa everyone knew – he became more colder, harsher, serious – just so he could not make same mistakes again. Yet, even though those were qualities that were needed in leader, with Oikawa – he became _dangerous_ whenever he was like this. No matter what, he would not back down and he would do anything – even if it meant killing a man – for getting the job done the way _he_ wanted it to end. 

And this was exactly what was happening now.

“I know, because you didn’t even mention it in the first place. And how will I be able to sneak her out anyways? Only way out is this front door and you and me both know in few seconds this entrance will be full with police cars. Fine, you don’t trust Kageyama I get that, but don’t forget why I’m helping you. I just need to make sure she’s safe, that’s all I’m asking you.” – Kita said and Oikawa saw how honest they were being, yet, he still didn’t know if it was good idea to agree with that part or not. Suddenly, Kita handed him the gun they were holding and Oikawa looked at them with confused face. – “Here, you can have my gun so you know I’m not going to do anything that will screw your plan.”

“Fine… but only because you helped us get in here.” – Oikawa said after few seconds of thinking and Kita let out a breath, they didn’t even know they were holding. They nodded at Oikawa and walked past him to go where Akiko was standing when they noticed she still had handcuffs on her wrists, clearly it felt uncomfortable on her hands.

“Also, give me the keys of handcuffs, please.” – Kita heard how Oikawa muttered something under his breath but still handed them the small metal key. After they took off handcuffs from her wrists, they turned around to tell Oikawa that two of them were going to be in Osamu’s office for a while. Oikawa nodded and then looked back at Kageyama and Hinata on the floor and realized it would be bad idea to keep them in here, so he walked towards Bokuto and told him and Akaashi to bring those two and some other security guys – they were around fifteen in whole building, thanks to Bokuto and Akaashi for finally managing to get all of them in the same space together – in any room, even if it was storage one, and keep a close eye on them. They nodded and started doing as they were told.

“Alright, you three can start doing what we came here for, you can have some help from them here.” – Oikawa turned to Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kiyoko and pointed at hostages. There were also people who worked here between them, so they would be helpful.

“You two will keep an eye on them?” – Matsukawa asked, getting slight nod from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Of course, when it came to working in pairs, this two were always together, no matter if they were angry at each other or not. Well, until Oikawa met Sugawara and they got together. Then it was them who were always doing job together and Iwaizumi was either on his own or he was with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. And that made Iwaizumi more upset than anyone could imagine because he felt like he was losing Oikawa, yes that sounded selfish, but he couldn’t help that feelings. Plus, being in love with someone who also felt the same way but just _not enough_ wasn’t easy. But maybe it was slightly better that they weren’t together during that night, because if they were, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he would be able to react that quickly and save Oikawa from that bullet like Sugawara did, and Oikawa didn’t know if he would be able to live without Iwaizumi.

“Let’s get everything started, shall we?” – Oikawa said with his devilish cocky smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eats popcorn while talking* you know, Oikawa really reminds me of Berlin and Palermo in this fanfic oop- not me pushing my berlin x palermo agenda on everyone but i ain't apologizing, they deserved better goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lied to him again. After all those years, he still lied. After he told Iwaizumi he wanted to fix their relationship, he lied straight through his teeth. And Iwaizumi believed him.

_*49 hours later*_

“Hey, go and sleep. I’ll take care of everything.” – Oikawa was almost asleep against the wall when Iwaizumi walked up to him and shook him slightly. Oikawa freed himself from his hold and covered his mouth with his hand while yawning. Iwaizumi lowered his voice and stepped in front of Oikawa to stop from walking away from him. – “Tooru… I’m not asking.”

“No, you guys need me here. Plus, what if something happens, then what? What if police suddenly decide to break in and kill all of you, then what? I can’t be asleep now.” – Iwaizumi knew more than anyone that Oikawa was stubborn, maybe more stubborn than usual when it came to job, but he hasn’t slept for _45 fucking hours_ – Iwaizumi didn’t even how he managed to stay up for that long and not start having hallucinations or something. Probably he drank more amount of coffee than was normal for human being.

“Again, I am not asking you. We don’t need you here if you’re as helpful as corpse. You haven’t slept for more than two days, now answer me – what if you start having hallucinations or lose your mind and shoot someone without even realizing who you’re shooting, then what? – Oikawa wasn’t asking and he felt his cheeks reddening slightly because of Iwaizumi lecturing him. He couldn’t help but avoid Iwaizumi’s gaze when his heartbeat started to get faster and faster when he realized that even though Iwaizumi said he hated Oikawa, he still _cared_ about him, like he always did. Before Oikawa could answer, Iwaizumi spoke up again. – “And also, did you forget that they can hear everything police and inspector say? Didn’t you come up with that idea?

“What is he talking about?” – Suddenly, Suna appeared out of nowhere, almost causing Oikawa to drop his gun on the floor. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but more because he was so tired, he didn’t even have energy to talk and explain anything to anyone… who wasn’t Iwaizumi to be more specific. Suna stepped closer to them and lowered his voice. – “Do Kindaichi and Kunimi have some magic abilities to hear whatever people are talking about kilometers away? Because if yes, I might start to like them.”

“As much as they would love to have that ability, the answer is no. And you can say that I have a close friend of mine who “works” with police and did me very big favor. When he got job from lieutenant to check if anyone had any microphones on them that didn’t belong to their department, because you know – no one trusts anyone these days, that was when he put small microphone connecting to Kunimi’s computer behind one of the officer’s badge. Now everything they say and plan, our boys outside can hear and then they tell it to us.”

“Oikawa, stop calling us that, thank you.” – Kunimi said but Oikawa decided to ignore it like most of the times. Suna crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked at Oikawa.

“I have to say, I’m impressed.” – Suna said and turned around to walk away when he suddenly stopped and looked at Oikawa over his shoulder. – “And also, listen to your boyfriend. You look like you have been killed and then brought back to life.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…” – Oikawa said and even though he couldn’t see them because of Iwaizumi’s mask, he knew that his cheeks blushed because of Suna’s words but what he did see was hurt in his eyes because of Oikawa’s.

“Then change that, can’t you see how much he-“

“Can you go check if Kita needs help in anything?!” – Before Suna could finish what he was saying, even though both of them knew what he was planning on saying, Iwaizumi interrupted and placed his hands on dark-brown haired boy’s back and pushed him slightly. Suna smirked because of his reaction and started walking towards the stairs. Oikawa thought the talk was over so he tried to walk past Iwaizumi and go to sit down when Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and turned him around to look him in the eyes. He could see how people on the floor were looking at them with confused and curious looks on the faces but he ignored them, one thing on his mind was to somehow manage to make Oikawa stop being a brat and convince him to rest a little bit, even if it was only for few hours.

“Don’t think you can escape me.” – Iwaizumi said with voice that _always_ scared Oikawa.

“Iwaizumi, I already told you…” – Oikawa said his name with low voice but before he could finish, Iwaizumi started walking, dragging Oikawa behind him almost making him trip over his on foot and falling down – making Hanamaki and Matsukawa giggle on the other side of the room. Iwaizumi looked at duo and pointed at people on the floor with his gun because with another hand he was still holding Oikawa like he would run away.

“Keep an eye on them before we get back.” – He said with firm voice, getting nod from his friends. He had to fight back the huge urge to not go to them and punch those stupid smirks off their faces, he had to take care of Oikawa first. Oikawa now had his hand wrapped around Iwaizumi’s on this arm, trying little bit to free himself from Iwaizumi’s grasp but of course, Iwaizumi was stronger than him. he quickly started walking towards stairs and before Oikawa could tell him to slow down because he was scared that he would fall down from walking so quickly, they were already in someone’s office. Judging from Akiko’s framed photo on desk, the room was Atsumu’s. Iwaizumi finally let go of Oikawa’s arm and walked towards the windows, Oikawa quickly snapping out from his thoughts.

“What the hell are you doing?! There are snipers outside, they’ll kill you!” – Oikawa said more loudly than he wanted and he started getting closer to Iwaizumi but he stopped on the spot when Iwaizumi moved from going to window’s direction, to getting closer to wall.

“No, they won’t. How can they see where to shoot if they can not see who is in the room? They won’t risk it that blindly. Maybe I’m hostage, they don’t know.” – Iwaizumi answered.

“You’re dressed up in red jumpsuit, have gun in holster on your thigh, rifle on your shoulder and black mask on, yep, you’re definitely hostage.” – Oikawa said with sarcastic voice and even though how much Iwaizumi hated to admit it, Oikawa was right.

“Then I’m going to do it quickly.” – Iwaizumi said and heard how Oikawa let out disappointed sigh and muttered “now who is being the stubborn brat” under his breath but ignored him, getting closer to the wall next to window. He looked out slightly from the huge window and the quickly, in the blink of an eye the room got little bit darker. Then Iwaizumi smirked, clearly proud of himself and let out a chuckle when he looked at Oikawa and saw how frozen he was standing with fear all over his face. He did the same thing with two other window and he was about to close the curtains on fourth – last one as well when suddenly he was forced to take a step back, almost falling down and his back was pressed against taller boy’s chest, glass chattering on the dark red carpet in front of him. He could feel how fast Oikawa’s heart was beating and his own started to start beating faster as well when he realized Oikawa’s arm was on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his palm on his chest, keeping him close than they should’ve been. After few seconds when Oikawa was sure they weren’t going to shoot anymore, he stepped away from Iwaizumi, taking the second side of curtain and quickly closing it, glass shattering even more under his feet. Then he looked at Iwaizumi with angry look on his face and now Iwaizumi knew how Oikawa felt when he started to lecture him. Oikawa massaged his forehead and was about to speak up but got interrupted.

“What the actual fuck was that?!” – Kunimi said lot more loudly than he was planning.

“What happened, are they dead?” – Hanamaki asked before Iwaizumi could answer. Even though he said it with playful voice, Iwaizumi heard hint of worry in it as well. He looked Oikawa in the eyes who was standing still in front of him and placed his hand on earpiece.

“No, we’re okay. It was my fault, I got too close to window and they saw me.” – Iwaizumi said shortly and then took of his earpiece, turning it off and placing it on Atsumu’s desk. Oikawa was looking at his actions with confused face and he got even more confused when Iwaizumi stepped closer to him and took of his one as well, doing the same thing and placing it next to his earpiece. Then Iwaizumi softly took Oikawa’s hand and led him towards the couch that was in the middle of the room in front of Atsumu’s desk, back facing the windows. Oikawa raised an eyebrow in confusion when Iwaizumi let go of his hand, placed his guns on coffee table in front of couch and sat down on it, looking at Oikawa.

“Come here.” – Iwaizumi said and pointed at his lap. Oikawa almost choked on his own spit and looked at him with “what the fuck?” face while tried not to blush. After few seconds, Iwaizumi realized why Oikawa was looking at him like that and broke eye contact with him when his cheeks started to redden. – “I didn’t mean it like that! I just… You can rest your head in my lap, I know how much you love and how much it helps fall asleep when people play with your hair… That’s what I meant…”

“I appreciate that but I already told you-“ – Before Oikawa could finish, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Oikawa’s wrist and pulling him towards him, causing Oikawa to stumble because he was not expecting that _at all_. So that he wouldn’t fall on top of Iwaizumi, _literally_ , Oikawa raised his right leg automatically and placed it on leather surface of couch right next to Iwaizumi’s thigh and he quickly placed his left hand on the back of couch, clutching it so he would fall. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears because – Iwaizumi was still holding his wrist tightly, Oikawa had his right leg bent and placed on couch, brushing against Iwaizumi’s thigh, his left one pressed against Iwaizumi’s left one, and his hand was on the back of the couch – practically caging Iwaizumi on the spot. Iwaizumi was breathing deeply because of how _close_ Oikawa was and he was looking up at him with the look in his eyes that Oikawa didn’t even know how to describe, but he liked it. The main point of how Oikawa was standing was that so he wouldn’t fall on Iwaizumi but of course, universe hates him and decided that it would be the best time for Oikawa to accidentally fall and sit in Iwaizumi’s lap. Oikawa saw how breath got stuck in Iwaizumi’s throat when their bodies got pressed against each other and his hand automatically flew to rest on Oikawa’s left thigh.

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something when they suddenly heard the sound of metal lock clicking and the door opening, both of them looking at whoever decided that it would be the best idea to come in the room _now_.

“Guys, Hanam- oh my god, I’m so sorry!” – Yahaba yelled out the last sentence. His hand flew up to cover his eyes in the split seconds and then he quickly closed the door, almost hurting another hand in the process. Oikawa could swear he saw how younger boy blushed, but he quickly came back to reality and got up, stepped back from Iwaizumi, almost falling down on the floor. Iwaizumi awkwardly scratched the back of his head but didn’t move from where he was sitting, but he looked at Oikawa with now soft gaze.

“Tooru, please… even if it just for few hours, you need to rest.” – Iwaizumi said and his voice wasn’t as cold and harsh like it was when like back on first floor, now his voice was more caring that Oikawa could even imagine. Oikawa was about to argue with him when Iwaizumi reached out to him again, taking Oikawa’s hands and wrapping his palms around them. – “Bokuto, Akaashi and Kiyoko are taking care of printing the money; Yahaba and Kita are keeping eye on twins; Kyoutani and Suna are with Kageyama and Hinata; Matsukawa and Hanamaki are keeping eye on hostages; Kunimi and Kindaichi are controlling everything, including what is happening with police. And I’m here… with you… you’re too stressed with is understandable but please, what is the point of all of this if you die _here_? Just rest for a little bit, I’ll be awake and if something happens, I will tell you.”

Even though Oikawa wanted to argue with him and tell him no, he couldn’t. Not when Iwaizumi was _begging_ him with his eyes and was caressing the back of Oikawa’s hand with his thumb. Brown-haired boy let out defended sigh, nodding. He noticed how Iwaizumi let out the breath probably even he had no idea was holding. Oikawa placed his weapons next to Iwaizumi’s on coffee table and sat down next to Iwaizumi awkwardly.

“You won’t be resting normally if you’re asleep while sitting like first-grader, Tooru.” – Iwaizumi said with annoyed, yet still caring voice and yanked Oikawa down by his bicep, making him yelp and fall down and place his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. He knew there was no point of moving away from Iwaizumi, so he lied down on his side more comfortably, pressing the back of his head against Iwaizumi’s stomach slightly and placing his left hand on shorter boy’s thigh, curling up in ball. He was about to fall asleep completely when he felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s hand on his shoulder and suddenly, he felt calm. He felt calmness he has not felt ever since he stepped inside this building, after that he has always been on edge but now Iwaizumi was here. He was with him and because of _him,_ Tooru felt like everything was going to be okay. And it would be, just because Iwaizumi was with him.

“Why…” – Suddenly, when Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was already asleep and was playing with his hair softly, taller boy spoke up and tightened his grasp on Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi stopped but didn’t remove his hand from his hair and looked down at Oikawa, waiting for him to continue whatever he was saying. – “You said you hate me… Why do you still care so much about me? Even after everything I did to you, you still decided to come here with me… You still trusted me…”

“I don’t have to explain why, Tooru, you know why… You’ve known for more than five years.” – Iwaizumi said few seconds later and slid his hand up and down few times on Oikawa’s bicep softly, then continued playing with his brown curls. Neither of them said anything and Oikawa prayed to god for Iwaizumi not feeling his fast heartbeat. After around five minutes Oikawa finally fell asleep. Dreaming about what could’ve happened if he chose Iwaizumi over Suga that night, what they could’ve had. If he did that back then, maybe they wouldn’t be where they are now. Maybe Oikawa wouldn’t cause Iwaizumi so much pain.

When Oikawa woke up after what felt like twenty years, he felt better than hours ago, thanks to Iwaizumi. He looked at clock on the wall and realized that he has been sleeping for almost more than ten hours. He tried to get up quickly to go on first floor and see if anything bad happened, but he couldn’t. Someone had their arms wrapped around Oikawa’s stomach and his back was pressed against their chest. Oikawa slightly turned his head around to see who was cuddling with him and he felt his heartbeat raising again when he saw Iwaizumi behind him. Oikawa somehow freed himself from Iwaizumi’s hold without waking him up and before he could stop himself, he placed his hand on shorter boy’s cheek, caressing it softly and feeling how tears started to fill his eyes but he didn’t know if it was because of sadness or how peaceful Iwaizumi looked when he was sleeping. He moved closer to him, not removing his hand not even slightly and placed his forehead on Iwaizumi’s temple, needing to be closer to him than he already was. When he blinked, that was when tears escaped his eyes, he didn’t even know why he was crying. He promised himself that while doing a job, he would shut off any emotion and focus in what he was doing. But turns out it was never that easy for him when it came to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Tooru…” – Suddenly, the door opened and Akaashi stepped in the room, calling Oikawa with low voice so he wouldn’t wake Iwaizumi up. Oikawa looked up and removed himself from Iwaizumi, now sliding his fingers in Iwaizumi’s, intertwining them. He knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t wake up yet, because that whole time Oikawa was being stubborn and wasn’t going to sleep, neither was Iwaizumi. He never left his side since they came here.

“Is everything okay?” – Oikawa asked Akaashi, who nodded and closed the door, walking towards them. He didn’t say anything, he just looked down at Iwaizumi with little smile on his face and then sat down on armchair behind Oikawa. Neither of them was saying anything for a while till Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s hand and stood up, getting up just to move slightly away from couch and to sit down on the floor in the beginning on the couch so he could see Iwaizumi’s face better and could also talk to Akaashi.

“Before you ask, nothing happened while you were resting. Kiyoko is taking care of money getting printed with Yahaba’s help, I think there’s around 450 or 460 million printed already, I’m shocked how quickly she can get everything done. Kita has been with twins the whole day, Kyoutani is still with bodyguards, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are still on first floor.” – Akaashi said and Oikawa felt how he calmed down little bit again.

“What about tunnel? Or did police contact Kunimi and Kindaichi?” – He asked.

“Bokuto is taking care of tunnel with some of other guys he chose from hostages. And yeah, police did contact them and Kunimi told them everything exactly the way you told him to. We have few more days till they actually plan on doing something, Oikawa.” – Akaashi answered, his gaze still glued at Iwaizumi and Oikawa whose fingers were playing with Iwaizumi’s hair. Oikawa didn’t say anything else, he just nodded and then touched Iwaizumi’s check softly with the back of his hand. – “Why aren’t you telling him?”

“What?” – Oikawa asked and looked at him with confused face. Akaashi sighed and pointed at Iwaizumi, which confused Oikawa even more.

“I mean, why aren’t you confessing to him? We all know and see how much you love him, if you two continue hiding your feelings from each other, you’ll end up getting hurt like the last time. What good did hiding your love for him brought you years ago?” – Oikawa knew Akaashi was that type of person who didn’t speak much and people always thought he wasn’t listening or wasn’t paying attention to anyone, when in reality he was completely opposite. Oikawa let out an exhale and got up from the floor, walking towards another armchair that was in front of couch and next to where Akaashi was sitting.

“Because last time I let my emotions take control of me, I let them cloud my mind and judgment. That was when I promised myself that I would never let it happen again. Job and love don’t go together, they simply just don’t _work_. Or maybe it is just with me, maybe god hates me so much that he decided I don’t deserve to be happy in that way…”

“Despite the fact how amazing you are with coming up with plans, you are complete fool, Oikawa.” – Suddenly, Akaashi interrupted, making Oikawa look at him with slight pout. – “You know I’m right. You know what happened that night wasn’t because you let your love towards Suga control you, it was your need of people knowing what you managed to do.”

“Yes, I loved the idea of everyone knowing my name, I loved the idea of people looking at me and say “woah, that is the one who did _that_.” I wanted that. Even though it was not my love for _Koushi_ that caused him to die, it was the love of the idea of me having _power_.” – Oikawa said and looked up, fixing his gaze on Iwaizumi who was still asleep. – “I’m scared that if I tell Hajime that even after all those years, I’m still just as much as in love with him, or maybe even more, as I was back then, I’m scared that I will lose him too like I lost Koushi. I can’t lose someone who is that important to me again, I can’t lose Iwaizumi too…”

“Tooru, he loves you. I get why you’re so scared but don’t you see how much pain you’re causing to him _and_ yourself? I’m not telling you what to do because that’s your personal business but I’m going to give you advice as a friend. Iwaizumi loves you, more than he has ever loved anyone in his entire life and I know this because he told me himself once, and you love him too.” – Akaashi said and got up, placing his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder who was still looking at Iwaizumi and thinking about everything Akaashi was telling him. As soon as he said last sentence, Oikawa looked him in the eyes. – “Don’t let your fears of what _might_ happen make you lose you the future you _can_ have with Iwaizumi.”

“Thank you, Akaashi… Thank you so much.” – Oikawa said and smiled at him. With his genuine smile, the one he mostly only showed Iwaizumi or Sugawara. Akaashi smiled slightly back at him and he was about to leave the room when he turned around again – telling Oikawa that Akiko wanted to talk to him. Which Oikawa found very strange but told him he would see her in few minutes in library, Akaashi nodded at him and went to tell her what Oikawa said. Oikawa sat there, looking at Iwaizumi and thinking about everything that Akaashi told him? Was he right? Was Oikawa’s feelings worth of putting Iwaizumi under a risk? But Iwaizumi also told him he still felt the same by saying “You’ve known for more than five years”, didn’t he? He confessed to Oikawa five years ago, so him saying that he still loved Oikawa in that way would make sense, right? Oikawa was deeply in his thoughts when suddenly, Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked around with confused face. Then he saw Oikawa sitting in front of him and remembered what was happening.

“Hey, Tooru… Did you sleep well?” – Iwaizumi asked with sleepy voice and sat up on the couch, looking down at the watch on his wrist and then calculating how much time they still had left to spend in the bank. He wanted nothing more than to get out from here.

“What about you?” – Oikawa said after nodding about Iwaizumi’s question. Iwaizumi shrugged and then there was awkward silence between them for some reason. Oikawa scratched the back of his neck and stood up, taking his guns from the table and placing them back where they belonged, then he turned on his earpiece on and put it on – Iwaizumi doing the same. Oikawa didn’t say anything else, he turned around and started walking towards the door to go to library when Iwaizumi suddenly spoke up. – “Tooru, wait…”

“Oikawa, if you don’t come to library soon, I feel like Akiko will hit me with a chair.” – Before Iwaizumi could finish what he wanted to say, Akaashi spoke up. Oikawa’s raised his hand to stop Iwaizumi from talking while pressing on another one to return Akaashi an answer, which was that he would be there in few seconds.

“What were you saying?” – Oikawa asked Iwaizumi.

“You know what… It’s nothing.” – Iwaizumi said and smiled slightly at Oikawa but he knew it was his fake smile, and whenever Iwaizumi used that smile, Oikawa had to back off and let Iwaizumi go to him. Because no matter how many times Oikawa tried another way, it never worked. So, he just nodded and walked out from room after shooting Iwaizumi another short glance. He quickly walked, almost ran to bank’s library (who needed library full of old books no one read in bank anyways?). He thanked Akaashi who said nothing else and went to help Bokuto, Oikawa staying with Akiko in the room, waiting for her to say why she wanted to see Oikawa so badly. And then she spoke up, and question shocked Oikawa more than he thought anything would manage to do so.

“What did my uncle do to you that made you hate him so much?” – She said with low and serious voice, sitting down on the edge of table, waiting Oikawa to answer who was still looking at her with shocked face. Akiko crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking down on floor and Oikawa saw the expression he knew too well, because whenever he felt very close to crying, he always made that face too. Few seconds later she looked back up at Oikawa and like he expected, he saw tears in her eyes. – “And… what did he do to Kita?”

“Why are you asking me all of this?” – Oikawa asked, leaning against the door with his back, not breaking eye contact with young girl. Akiko let out a bitter chuckle and shook her head.

“Well, for starters you and your friends literally broke in here, despite the fact that you know how many years you will have to spend in jail if you get caught. Second, when I walked into uncle’s office that day, he had his gun pointed at you and then you knocked him out, plus I also heard little bit of your conversation – not that I really understood what happened. And as for why I’m asking what happened between him and Kita, a while ago when Kita left the room to find one of your friends, dad told Osamu that if it wasn’t for how much he hurt Kita years ago, now none of this would be happening because Kita wouldn’t help you guys… He tried to say all of this quietly so I wouldn’t hear it but I did and when I looked at my uncle, I could see slight guilt in his eyes… but as soon as he saw I was looking at him, he looked away and ignored whatever my dad was telling him…”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. Even though I hate Osamu, I don’t want you to feel that way towards him as well, I know he means lot to you and I also know he cares about you a lot.” – Oikawa was confused himself by the words that came out from his mouth. Why did he care what Akiko thought about Osamu? Especially when he didn’t deserve the love that she had for him? But Oikawa knew about Osamu’s past, he knew he never had loving family – just like Oikawa. And he did want to make Osamu pay for what he did to Koushi and Oikawa, but not this way. Not taking away the family Osamu had. Oikawa did act heartless, sometimes he even tried to be, but it never worked because there was always one person that came in his mind, and Oikawa always thought how disappointed he would be in him.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking, I can see it in your eyes and I… I know you are good person because turns out even after my uncle doing something horrible to you, you still don’t want him to lose me, but I need to know what he did, please.” – Akiko said and jumped off from desk, getting closer to Oikawa who was still trying to decide what to answer. Lot of things happened between Osamu and him, and with Kita… what happened between Kita and Osamu wasn’t any of his business, yes, he reminded it to Kita multiple times but it was to try and get them to help him.

“Fine… But it might not be easy to hear and you might get little shocked by it. I’ll tell you what happened but only partly. I’ve known your uncle longer that lot of people know, we actually met when I was fifteen after I ran away from my not very pleasant household, but that’s whole different story, and you can see that… he wasn’t best person to trust to that time. He made me do jobs I didn’t really want to do, but I had to… I also trusted him when he was telling me that taking whatever he put in that bag to person he told me to was okay and I wouldn’t get in trouble, and I didn’t… well, not with police anyways. Long story short, if it wasn’t for Iwa- um, one of my friends finding me, I probably wouldn’t be here now… He took me to person that took care of me and my friends, he also somehow managed to clear up the mess I caused and left behind. That’s the first part…” – Oikawa said and walked away from her, getting closer to one of the walls and looking at the books there. He heard how Akiko pulled back the chair away from woodened desk.

“First part?!” – She gasped when realized Oikawa’s last sentence. He knew this would happen, and suddenly he got huge urge to stop telling her what happened because he knew Akiko looked up to her uncle, and he knew she loved him. But of course, she did, Osamu never showed her his true self and even if she heard rumors of him being absolute shit he is, she still wouldn’t believe other people. She would go and talk to Osamu who would lie to her straight through his teeth, and for Atsumu… he would do everything he needed to do to keep his daughter safe and alive and happy, even if it meant lying to her about Osamu. Despite being twins, Osamu and Atsumu were raised separately – Oikawa didn’t know whole story, he just knew that shortly after they were born, something happened between their parents and they got separated, Atsumu was raised by his mother and Osamu was raised by his dad. But you couldn’t really call that being raised, because Osamu’s and Oikawa’s dads weren’t that different – they both treated their sons like they were punching bags and didn’t have feelings or couldn’t feel pain. Osamu somehow managed to free himself from his dad later though. After looking for Atsumu for years, he finally found him, Oikawa had no idea where, but he knew when Osamu went to see his brother, that was the first time he saw Akiko as well. If when Osamu was a child his dad used to hit him, Oikawa couldn’t even imagine what could’ve he done to him when he got older. That’s why Osamu was the way he was, not that it changed the fact that he was horrible person.

“I eventually stopped thinking about that whole mess and decided that the best thing I could do was to move on. And I did. I met the person who meant the world to me – Suga – and we fell in love… after months of being together I decided to get engaged to him…” – Oikawa was about to start talking about the most painful part when Akiko interrupted him.

“That boy with spiky hair?” – She asked, causing Oikawa’s eyes to widen.

“What. no… why did you think that?” – Oikawa said quickly, feeling his heartbeat raising.

“Because I… I thought you two were together…” – Akiko said quietly and taller boy saw how her cheeks started to blush from embarrassment. – “I don’t know, the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you… I thought you two were in love…”

“W-we were… We are?” – His answer came out more as question, causing girl to get more confused. – “Our relationship is complicated… Um, but what I was saying is that I proposed to Koushi and we planned on getting married but before we did that, we had to take care of something… I had this plan of robbing twin’s casino…”

“You… You did all of that five years ago?” – Suddenly, Akiko yelled out and jumped up on her feet. When Oikawa looked her in the eyes, he didn’t see the sympathy he saw few minutes ago, now all he saw was pure anger and he couldn’t understand why… Unless…

“Did Osamu tell you anything about it?” – He asked simply and leaned back. Akiko nodded without breaking eye contact with Oikawa. – “What exactly did he tell you?”

“Oh, you mean when they come home with two bullets in his stomach?” – Oikawa cringed at memory but he didn’t feel bad about it, after all, Osamu killed his fiancée right in front of his eyes, two bullets were nothing. – “He told me that everything was okay, because he didn’t know how to explain everything to 11 years old kid, but he added that someone broke in his work place and attacked him first…”

“Of course, he said that.” – Oikawa said bitterly under his breath and saw how Akiko clenched her fist that was placed on table. They didn’t say after that for few minutes.

“You _almost_ killed my uncle.”

“Yeah, because he _killed_ my fiancée!” – Oikawa tried to say it with angry tone but his voice still broke in the end. Akiko froze and Oikawa stood up, turning his back to her so he could wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. – “Your uncle lied to you, Akiko… Well, partly. Yes, I did break in his casino and then in his office but I was not the one who attacked him. He was the one who pulled the trigger, he was the one who shot the bullet in my direction, and do you want me to tell you the everything that happened in that night? Fine, I will. I don’t think you will blame me after it.”

_*5 years ago*_

“Oikawa, stop it! You’re being stupid!” – Matsukawa yelled at him while standing in the dark hallway after listening to Oikawa quickly telling them about the plan that he came up with around in twenty minutes. He knew, he knew he was being stupid but the idea of people knowing he managed to do that, drove him insane. He wanted to do it.

“You don’t understand it, it’s going to work! Trust me, just- just buy me ten more minutes!”

“Oikawa do not go! It’s not worth it! Trust me, please!” – Iwaizumi said and tightened his grasp on Oikawa’s bicep. Oikawa heard nervousness and fear in his voice but he decided to ignore it, just like he always ignored everyone unless they said something that was agreement with Oikawa’s plan. He could feel Suga’s hand on his shoulder and he finally freed himself from Iwaizumi, turning around to look at his fiancée. Oikawa saw “please, let’s just go home” look in Sugawara’s eyes but he ignored that as well, only thing in his mind right now was breaking into Miya twin’s office. He cupped Suga’s cheek with his free hand and pressed his lips unexpectedly against gray-haired boy’s but before Suga could react, Oikawa was already pulling away, and shooting short glance at others over his shoulder.

“Get out from here, I’ll meet you on the crossroad.”

“Oikawa, wait!” – He heard Suga yelling at him from behind but he didn’t stop. He continued running down on the fancy and dark hall to get where he knew the room was. He almost tripped over and fell down when someone suddenly grabbed his hand and made him turn around. Under the dimmed lights, Oikawa saw Koushi’s reddened face, he also saw fear, anger, worry written all over it. – “Please. Tooru, it’s not worth it. You’ll get killed!”

“I won’t!” – Oikawa lost his temper and shouted at him, causing Suga to let go of his hand and take a step back because no matter what happened, Oikawa has never yelled at him. Oikawa shook his head in annoyance and looked down to his watch. – “If you’re so scared, go then! I didn’t ask you to come with me! You can leave with others, for fuck’s sake!”

“Oikawa, get out from there right now, if I stay in security system any longer, they’ll find me and I’ll get arrested and twins are coming to that direction, someone probably told them everything!” – Kunimi yelled at him through his earpiece but Oikawa ignored him, looking in Sugawara’s eyes. He saw pain in his eyes and he started to feel guilty when Suga made him turn around and shoved him forward, Oikawa almost falling down again.

“Fine, go. But I’m not leaving, I told you I’d follow you anywhere, and I’m going to do that.”

And he did. While Oikawa was trying to open the safe, Suga was looking at the door.

“Stubborn brat! Because of you, none of us are going to make out alive from there!” – Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s voice but he was trying so hard to open the metal door, he didn’t return the answer. He did hear Hanamaki telling Iwaizumi that they had to though. Now, all Oikawa had to do was to crack the code and somehow try and not get killed before Iwaizumi got to them.

He was so _fucking_ selfish.

Suddenly, Oikawa heard the sound of door opening and he jumped up on his feet. Atsumu and Osamu standing in the entrance, guns pointed at Oikawa. Oikawa’s hand flew behind his back to automatically pick up the gun that he left on Atsumu’s desk and that was when Osamu stepped forward and pulled the trigger. Oikawa closed his eyes.

But he still heard gunshot.

He remembered Irihata’s words and he was about to sigh in relief when he opened his eyes. And saw Sugawara in front of him, breathing deeply with his hand pressed tightly on his chest, his breath getting faster and faster in every passing second, Oikawa could hear the pain in every exhale. He snapped back to reality when boy in front of him fell down on the floor on his knees, trying to take air as much as possible, coughing while doing so. Oikawa quickly fell on his knees as well behind Sugawara, taking his fiancée’s trembling body in his arms while tears started pouring out from his eyes. He looked at his wound, and as soon as he saw where the blood was coming from, he knew that there was no way Suga could make out alive from this situation, but he didn’t want to accept it. He couldn’t accept it.

He couldn’t accept the fact that person who he was in love with and the person he was going to get married to was bleeding out to death in front of his eyes. And the person that caused this was standing in front of him, looking at them with nothing but cold and angry expression on his face, his brother standing behind him, shocked because of what his brother just did. But Oikawa didn’t have time for them, he was looking at Koushi but his vision was blurry because of tears. Sugawara opened his mouth to say something but all he let out was a rasp cough and blood started dripping from the corners of his mouth, going all the way down on his cheek, neck and leaving stain on his and Oikawa’s clothes.

“Koushi… No, no, don’t close your eyes, it’s going to be okay. Just don’t close your eyes. Please.” – Oikawa sobbed out and more tears started to stream down on his face. He saw how Suga smiled slightly, and raised his hand weakly and placed it on Oikawa’s cheek, caressing it softly, while trying to keep his eyes open as long as he could just to spend little more time with person who managed to show him what it meant to be _truly_ happy.

“H-hey, it’s… it’s okay.” – Sugawara breathed out and Oikawa leaned in his touch, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Koushi, keeping him as close as possible. Deep down in his heart he was still holding on hope that maybe, _maybe_ Sugawara would survive. Maybe Iwaizumi would manage to be there soon and maybe he would survive, and then after a while he and Oikawa would get married. – “I love you so much…”

“No, stop, don’t you dare to say goodbye. You’re not dying here… not like this...” – Oikawa sobbed out, leaning down and placing his forehead against Sugawara’s, needing to feel him close again before he lost him forever. He could feel twins looking at him but he was ignoring them, he didn’t have time for them, not when he was losing Sugawara. – “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Koushi, this is all my fault, If I listened to you and didn’t come here this wouldn’t happen, please don’t leave me, please, I don’t know if can live without you.”

“Y-yes you can. I know you will.” – Sugawara choked out and made Oikawa look him in the eyes. Then he made him bring his ear closer to Suga’s mouth, whispering something and then he smiled at him softly while he intertwined their fingers together.

“Please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me here alone… I need you… Please…”

“Do what I asked you to, okay?” – Sugawara said with tired voice. Oikawa nodded because he couldn’t let out a sound. Then gray-haired boy smiled and closed his eyes.

_*present day*_

Akiko wasn’t saying anything, she was frozen on the spot and couldn’t realize everything Oikawa told her. How could Osamu be so heartless? How could he watch the person that didn’t do anything to him bleed out to death in front of him and enjoy watching another one suffering because of it. Yes, what Oikawa did was bad – very bad – but what Osamu did was way more horrible. She watched Oikawa let out a bitter chuckle and dry his face with his hands but not looking up to her. Akiko wanted to comfort him because yes, she was only 16 but she knew what it felt like to lose person you love that much.

“You probably want to know what happened to your uncle that night after everything and why he came home bleeding from his abdomen. Well, after I finally managed to realize that the person I was going to get married to has died in my arms, I wanted same for Osamu, but he didn’t have anyone so important that I could take away from him. He did and does care Atsumu, but not that much, I would never touch Kita because despite if they want me to or not, I do consider them as my friend and plus, Osamu never cared for Kita that’s only thing I can tell you about their relationship. I knew he cared about you a lot, more than I could ever imagine but I would never even think about harming you. So, I did the first thing that came in my mind – which was shooting him and try to kill him but because of how shaky my hands were and because I couldn’t see properly, I shot him little lower than I planned, in stomach instead of chest. Here, you can choose who you want to believe now, me or Osamu. I know you partly grew up with him and you love him, but what I told you is true, Akiko. You can ask your dad, because I don’t know why he let Osamu lie to you back then but now that you know whole story, I’m sure he will tell you which one of us is telling you the truth.” – Oikawa said and got up from chair, reached out to grab the little metal suitcase he finally found in the library from the other side of the table.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa…” – Suddenly, Akiko spoke up and caused Oikawa to look at her with confused face. – “For everything he did… For taking Suga away from you… I’m sorry…”

“That’s not something you have to apologize for… or your father, I knew if he realized what was happening, he would help me and Suga, but he couldn’t. He was just as shocked as I was. So, I don’t want apologizes that are not going to fix anything.” – Oikawa said and stood up. He took out the pistol from the holster that was on his thigh, loading the gun while keeping eye contact with Akiko who now seem little scared. – “Not anymore.”

“Oikawa, what are you doing…” – She asked with shaky voice, standing up as well and taking a step back. Oikawa shrugged with his fake smile on his face and pointed the gun at the lock of the silver suitcase. Then pulling the trigger, Akiko automatically covering her ears with her hands after letting out a short loud yelp.

“Do you know what’s under first floor?” – He asked and opened the suitcase, Akiko walking closer to him and looking inside with curious look on her face. There was some kind of map there. – “Gold. Actually, there’s vault under that floor where your uncle keeps gold…”

“That’s it, Isn’t it?!” – Akiko yelled out after few seconds of thinking; Oikawa already knew she understood what Oikawa was doing. – “You didn’t only come here for money, you’re also here for that gold and revenge! Revenge you couldn’t get five years ago that day! That’s your second plan you didn’t tell anyone about!”

“What the hell was that…” – Iwaizumi said and looked up when they heard a gunshot, hostages looking around with scared faces. Matsukawa and Hanamaki already had their rifles ready in their hands, Kita standing frozen on the spot and Iwaizumi was about to say something to them, when they suddenly spoke up with terrified voice, also interrupting Kunimi that was going to tell them that everything was okay and that Akiko was alive.

“Where’s Akiko?!” – They said and turned around, looking at Akaashi, they walked towards him, grabbing him by his biceps. – “Last time I saw her, she was with you. Where is she?! Answer me! Where are they?!”

“She wanted to talk to Oikawa… I left them in library…” – Before Akaashi could properly finish what he was saying, Kita was already running towards the stairs to go in library.

“Kita! Wait!” – Iwaizumi yelled and went after them, shouting at others over his shoulder to stay where they were. Kita was not paying attention to Iwaizumi who finally managed to run faster to stand next to him and they were about to open the door when both of them heard Akiko’s loud shout, making Iwaizumi freeze on the spot.

“You didn’t only come here for money, you’re also here for that gold and revenge! Revenge you couldn’t get five years ago that day! That’s your second plan you didn’t tell anyone about!” – Iwaizumi felt like he couldn’t move. Like he was glued to the floor.

_“I didn’t plan anything else. I only planned what I told you, nothing else… I promise. And this is not revenge for Sugawara, I’m telling you the truth.” –_ Oikawa’s words came back in his head; he could hear them over and over and over again.

He lied to him again. After all those years, he still lied. After he told Iwaizumi he wanted to fix their relationship, he lied straight through his teeth. And Iwaizumi believed him.

“Hajime…” – Iwaizumi came back to reality when he heard his voice. He snapped out from his thoughts and realized that Kita has opened the door, Akiko and Oikawa looking at him.

“You lied to me… Again…” – Iwaizumi finally choked out. Suddenly, he didn’t feel sad anymore, he felt angry. He felt _so_ angry that before he could stop himself, he took out the gun from his holster, trying to point at Oikawa and before Kita could make him change the direction of where he was pointing, he pulled the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi had that i-hate-you-but-i'm-going-to-let-you-sleep-in-my-lap-because-i-care-about-you in this chapter which was cute and all but heh of course i had to add angst because, c'mon, who doesn't love angst?   
> ... also, as oisuga shipper *looks at my previous works* writing this chapter tore my heart apart and maybe i even cried a little bit...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I took different path that day. I wish I never met you back then, I don’t care what would happen to you, but I know I wouldn’t be as hurt as I am now if I never met you in that fucking cliff that god damned day. That is something I wish more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW !! mention of rape in this chapter.

“Iwaizumi!” – Kita yelled and wrapped their hand around Iwaizumi, trying to hold him down so he would not run towards Oikawa and punch him or worse, kill him right where he was standing. Iwaizumi could feel how his blood was boiling in his veins from anger. After everything, after Iwaizumi almost begging him to tell him the truth, he still lied.

Iwaizumi blinked his tears away, not knowing if they formed because of anger or the pain in his heart he was feeling, but when his vision started to get less blurry, he saw how scared Akiko was looking at him but she was little bit calm because Kita was there as well and he also saw guilt in Oikawa’s eyes – but he didn’t care about that anymore. He heard quick footsteps from the behind and looked over his shoulder to see who decided to join the show and watch Iwaizumi trying to not break in front of Oikawa again.

Of course, it was Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Black-haired boy walked closer to Iwaizumi and Kita, putting down his weapon on the table next to him and then standing in front of shorter boy, his chest on Iwaizumi’s chest, helping Kita so Iwaizumi wouldn’t try and shoot Oikawa again – the last bullet actually hit the bookshelf behind him, thankfully.

“Iwaizumi, calm down!” – Matsukawa said firmly but Iwaizumi ignored him.

He didn’t understand, no one did. He didn’t understand what Iwaizumi was feeling right now because his and Hanamaki’s relationship was always about trust, they always told each other the truth and they were always honest with each other. That was the reason why they only broke up one of two times, one when Matsukawa got scared that his love for another boy would be too much distraction while doing job and another one when they had little misunderstanding and didn’t talk to each other for few days. Other than that, they didn’t even fight, they didn’t even spend more than few days away from each other. Unlike Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They’ve known each other since they were fifteen and they’ve been together for as long as Iwaizumi could remember, yet they never lied to each other and that was the reason why they were still together and why neither of them got hurt from each other – unlike, again, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. So, of course they wouldn’t understand, they couldn’t because they’ve never been through that. They didn’t even know that Iwaizumi asked multiple times if he had another plan but of course, Oikawa thought that lying was the best option, like always. When lying did nothing other than destroy people around him.

He freed himself from Matsukawa’s and Kita’s hold and walked towards Oikawa but then he stopped, standing in front of him, looking taller boy straight in the eyes and ignoring everyone else, he didn’t have time for them and he didn’t even care about them now.

“I trusted you. After everything, I still trusted you and came here with you to make sure everything would go well and you wouldn’t get killed here! Fucking hell, I even told you I still love you only few hours ago! How could you do that, I don’t care that you have another deadly plan in your head, how could you not tell me about it and fucking lie, again, when I asked you about it?!” – Iwaizumi yelled, sobbed and choked out all at the same time. Oikawa was standing frozen on the spot, not knowing himself and trying to figure out why on earth he thought it would be good idea to hide this from Iwaizumi. Why, why was he so stupid and selfish?! Why did he decide to cause Iwaizumi pain again when everyone around him knew that was the last thing he wanted to do? Iwaizumi dried his eyes with the sleeve of his jumpsuit, stepping closer to Oikawa and digging his fingers in his biceps painfully but Oikawa didn’t say anything, he deserved it after all, he deserved way more worse than this.

“After telling me, _asking_ me, what you could do to fix your relationship, this is what you do?! Lie straight in my face again when you know how much it hurts me when _you_ out of all people lie to me?! Did you come up with – whatever you have planned – today, the last minute or has it been in your mind for years?” – Oikawa wasn’t saying anything because he didn’t want to hurt Iwaizumi more than he already did for god knows what reason. And Iwaizumi was already losing his patience. He tightened his grip on Oikawa’s biceps and shook him harshly, trying to get him to say something. – “Answer me, god damn it!”

“F-for years…” – Oikawa said and freed himself from Iwaizumi, breaking eye contact with shame. He couldn’t stand that close with him, now he was _sure_ he had no right to.

“Of course, why am I even surprised.” – Iwaizumi said and let out a bitter chuckle. He knew how uncomfortable Kita, Akiko and his friends were right now, yet they didn’t want to leave him alone with Oikawa because even Iwaizumi didn’t know if he could hold himself back from punching Oikawa, _hard_. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying to swallow the lump that felt like it was stuck in his throat from trying to hold back the tears.

It hurt, getting lied again hurt again, especially after everything he went through for and because of Oikawa – even though Oikawa had no idea what happened between him and Sawamura, he did think he deserved as little as knowing the fucking truth from him.

He couldn’t understand how Oikawa could lie again, after the fact that Iwaizumi told him that he still loved him. He just couldn’t understand. No matter how much he tried it just didn’t make any sense to him. Actually, Oikawa somehow managing to lie at Iwaizumi didn’t make sense at all – not years ago and not now. Iwaizumi could always read Oikawa like an open book, but there were sometimes days where Oikawa would put on his poker face and lie to him so well that even Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if he was lying or not.

He knew Oikawa loved him back, even if Oikawa hasn’t told him to it yet directly, he could see in his eyes – he could see that spark he always had when he looked at Iwaizumi before he met Sugawara and fell in love with him. Till Oikawa confessed to him years ago, the day before he chose Suga over Iwaizumi and got engaged to him, Iwaizumi thought it was just friendly love in Oikawa’s gaze all these years but after that day, Iwaizumi realized that it was more than that. As much as he was ashamed of admitting it, the day Suga died, one thought that came in Iwaizumi’s head was that maybe he and Oikawa still had chance to be together – yes, Oikawa just lost the person he really loved but if he let Iwaizumi, he would stand by his side no matter what and, at least, try to help Oikawa with healing the wound that losing Koushi left on his heart. But Oikawa never let him, he never let Iwaizumi close to him and he just left, which Iwaizumi understood why he wanted and needed to leave but he was still hurt over the fact that Oikawa didn’t even let him know where he was going.

He was hurt and ashamed of everything he did during all those past years… Actually, he was hurt and ashamed of everything Sawamura made him do all those past years. He never wanted to do any of it, but for the sake of Oikawa he had to.

That’s what hurt Iwaizumi the most – going through all of that and not even getting the simplest thing such as truth in return. Oikawa decided to break the trust Iwaizumi was starting to build in him all over again and for what?! Did he think Iwaizumi would stop him? yes, maybe he would argue over whatever plan he had, but he would still help him – that was what happened with this one as well – they argued but Iwaizumi still help him with it. And got his heart broken, again. By the same person, again. By the person who he would choose over anyone else in the whole world in the blink of an eye, again.

“What even did you even come up with?” – Hanamaki asked from behind, he also sounded angry which Iwaizumi didn’t expect but he wasn’t surprised either. Oikawa still wasn’t looking at them, but he pointed at the paper on the table next to metal suitcase.

“Under first floor, there is a vault… full with gold, lots of gold… and I have plan how we can open it without getting drowned because if you touch anything wrongly or at wrong time, the vault fills with water in two minutes…” – Oikawa finally said, and Iwaizumi got angrier and angrier by every passing minute. Iwaizumi heard how Matsukawa cursed under his breath, he could feel that Hanamaki was looking at him with shocked face but wasn’t saying anything and Akiko was looking at Iwaizumi, waiting for his reaction. But Iwaizumi stood frozen on the spot because it was stupid – his plan was way stupider than breaking in the national bank of Spain and suddenly starting to print billion, it was worse than that and even though Iwaizumi _knew_ Oikawa would have something ready like he said for his plan to work, it still wasn’t changing the fact that it would fail anyways. He couldn’t and didn’t even want to imagine how secured that place would be, just because they got inside the building it didn’t mean luck would always be on their side – even with Kita’s and Suna’s help. Even they didn’t have access to that place. Only person who did, it was Osamu and partly Atsumu as well but that didn’t change anything… or maybe it did…

“This is the reason why you chose this day, isn’t it?” – Suddenly, Kita was about to say something and Iwaizumi cut them off, stepping forward and making Oikawa look him straight in the eyes again – seeing guilt and shame and also something else Iwaizumi didn’t quite know what it was – Iwaizumi pointed at Akiko who got very confused why he was pointing at her. Kita furrowed their eyebrows and walked towards Akiko, standing slightly in front of girl to protect her, like they promised to her father, if Iwaizumi tried to do anything because there was one time when Iwaizumi couldn’t be trusted and it was when he was angry. Iwaizumi shook his head and clicked his tongue in displeasure, letting go of Oikawa’s face and putting some distance between them again, then shooting short glance to girl, then looking back at Oikawa. – “You know Akiko would be here today, you did tell us that when you got in details of the plan, but you said you only needed her here to stop Osamu from doing something that would cause troubles because you know how much he cares about her, but that’s not the only reason is it? Even though you never planned on hurting her, not even five years ago, you chose this day to take her as a hostage and use her to blackmail Osamu to help you and make things easier for you to get in that vault, or am I wrong, Oikawa? Did you seriously go that _low_ that you’re using a child for all of this?!”

“What?! Is what he’s saying true, Oikawa?” – Kita spoke up with shocked voice and stepped forward. Yes, maybe he wasn’t planning on harming her in any way but using her to get to Osamu for _revenge_ was _wrong_ , it was very wrong and he knew that. – “Answer me!”

“And what if it is?” – Oikawa looked them straight in the eye and suddenly his voice was cold, colder than it was when he was telling them about how he was planning on breaking into a place that was filled with gold bars.

“It’s wrong, Oikawa! That’s what it is, she’s just a child, don’t drag her into this like that!” – Hanamaki said more loudly than he wanted to. – “I get taking her as a hostage so you could be able to make Osamu tell police to don’t break in here, but this? This is too much, and for what?! We’re already printing money; it will be done in one or two days and then we will be able to get out from here without being thrown in jail for years! Isn’t that enough for you?!”

“I need to go.” – Suddenly, Akiko spoke up, quietly but they all still heard. Oikawa could hear the betrayal in her voice and he could see hurt in her eyes. Kita squeezed her hand and nodded, after that she shot Oikawa one last short glance and ran out from the room, going straight to the part of the building where they were printing the money, because she wanted to be around the person that wasn’t man for once in her life and only person that she could go now was Kiyoko. Plus, unlike others, she probably had her earpiece off because she always took it off while she was working with money so she wouldn’t get distracted, so she had no idea all of this was happening now.

“No, it’s never enough for him, it never is. Is it Oikawa?!” – Oikawa would lie if he said that hearing Iwaizumi say his name with such _disgust_ didn’t hurt his feelings because it did, more than anything but he tried to not show it on his face. Iwaizumi let out a laugh and turned around, facing Oikawa with his back and covering his face with his hands, just like that day where they met again in his house after five years. After few seconds of silence, Iwaizumi turned around again, looking Oikawa straight in the eyes. – “It’s just like five years ago, you come up with plan, lie to me, don’t tell us till very last minute, then still do it even though we try to stop you and then someone dies because of you. Does this scenario sound familiar, Oikawa? Because it should. Because this is what happened to us once already, or did you forget about it while you were away in Australia for a year, in Argentina for two years and in New York for two years while I was losing my fucking mind, not knowing if the person I’ve been and still am in love with for eight years was alive or dead, yet I was still looking for you everywhere?! Isn’t this how it happened?! But the only difference now is that you have had this planned for years while you came up with that one only in twenty minutes, still, it doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me, both times you lied when I asked you about it. Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember when we were walking down in that hallway while Sugawara was helping others, when I saw that look in your eyes which I know very well, and when I asked you if you came up with anything else? Do you remember what you answered? You said “no, no, I didn’t come up with anything else.” This is what you told me, just like while ago when we were back to that spot close to ocean and I asked you about it. Do you also remember what _you_ asked _me_? You desperately asked me how you could fix our relationship. And yet, you did this.”

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn’t angry at him for coming up with something so dangerous and stupid, he was angry at him for lying to him again. He was also angry at him for deciding to use an innocent child for his plan when it was not necessary unlike another reason – which was to keep police outside as long as they could. Hell, he was angry at himself for breaking the trust, again, that Iwaizumi was trying to build in him towards Oikawa again. Oikawa wanted to tell something to him, he wanted to answer and tell him everything, but not when Kita, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were still in room. So, he looked at them behind Iwaizumi and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Um… can you leave us for a while?” – He asked with low voice and ignored Iwaizumi letting out a weird sound that was somewhere between laugh and cough while shaking his head. Kita opened their mouth to say something, when Matsukawa walked towards their direction, wrapping his hand around Kita’s wrist and pushing them slightly towards the door, then doing exactly same with Hanamaki and closing the door behind him, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone. Oikawa was still staring at the door, trying to get his thoughts together and speak up, while Iwaizumi was staring at the huge window on the wall.

“When you came up with your amazing plan four years ago, it wasn’t just because of money, was it?” – Oikawa turned around to look at Iwaizumi when shorter boy suddenly spoke up with voice that was somewhere between hurt and angry. Before Oikawa could answer, he turned around and leaned back against the table, his arms crossed in front of his chest. – “Money never actually mattered to you that much, you wanted fame and power and you wanted everyone to know your name for doing something _this_ extensive. You even mentioned it – the fact that you wanted to do this so much because no one has ever done it before, not even Sawamura or Daishou. Like I said few minutes ago, you lied to me that day, when you were telling about the plan, I asked you if this was about getting revenge for Suga, and you said no, remember? And do you know what I realized just now with that?”

“Hajime, please… I’m sor-“ – Oikawa started talking but Iwaizumi raised his hand and looked him straight in the eyes with gaze that sent shivers down on Oikawa’s spine, so he stopped talking, waiting for whatever Iwaizumi had to say even though he already knew it would hurt. And it did, of course it did.

“Even after all those years you still love to lie and manipulate people, you love when they act like they’re your puppets and not actual human beings – just like you wanted to do with Akiko. Even though you were away for whole five fucking years, you still didn’t grow up just even a little bit and you’re still that selfish man who only thinks about himself. Just like you always did, you still only think about yourself, you always only care about yourself. You don’t care about love or what other people feel for you, you only care about power and money.” – Iwaizumi said bitterly and let out a chuckle, sliding his hand in his hair and tugging it a little bit, now breaking eye contact with Oikawa. – “I should’ve known better, you know, I should’ve known that day that you wouldn’t just tell me the truth like I asked you to, because you never do. I don’t care that you can’t get enough of money we’re printing now and you want to steal fucking gold now so that later you can make money out from that as well, I do not care. Who knows, if you told me in the beginning maybe all of this wouldn’t happen and I’d actually help you. But no, what hurt me the most is that you lied to me, Oikawa. Again. Fuck, you didn’t even tell me about it before you fell asleep when I told you I still love you, god damn it, was that not enough?! What do you want, Oikawa?! Just fucking tell me, what do you want?! Why do you prefer money over people who care about you?! Why do you prefer money over _me_?! Why do you always choose someone and something over me?! Am I not good enough? Am I not _slightly_ more worth to you than money you can earn from all of this? Just tell me what do you want?!”

“Do you want to know what I want, Iwaizumi?! Do you really want to know?!” – Suddenly, Oikawa shouted, taking his earpiece off from anger and throwing it on the floor, almost shattering it in pieces. Because of his sudden shouting, Iwaizumi jumped in the place and looked at Oikawa with shocked face, his fingers digging in the edge of the table and he nodded, causing Oikawa to step closer to him now roles being reversed – Oikawa wrapped his hands-on Iwaizumi’s biceps, tightly and then speaking up. – “You! I want _you_!”

“What…” – Iwaizumi’s anger towards Oikawa suddenly disappeared. He was speechless.

“You still don’t get it, do you?! Why do you think I’d risk our… _your_ life for this?! I need you here Iwaizumi, I knew I couldn’t do it without you, I couldn’t even spend one hour here without you! Yes, I planned all of this for fame! Yes, I planned it and I’m doing it for power, money. But I’m also doing it for love. Because, fuck, isn’t it obvious how much I love you?! Why, for even just a second did you think that I preferred money over you, what made you even think that?!” – Oikawa said loudly, almost shouting it in Iwaizumi’s face.

He finally said that he loves Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi waited for him to say those words again for years, but it didn’t change anything, he didn’t know why but it didn’t. Maybe because of everything that happened to him which Oikawa still had no idea about. Suddenly, he was angry again because of the question Oikawa asked him, the answer was as clear as crystal.

“You!” – Iwaizumi yelled and freed himself from Oikawa, quickly walking away from him and standing in front of him, looking at Oikawa’s confused and pained expression. – “Isn’t it very fucking clear that you were the one that always made me _feel_ like a second choice?! But, let’s be honest here, Tooru, I _was_ always second choice so you! Especially when it came to Sugawara! You loved me, but not enough! Not enough to leave him behind and be with me. I tried to play that I was okay with the person I have been in love with was getting married to someone else, hell, I even said yes when you asked me if I could be your best man when you fucking knew how much it would pain me to see you place ring on someone else’s finger, but I didn’t want to hurt or lose you, and I knew how important Sugawara was to you, that’s why I agreed! Why didn’t you do the same when you knew how much you being honest with me meant so much to me?! Why are you so fucking selfish that you don’t even care what others feel around you?! Why do you only think about yourself?!”

God, he knew he was hurting Oikawa more than he ever did before, but he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t, not after keeping all of those feelings inside and never letting them out and not after going to hell and back for Oikawa since he was fifteen and this was what he was getting in return by the person he still loved after all those years. He was tired of it. 

“Don’t even get me started when it comes to money! Do I even come in your mind when you think about money?! But like you couldn’t leave Sugawara behind, you can’t leave this whole mess and money behind you and be with me! You can’t get over the idea of not having power and money you love more than anything, sometimes I feel like you love it more than yourself. And after all of this, you still think what made me think like I’m always second to you?! You! It was you who made me think that! You’re fucking selfish Oikawa; I’ve told you this multiple times and I’ll tell you again, because you still don’t seem to realize it the way you should. But other than being selfish, you’re also a coward, you never were able to have courage that being in love _really_ needs. Do you really love me the way you say you do?! or is this just one of your lies to get me to be with you and help you finish this heist so you won’t lose the money?! Tell me, look me straight in the eyes and tell me after this, you’re still surprised that I feel like second choice compared to everything around us?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your felt like this before…” – Oikawa whispered and looked down.

“When? When could I tell you, Oikawa?! I did everything in my power to help you heal the wounds that were left on you when you were only a fucking child, but do you know what I got in return other than you breaking my heart, not only once, but twice?! Do you?! But how would you know, I never told anyone about it.” – Iwaizumi said, stepping closer to Oikawa and making him turn his head to look Iwaizumi in eyes that were more pained and teary than Oikawa has ever seen. He felt his heart clenching with pain in his chest because of course, _of course_ Oikawa was the reason of pain he was seeing in Iwaizumi’s eyes. – “Everything you went through back then, I got to go through all of them these past five years while you were away. I think you know which ones I’m talking about. Not only drugs.”

“But weren’t you only looking for me during those years...” – Oikawa said, his voice breaking in the end because he couldn’t believe his own ears. He didn’t want to believe Iwaizumi went through all of that. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s face while letting out a weird sound, something close to laughing but it wasn’t really a laughter. It was as bitter chuckle – the sound Oikawa hated the most out of all sounds that have ever left Iwaizumi’s mouth because every time he let out _this_ sound, he never said anything that was easy to listen.

“I was, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t doing anything else either. Something even other boys had no idea I was doing. Because it was a job that I wasn’t very glad to take but I didn’t have any other choice. Thanks to you.” – Before Iwaizumi could stop himself from saying the last sentence, it left his mouth, going through Oikawa’s heart like a dagger. Oikawa was standing frozen to spot, not knowing what to say. He was confused, and also scared of other sentences that were going to leave Iwaizumi’s mouth soon and make everything clear for him. He didn’t know if he was ready to know it. He probably would never be.

“Iwaizumi… what are you saying?” – Oikawa choked out after seconds of silence. Before Iwaizumi could stop himself and rethink about everything he was going to say to Oikawa, words started flying straight out from his mouth, going directly through Oikawa’s heart like sharp daggers _again_ for putting person he loved so much in so much pain.

“It means, when you took off without looking back, we were left behind to clean the mess you caused. But you already knew this. But something you didn’t know is that just because you were in love with Suga and were engaged to him didn’t change the fact that it pissed people off when they found out he died because of your one stupid action.” – Iwaizumi said. He realized what he did when he saw pain in Oikawa’s eyes but he knew he couldn’t stop now, he had to tell him everything even if it meant it was going to make Oikawa feel more guilty than he already did.

“I do know that…” – Before Iwaizumi could continue, Oikawa said, now him confusing the other man… Oikawa sighed and spoke up again. – “After Koushi’s funeral, before we left to go back home, Sawamura suddenly came up to me while you were talking with Daishou about something in the entrance of cemetery. He told me that I’d pay for everything I caused and he also told me that if I thought about running away from everything, I was stupid – I wouldn’t be able to run away from what I caused so easily.”

“What did you tell him?” – Iwaizumi asked, crossing his hands in front of his chest while looking at Oikawa who was playing with his fingers and looking down to floor.

“Well, I asked him what he wanted because he knew I never wanted to hurt Koushi, I told him that – adding that why would I ever cause harm to person that meant world to me and who I was going to get married to. Repeating that everything that happened the end of that night was an accident but he wasn’t listening. He was very angry at me, and honestly? I couldn’t blame him at all. He told me the way he heard was that Suga was begging me to leave everything behind and go with him, but I said no so he stayed there to protect me. That I was the reason why he got shot and that his death was more on my shoulders than they were on Osamu’s… And I knew he was right…”

“What he said was harsh, but we both know he didn’t lie…” – Iwaizumi said with low voice.

“Tell me something I don’t know… What does it have to do with you and what happened to you, though?” – Oikawa asked. He walked next to Iwaizumi and stopped on the side of desk, leaning against woodened surface with his palms while looking at Iwaizumi.

“What do you think, smartass?” – Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, looking at taller boy over his shoulder. – “When Sawamura called me few days later after everything that happened, do you think he told me we had to meet up for some family-friendly reason? I’m sorry to reopen the wound that took you five years to heal, even though we mentioned it like hundred times already, but do you think you being the reason, even though it was from Suga’s good intention to save your life, why he’s best friend died was just nothing to him? Apparently, he told it to you straight in your face. Because if Suga got you killed, I would be pissed off at him as well…” – Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was avoiding the part that was probably the most painful for him to talk about.

“What did he make you do when you two met up?” – Oikawa asked with cold voice.

“He didn’t make me sleep with him, if you’re worried about that. He’s dating Kuroo Tetsuro, you know? That’s not the point though. But the fact that you were gone didn’t stop him from telling me that he was going to find you and… I think you understand what I’m trying to tell you.” – Iwaizumi let out a long sigh, breaking eye contact with Oikawa and started playing with his black mask he was holding, trying to avoid meeting Oikawa’s eyes but he could still feel his burning gaze. Brown haired boy felt how his breath got stuck in his throat.

“What did he _do_?!”

“He made me his fucking puppet, that’s what he did!” – Iwaizumi yelled, turning around, putting – almost throwing his mask on the table and then looking at Oikawa. He was still not over the fact that he had to forget about his pride just to save Oikawa’s ass. – “He made me his marionette, making me do the dirty work he didn’t want to but had to do. And you know why? Because that was the only way I could stop him to getting to you, even though none of us had any idea where you disappeared, yet he told me he was going to find you and kill you, not caring anymore that in reality the reason why Suga died was to keep you alive. So, I asked him if there was any way I could pay the debt, if you put it in that way, in exchange that he would leave you alone and alive. After few minutes of thinking, he looked at me with that devilish smirk of his, telling me if I took every job he needed to get done, not only heists, if it meant killing a person or throwing my pride away – even sleeping with different people even if when I didn’t want to – it didn’t matter – I had to do it if that was what it took me to do the job, then he would leave you alone. And what do you think my answer was? When we met again and you saw me changing from hallway, and saw scratches and hickeys all over my back, what do you think where they came from?! What do you think where was I and what was I doing when Matsukawa called me and told me they found you? I was with some shitty guy who was smirking at me from the messy bed while I was putting on the clothes, trying to forget the feeling of his hands on me, the feeling of his skin against mine and his lips on my neck, shoulders, collarbones, trying to ignore the burning feeling of stretch marks on my back. Trying to forget how disgusted and ashamed I felt of myself and my body. But most importantly, I was trying to hold back the tears, I didn’t want that asshole to see me like that. That was when I got the phone call, but with Matsukawa I had to play it off like I was just in some random hacker’s house trying to find you, but as soon as I heard your voice and I hung up, I got the gun from my blazer – shooting the guy straight in the head before he could even react or realize what I was doing, to get the job done as soon as I could and then running back to Tokyo to meet you. While I was going to different countries every two month to do Sawamura’s dirty job and while doing stuff I promised myself years ago I would never do in my life no matter how necessary it was, I was parallelly looking for you. Here, now you know what was happening to me for five years because I didn’t want to lose you forever no matter how much you hurt me!”

Oikawa wasn’t saying anything, because he had no idea what to say. What could he possibly say to make Iwaizumi feel better? What could he possibly do to comfort him? When Oikawa was like this years ago, Iwaizumi was there for him but back then, their relationship wasn’t this fucked up. And Oikawa was never best person you could go to when you wanted to be comforted. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Iwaizumi feel better.

Now everything made sense – the way Iwaizumi always flinched when Oikawa suddenly, even slightly, touched him; why he hated when someone was watching him getting changed; why he was avoiding physical contact if it wasn’t necessary – it all made sense.

Oikawa knew he deserved the way Iwaizumi was treating him, after everything he went through because of him, Oikawa didn’t know how Iwaizumi managed to spend time with him or look him in the face. It explained Iwaizumi being caring towards him and then suddenly becoming cold and harsh – Oikawa couldn’t blame him, not even a little bit.

“W-what can I do to make you feel better?” – Oikawa asked after minutes of silence that felt like hours. He knew this was a stupid question but he needed to say something because the silence in the room was unbearable. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, reached out to take the mask that was next to suitcase and then looked at Oikawa. – “I never wanted to hurt you, Iwaizumi, that was something I never wanted to do. I love you… I really do.”

Iwaizumi didn’t believe him, if he said those words few hours ago maybe he would believe him, but now the trust he had in Oikawa was gone again, just like back then. And before he could stop himself, he spoke up again.

“Don’t do whatever you’re planning with gold, because you told me you need me, but I won’t help you with this, and I won’t risk any more lives – especially Akiko’s – than I already did so that you could get this far.” – But this wasn’t the worst part. What he said next was way worse than anything else Iwaizumi has ever told Oikawa. It was something he never thought he would hear from Iwaizumi, something he never _wanted_ to hear from him. – “I wish I took different path that day. I wish I never met you back then, I don’t care what would happen to you, but I know I wouldn’t be as hurt as I am now if I never met you in that fucking cliff that god damned day. That is something I wish more than anything.”

_*5 hours later*_

“I can’t believe he told you all of that… I can’t believe he _went through_ all of that…” – Kiyoko said and looked at Oikawa from the couch who was sitting in Atsumu’s chair and was looking up at the ceiling. Oikawa let out a chuckle and threw her a short glance.

“It’s all my fault. Deep down I knew Sawamura wouldn’t just leave me alone that easily but I didn’t think he would drag Iwaizumi into this… I’d rather for him to kill me back then than do all of this to him… I don’t blame him for telling me that he wished we never met, he was being honest, unlike me.” – Kiyoko opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the door flew open and they saw Kyoutani, dried blood stains down from his temple on his left side of face and he looked Oikawa with _terrified_ expression.

_“Iwaizumi…”_ – This was Oikawa’s first thought but he tried to not freak out and asked loudly after he stood up quickly. – “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Kageyama… H-he somehow managed to free himself while I was not paying attention to him, and he knocked me out… When I woke up, both him and Hinata were gone, other guards were still there, but I couldn’t find Yahaba anywhere… When I went down to look for him, Takahiro told me that they haven’t seen or heard from Iwaizumi or Yahaba for hours…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa... *facepalms* writing this chapter hurt i'm going to be honest because i never lie unlike someone here, but... next one is worse so get ready everyone wohoo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not important, all that matters is that I’m here. With you. and I don’t plan on leaving you ever again.”

"I love you, Hajime, I’ll see you again… You know I’ll see you again…” – Iwaizumi struggled with making up what Oikawa yelled at him through earpiece because of the loud shooting sounds on the other side. If it wasn’t for Kyoutani keeping him where he was, he would probably already be by Oikawa’s side, trying to get him to leave or at least help him. Then there was sound of explosion and Iwaizumi heard how the tunnel started to fill with rocks.

Yet, he was holding onto some wild hope deep down in his heart that maybe, maybe Oikawa was okay, maybe it was just a trick and he would come out from the dark tunnel now, give Iwaizumi quick kiss and then they could run away. Maybe it would happen.

But it didn’t, of course, it didn’t.

Shooting stopped. Few seconds later Iwaizumi felt his heart shattering in his chest when he heard in earpiece before someone destroyed it one of the security guys saying sentence Iwaizumi never in million years wanted to hear. He saw how Kiyoko’s eyes got watery too before he buried his face in Kyoutani’s shoulder and sobbed out loudly. Ignoring the pain in his chest because of the stitches on his wound opening, he felt like someone was tearing his heart in two, he couldn’t think properly, he couldn’t move and he couldn’t do anything else other than sob on his friend’s shoulder who was trying his best not to cry as well.

“That’s it. He’s dead.” – Guy said with cold voice like it was nothing.

Tooru was dead. He was gone.

When Iwaizumi finally managed to get him back and think that maybe they had a chance to be together, Tooru was taken away from him. But this time – forever.

_*32 hours ago*_

“Kageyama… H-he somehow managed to free himself while I was not paying attention to him, and he knocked me out… When I woke up, both he and Hinata were gone, other guards were still there, but I couldn’t find Yahaba anywhere… When I went down to look for him, Takahiro told me that they haven’t seen or heard from Iwaizumi or Yahaba for hours… I didn’t have time to explain what happened to others, I ran here as soon as I could.” – Kyoutani said so quickly, Oikawa struggled to make up what he was saying, but when he did and when he realized what it meant, he felt blood freezing in his veins. If Kageyama and Hinata were gone and they haven’t seen Yahaba and Hajime for hours, it meant that they took them. Oikawa looked over at Kiyoko who could see in Oikawa’s eyes what he was thinking and she jumped on her feet as well, pressing her hand on the earpiece while sliding her fingers in her hair. Oikawa looked down on the watch on his wrist – they still have 31 hours left to be in bank, after that time was out and countdown of last one-hour’s start – they’d have to take the money from the tunnel to the place where Kunimi, Kindaichi and Aran would be, put the bags in truck and then run away, they couldn’t spend even one extra minute inside no matter what. Kiyoko shook her head while looking at Oikawa.

“He’s not answering, it says there is connection but they’re not answering.” – Kiyoko said and she heard how Kyoutani cursed under his breath, waiting patiently for Oikawa’s order but she also knew that when it came to Yahaba, and especially when he was in danger – Kyoutani lost his temper very easily and very quickly. Kiyoko opened her mouth to call Kunimi by his name now when suddenly Oikawa raised his hand and stopped her.

“There’s no point, remember what they said the night before we came here? If they didn’t answer immediately, it meant they had to move and go to somewhere that was safer than the place they were contacting us from. Which means they had to destroy everything there, it's going to take them a while to contact to us, which means we’re on our own for maybe few hours – that also explains why Kunimi couldn’t tell us about Kageyama and Hinata escaping.” – Oikawa said and walked towards the door while taking out his pistol from holster and loaded it, throwing short glare at Kiyoko over his shoulder and then looking back at Kyoutani. – “That doesn’t mean we’re not going to look for Hajime and Yahaba, they couldn’t take them in the place we don’t know about, they’re going to be here somewhere. Kiyoko, how much money do you have left to print?”

“Last time Yahaba counted it with me which was six hours ago, it was around 853 million, it’s going to be close to 913 million now, probably. I left Akaashi to keep an eye on machines and hostages when I came to see you.” – Kiyoko answered and three of them started walking down on stairs, almost running while putting on their masks back on. Oikawa looked around and saw that Hanamaki was standing in the entrance – controlling everything from there while Matsukawa was slowly walking around in back and forward, as soon as they saw their worried expressions, they looked at each other and stepped forward, meeting them in the middle of the room.

“What’s going on, you all look like someone died.” – Hanamaki asked and Oikawa looked at people on the floor behind Hanamaki, they were sitting there and trying to hear whatever Oikawa was going to say but they were also trying him not to notice it but of course he did, he didn’t have time for them though, so he wrapped his hand around Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s wrists and pulled them closer.

“Yahaba and Iwaizumi are gone, I haven’t seen Yahaba since he came in the room where me and Iwaizumi were and as for Hajime… I haven’t seen him for five hours after we talked. Kyoutani said that Tobio knocked him out and he apparently did same with Yahaba, but with help of Hinata, he took him somewhere… And we can’t reach out to Kunimi and Kindaichi, we tried but police probably noticed that someone was messing with them and they had to move to somewhere safer.” – Oikawa explained in one breath and pulled back, sliding his fingers in his hair and tugging his curls with frustration.

“Where are Bokuto and Kita? Or Suna?” – Kiyoko asked.

“Kita was supposed to keep eye on twins and when I came to see you two, I left Suna with other guys from security so they wouldn’t run away as well.” – Kyoutani answered. Oikawa nodded and took deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together and not panic. When he opened his eyes, Kiyoko saw the look in his eyes she feared the most ever since they stepped inside the building.

“Alright, before we reconnect with Kunimi and Kindaichi, we’re all alone – we have no idea what police might plan so we need to be ready for everything that we might have not even imagined happening, and I don’t want hostages to be in different room. Kyoutani, go get Suna and tie the security guards that he’s keeping eyes on in that corner of this room or something, I don’t care, just bring them here. Then Kiyoko, you and Suna will stay here and keep very close eye on everything and everyone. Kyoutani, you, Matsukawa and Hanamaki will go and search for Yahaba and Iwaizumi in every corner of the building.”

“What about you?” – Kiyoko asked after she came back from the storage room, holding four ballistic vests in her hand and tying the side of one that she was wearing. She handed them to others and turned around to look at Oikawa while tying up her hair. Oikawa smirked and fixed his mask, looking at hostages over his shoulder and then looking back at Kiyoko while checking bullets in his gun.

“I am going to go and see someone who I’m very sure knows where they’re hiding.”  
“Iwa… Iwaizumi… Are you okay?!” – Iwaizumi heard voice from far away, his head hurt more than anything, so did his wrists and his bottom lip. He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but different colors blurrily mixed up in each other in front of his eyes. He felt dizzy and his whole mouth tasted like metal and blood together. He leaned forwards, moving his back from the back of plastic chair and trying to get up, but when he couldn’t do that – he realized that his hands and legs were tied, his hands on the old metal tube behind him and his legs on the chair. – “Fuck, thanks god you’re alive.”

“Wha- what the hell is going on?” – Iwaizumi asked with hoarse voice, feeling pain in the back of his throat when he spoke up and turned his head around to look on his side.

Yahaba was sitting on the dirty floor, blood stains dried on his face and in his caramel-colored hair, his red jumpsuit was even darker red in some parts – soaked with blood. Yahaba shifted on the floor, trying to sit in better position to look at Iwaizumi from better angle but as soon as did that, he yelped in pain and stopped, Iwaizumi saw pain in younger boy’s eyes and only then noticed the huge wound under a cloth that was probably caused by something very sharp – either knife of shattered glass – in his abdomen. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath and looked away, he couldn’t look at it and not be able to do anything.

“Well… I don’t remember much either. All I remember is that I was talking to Kyouken about… something personal when I suddenly heard weird sound from the other side of the room and when I turned around to find out what was going on, Kageyama appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out, before I could react, someone else made me drop my rifle and then he hit me in head, knocking me out as well – I think it was that orange haired boy, one that works with Kageyama for Atsumu. When I woke up, I was already here, and you seemed dead, I was seriously worried that you were gone.” – Yahaba explained and took deep breath, blood still pouring out from his wound. Iwaizumi nodded at him and looked forward, noticing three huge computer screens that were on the metal table close to wall, and he saw what was happening in the bank and also outside from different angles in the small boxes on screens. Yahaba looked at the directions where Iwaizumi’s eyes were glued and let out a bitter chuckle. – “Yeah, turns out we had no idea this place even existed, I have no idea where we are but if we don’t know, then apparently neither does Oikawa. He also cut the cables we connected so Kunimi and Kindaichi could see us, basically, now we’re on our own until others find us which I really doubt and before we somehow fix those cables, which I also doubt. So, if we put it in different words, we’re screwed, Iwaizumi.”

“We’re not… Don’t think Kyoutani will give up on finding you that easily. Also, what are those?” – Iwaizumi said and pointed at shattered pieces of handheld transceiver on the ground with his chin. Yahaba chuckled, which now wasn’t actually bitter one.

“Well, you see, when I woke up first thing that I saw was orange haired one tying you on the chair and another one trying to contact the police outside the building with that transceiver which was placed right in front of me on the desk. I knew that they know who we are and I couldn’t let them contact police and tell us about our identities so while they thought it was still out and when they started arguing, I quickly got up and broke that thing in pieces. Which did piss of Kageyama I have to add, that’s how I got this wound in stomach, before shorter boy could stop him, he just took the knife he was keeping on desk and stabbed me with it without even blinking an eye. Not even bothering to give me a cloth so I could stop the bleeding, not even letting me press it down with my hands for few minutes, then orange haired boy finally gave me some old fabric, thanks god or I’d bleed out to death.”

“Does it hurt too much? Or will you be able to walk and maybe even run?” – Iwaizumi spoke up after few minutes trying to come up with any plan that could help them run away from wherever Kageyama was keeping them. Yahaba shrugged but still hissed in pain and Iwaizumi got the answer he didn’t want with that, but there was nothing he could do – he wouldn’t risk making Yahaba move too much so that he would lose more blood than he already did. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in frustration and threw his head back, looking up at ceiling. He knew Kyoutani was probably losing his mind and was looking for Yahaba everywhere right now, but was Oikawa doing the same with Iwaizumi? Or was he thinking that he wasn’t worth of losing his time after everything Iwaizumi told him in the face hours ago. It was a lie, he said it to make Oikawa feel the pain he was feeling – pain of betrayal – that’s why he said he wished he never met Oikawa back then when in reality, even after all the pain Oikawa caused him, Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to hate younger man. Maybe telling Oikawa that he did hate him, he was trying to convince himself that he hated him? But he was way too in love with Oikawa to get himself to hate him, even after everything.

“Um… Iwaizumi? Can I tell you something?” – Iwaizumi was deeply in his thoughts when Yahaba suddenly spoke up and sat up slightly on the floor. Iwaizumi nodded without looking at him and younger boy continued. – “Well… when I walked in the office while you and Oikawa were… um- I wanted to apologize for that?”

“You already apologized… when you walked in and almost broke your hand in process, remember? Plus, nothing was happening… Oikawa just tripped and- um yeah…” – Iwaizumi said and felt how blush started to creep all over his neck and cheeks because he wanted everything else other than Yahaba thinking that Oikawa and Iwaizumi did anything more than just talk on that couch… Well, they didn’t particularly talk but Iwaizumi didn’t want to tell him that the man who he was claiming that he hated fell asleep in his lap while Iwaizumi was caressing his shoulder and was playing with his hair. He wasn’t going to say that…

“What are we going to do about all of this? How can we escape from wherever we are?” – Yahaba breathed out after few minutes of silence but before Iwaizumi could answer, they heard sound of heavy metal door opening and Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, trying to see who came in the room. Of course, it was Kageyama and Hinata, who else would it be.

“Don’t flatter yourself by thinking that you’ll be able to escape from here. Even if you did, you won’t be able to open the door which needs code only two of us know.” – Kageyama said with smirk on his face and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk off his face. Hinata next to him on the other hand, was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, cold expression on his face and hate in his eyes. Iwaizumi leaned forward, feeling anger even in his fingertips but he was pushed back by handcuffs. He hissed under his breath and looked Kageyama straight in the eyes who was leaning against the desk.

“What do you want, Kageyama? You clearly don’t have killing us in mind because if you did, you’d already do it. What do you want?” – Iwaizumi hissed.

“I don’t like when people tell me what to do, well, not when strangers tell me to do something more specifically. I also hate when people are rude to me and disrespect me in any way – do these remind you of actions you witnessed these past days you’ve been here?” – Kageyama’s voice got more bitter in the end of the sentence and Iwaizumi gulped. Of course, they did, that’s how Oikawa was treating Kageyama these past days, he even punched him in the face, for god’s sake, he made his lip bleed and Iwaizumi remembered the anger he saw in Kageyama’s eyes that moment, he should’ve known black haired boy wouldn’t just let go of Oikawa stepping on his pride, no one would. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer when suddenly Kageyama stepped forward, taking Iwaizumi’s face harshly in his hand and pressed his thumb on cut on Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, smirking when Iwaizumi let out a short-pained shout. – “Okay but did you seriously choose this moment and day to break up with your boyfriend? I thought you were smarter than that.”  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about, shut up.” – Iwaizumi said loudly, trying to free himself from Kageyama but black-haired boy wasn’t letting go of his face.

“Oh yeah? Whatever, but I hope you realize that he’s a ticking time bomb when it comes to you and no one knows when he explodes, breaking his heart like that especially in the middle of robbing national bank was not a good idea.” – Kageyama said and pouted with sarcastic look in his face, now letting go of his face and stepping back a little bit.

“It’s funny how you tell me that, when you’re the one who has me tied up in some secret room. Didn’t you say he’s ticking time bomb when it comes to me and that no one knows when he explodes? Now imagine what he will do if he finds me… _when_ he finds me.” – Now it was Iwaizumi who was smirking, he could feel how tense Yahaba was and he was praying to gods that they wouldn’t do anything to him, he couldn’t let him getting hurt because of Iwaizumi. – “But you don’t have to imagine, I’ll tell you. He’ll kill you, Kageyama. And don’t even get me started on what will happen when Yahaba’s partner sees him like this and finds out you almost made him bleed out to death. He’ll be worse than Tooru.”

“You have point there, but you forgot one thing.” – Kageyama said and leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees and looking Iwaizumi straight in the eyes. – “He won’t be able to find you because we’re in the place that only Hinata, Osamu and I know about. Hinata and I are here, and I doubt Osamu will tell him anything about where we’re hiding. And as for what I’m doing and why I’m not killing you yet, I have my reasons.”

“What are you doing?” – Iwaizumi asked and tried to not show his nervousness in his voice when Kageyama took the knife he was keeping on the metal desk and sat down in front of Yahaba, tearing his jumpsuit apart after cleaning the knife with the hem of his shirt.

“I have some questions with you, and I doubt you’ll just answer me that easily, so I’ll make you.” – Kageyama shot him a smirk over his shoulder and placed cold blade on Yahaba’s chest, sliding it down slowly on his skin but not putting pressure on it. _Not yet_.

“It’s funny how you con-“ – Kita was very close to losing their temper and starting to yell at Osamu who was sitting on the floor, hands tied behind his back and looking up at them with smirk on his face, oh the way Kita wanted to punch him in the face. Before they could finish, the door suddenly opened and Oikawa stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him, gun already in his hand and pointing at Osamu. He heard how Akiko let out a loud gasp but ignored both her and Kita, who was asking what the hell was going on.

“Ah, I knew he could do it.” – Osamu said with smile and leaned back, smirking at Oikawa while looking at him straight in the eyes like he knew that there was something holding back brown-haired boy from filling his brain with bullets but the problem was exactly that – Oikawa was holding back from shooting him because he needed him. After Osamu would tell him where Kageyama and others were, then there wouldn’t be any reason to not kill him. Kita stepped forward, standing in front of Oikawa with their hand on Oikawa’s wrist, trying to make him lower the gun but Oikawa was way too stubborn and angry for that.

“Oikawa, what is going on?!” – Kita asked with firm voice, then turning around to look back at twins. Now, Osamu had his head thrown back, looking up at ceiling while smiling and Atsumu was just as shocked and confused as Kita was. – “What are you talking about?!”

“Kageyama has Iwaizumi and Yahaba, we have no idea where they are. Others are trying to find them but I doubt they’ll be able to do that any time soon, this place is huge.” – Oikawa explained quickly and stepped away from Kita, getting closer to Osamu and kneeling down in front of him and pressing muzzle of cold metal on his temple. – “But…”

“Oikawa!” – Akiko shouted from the other side of the room and tried to get close to him but Kita grabbed her hand and tried to hold her down from getting to Oikawa.

“But I’m pretty sure you know where I can find them, right, Osamu? So, tell me where I can find your puppets that were actually supposed to work for your brother before I put bullet in your brain and don’t think for a second that I won’t.” – Oikawa said last sentence through his teeth and almost actually pulled the trigger when all he got from Osamu was a chuckle.

“You won’t, Oikawa, I know you won’t. Especially not when you need me.” – Osamu said with anger in his eyes and Kita was about to speak up when suddenly they heard Atsumu’s voice, almost yelling at Akiko to leave the room – clearly didn’t want his daughter to be in the room if Oikawa pulled the trigger, he didn’t want her to see that, who would want to see person getting shoot in the head – who shook her head in response.

“Kita… please.” – Atsumu breathed out and looked at them with hope in his eyes that they’d kick her out from the room if it was necessary.

“Go to Kiyoko, please, you trust me, right?” – Kita said and placed their hand on Akiko’s shoulder, making her look them in the eyes instead of watching Oikawa still having gun pressed on Osamu’s temple. She nodded and finally broke eye contact with Osamu, then shooting one short glance at her father and quickly walking out from the office to go to first floor. Kita breathed in relief, locking the door behind them and leaning against it, looking at Oikawa’s back and waiting for him to do or say something.

“Fine, you plan on playing like this? Alright.” – Oikawa said with annoying voice after few minutes because every answer on the same question – “Where did Kageyama take them?” – was something sarcastic from Osamu and it was making him angrier than he already was. He removed the pistol from Osamu’s head and got up, putting his gun back in holster. Then he swiftly pulled back the chair that was near the wall on his left and placed it in the middle of the room, Oikawa shot Kita short glance over his shoulder and then wrapped his hand around Osamu’s bicep, making him stand up and sit down on the chair. Afterwards, he placed another chair in front of Osamu and sat down on it with his chest pressed against the back of wooden chair and he put his hands-on top rail and leaning on them, looking Osamu in the eyes again and gray-haired man deep down was scared now because he knew how much Oikawa cared for Iwaizumi and he also knew if Iwaizumi got hurt, Oikawa would lose himself and god knows what he would do then, but of course he wasn’t going to let it show on his face. – “I’m asking you again, _where are they?!_ ”

“Do you think about the fact that how this wouldn’t happen if you didn’t lie to Iwaizumi again after he told you he loves you?” – Osamu smirked and Oikawa wanted to punch him in the face and also ask him how the hell did he know all of this but he didn’t have time for do either of those. So, without breaking eye contact with him, he stretched his arm towards Kita who he knew, was looking at him with confused face.

“Give me the revolver, it’s behind you on the coffee table.” – Oikawa said with cold voice and behind Osamu’s shoulder he saw how Atsumu tensed on the floor.

“Oikawa, why do you need revolver?” – Kita asked but still handed Oikawa the gun because they knew it would be bad idea to confront him right now.

“You can’t play Russian roulette without gun, right?” – Oikawa answered simply, watching fear flash in Osamu’s eyes but it disappeared as fast as it appeared there in the first place. He slid his hand in the pocket of his jumpsuit and took out a bullet, spinning the gun in his hand – giving Osamu time to think if he’d rather play lethal game of chance than just simply tell him where they were – but he knew Osamu was willing to let him play tricks on him, he let out a disappointed exhale and put bullet in the revolver, spinning the cylinder in front of Osamu’s face while looking him dead in the eye. Then spoke up. – “I don’t want to kill you, Miya, I really don’t. Just tell me where they are before I start playing.”

“Start it.” – Osamu said through his teeth and his brother opened his mouth to say something when Oikawa growled under his breath, quickly placing the muzzle against Osamu’s temple and pulling the trigger. No gunshot.

“Round two. I’m asking you again, where are they?” – Oikawa said and he could feel how Kita was holding their breath, just like Atsumu. Osamu let out a chuckle again, shaking his head as “you know I’m not going to tell you” and Oikawa clenched his jaw, pulling the trigger for second time. Still no gunshot.

“Hell, Oikawa stop!” – He saw how Atsumu let out the breath he was holding and spoke up with loud voice. Then he looked at Osamu. – “Just tell him what he wants to know!”

“God, damn it, Miya just tell us where they are!” – Kita suddenly spoke up and walked closer to Oikawa, looking Osamu straight in the eyes. – “Tell us, or just know that I’ll tell everyone what you’ve been hiding for years. Don’t test me, you know I will do it!”

“Screw you.” – Osamu spat out and if it wasn’t for muzzle pressing against his forehead, he’d try to get up, break handcuffs and punch Kita right where they were standing.

“No, screw _you_ for everything you did to me and to Suna.” – Oikawa wasn’t sure he has ever heard Kita being this angry, but maybe it was even better. After all those years of keeping their feelings inside, maybe it was good that they decided to let them out. Kita walked closer to Osamu, sliding their hand in Osamu’s hair and tugging them, hard, then looking over at Atsumu, letting out a chuckle. – “You don’t know what he did, do you?”

“Kita, shut up!” – Osamu shouted and now Oikawa was sure Kita had something very serious against him, he would lie if he said he didn’t want to know what it was.

“He was the one that killed your father that night. So that he could finally be free from him but also take his place in city.” – Kita said with low voice without breaking eye contact with Atsumu who was looking at them with shocked expression and not letting go of Osamu either. – “But that is not the worst part, for some illogical reason, he was going to-“

“Kita, shut up! Please!” – Osamu whispered out and Oikawa couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw something wet in his eyes. Miya Osamu was _crying?!_

“He was going to kill you that night as well. He was planning on killing his own twin brother for _power.”_ – Kita let out last sentence bitterly and let go of Osamu, walking towards another twin and taking handcuffs off his hands, then helping him get up on his feet.

“Fuck you, Kita. You promised me that you wouldn’t tell him that! I trusted you!” – Osamu shouted and turned his head around to look at his brother and Kita. Kita opened their mouth to say something, but Oikawa made Osamu look at him and spoke.

“What did you say that day? We can’t always blame others, can we? Sometimes it’s our fault – right? It’s your fault, you brought this upon yourself and now don’t blame Kita that you lost your own brother.” – Oikawa said and pressed muzzle against his temple again, looking at him directly in the eyes. – “Repeating the question again, where are they?”

“Repeating the answer again, not telling you.” – Oikawa pulled the trigger. No gunshot.

“Just tell me what I want to know, I’m getting sick of you already.” – Oikawa shouted.

“No, what you don’t realize is that by playing with me, you’re giving Kageyama the time he needs. You didn’t think about this did you? You’re doing exactly what _we_ want _you_ to do, giving us time so Tobio can find out how you’re planning on escaping so then he can tell the police and I can see you in jail for once and for all.” – Oikawa pulled the trigger again. Still no sound of gunshot, just small sound of click. Luck truly was on Osamu’s side today but for how long? – “Oh, and also, I hope you realize that your another friend is in there for a reason too. So that when Iwaizumi watches his friend getting tortured in front of him, do you think he won’t tell Kageyama what he wants to know? Plus, don’t get me started on how rude you were to him, he has bigger ego than you, do you think he’d just forgive you?”

“Tort- Osamu, what the hell did you do?!” – Atsumu shouted with shocked tone and Oikawa heard how Kita cursed under their breath.

“Who knows, maybe Yahaba is dead already…” – Osamu ignored his brother, still looking at Oikawa. Oikawa felt his heart dropping in his chest when he realized that while he was spending time here, both of them could actually be dead now. He couldn’t lose Iwaizumi now, and he couldn’t bear the thought of Kyoutani losing Yahaba because of him. His breath started to get faster and faster because of sudden realization, he felt how his hand started to shake and he could feel how mouth went dry. Osamu saw how Oikawa started to get more nervous by every passing second and he smirked. Oikawa got up from the chair and he opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly door flew open and everyone looked at Akiko who was gasping for air and had fear in her eyes.

“I told you not to-“ – Atsumu spoke up but Akiko went directly towards Oikawa, digging her nails in his biceps and almost yelling in his face because of how _panicked_ she was.

“They’re- he’s going to kill him…” – Akiko breathed out and tears started building up in her eyes. Oikawa was looking at her with confused face but then suddenly realized what she was saying and felt blood freezing in his veins, freeing himself from her grasp and running towards the door, not paying attention to Kita screaming something after him, but he did stop when Osamu finally spoke up.

“The room where they were keeping your friends is behind one wall in bathroom that is attached to conference room on third floor.” – And he said four number that were probably the code that was needed to get inside. Oikawa took deep breath and quickly ran out from room, running straight towards the huge stairs while loading his gun, Kita suddenly appearing right next to his side.

When they finally got to the first floor, Oikawa felt paranoia taking over his brain when he saw what was going on there.

_It was not supposed to happen like this._

_It was not supposed to go like this._

_Not again._

_Everything was supposed to go perfectly without anyone getting hurt again._

Hostages were looking around with terrified expressions on their faces, waiting for someone to do something, _anything._ Everyone was in the room, but the problem was their guns were all on the floor in front of Hinata who had devilish smirk on his face while pointing gun at Kiyoko. Oikawa cursed under his breath and saw with how much anger Hanamaki was looking at orange haired boy. But Kiyoko wasn’t feeling any differently either, rage was written all over her face and Oikawa knew if she had a chance, she would shoot million bullets at Hinata. Bokuto and Akaashi were standing little further from other three, but Hinata was pointing another pistol at Akaashi with his left hand. Kyoutani was standing on opposite side – right side of the staircase – hands in the air, showing that he wasn’t going to do anything. Suna was standing close to hostages, Kita went directly towards him to ask him if they were going to do anything about what was going on here.

Then Oikawa looked in the middle of the room from staircase. Kageyama was standing in the middle, his left arm stretched out and he was pointing his gun at Iwaizumi whose face was covered in small bruises and blood stains dried on his jumpsuit and gray shirt. Oikawa could swear he felt how his heart shattered in his chest when he saw him like that. But in the same time, the paranoia he felt few seconds ago – now was gone.

Now all he was feeling was pure anger. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he felt hot, like he was in the middle of fire. He couldn’t stop his hands from trembling and he could feel how try his mouth was. He looked at Hinata and saw how his mouth was moving but he could not hear any word he was saying, he clenched his fist and took step forward, trying to get closer to them but not too close that would piss Kageyama off.

“I know where he is. The room is behind one wall in bathroom that is attached to conference room on third floor.” – Oikawa told Kyoutani, adding numbers as well.

“If he’s still alive, of course. Before we left, he looked like he was looking death in the eyes.” – Hinata said and winked at blond-haired one who tried to take step forward and get to him, but he stopped as soon as Hinata shook his hand a little bit, reminded him that he was still aiming at Kiyoko and Akaashi Oikawa pointed at stairs with his head slightly, telling him to go and find Yahaba. There was no point of grabbing the gun, so Kyoutani shot one short glance and Hinata and quickly walked past Oikawa, running up to stairs without looking back, praying to gods he didn’t even believe existed for Yahaba to be alive.

“Tooru, I’m sorry, if I didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t stop… I couldn’t continue watching them torture him, I’m sorry.” – Iwaizumi whispered out with shaky voice and he saw how tears started making their ways down on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. His voice was low but not low enough for Oikawa to not hear, but he didn’t care about what he told them and what he didn’t. All he cared about at that moment was that Iwaizumi was alive. He was _alive_. And he was there, in front of him. Oikawa slowly put down his gun on the marble floor and raised his hands while taking small steps towards Kageyama, who was smirking at him.

“Kageyama, please, let him go… you already know what you wanted to know, just… please let him go.” – Oikawa said with scared, _terrified_ voice because he couldn’t lose Iwaizumi, he couldn’t, not now and not like this.

“Come on, then where’s fun in that?” – Oikawa didn’t know if he was shaking from fear or from anger, probably from both but he felt his heart stop when Kageyama moved his finger, putting it on the trigger. If he pulled it, that would be it. Oikawa whispered out something weakly when Kageyama lowered the gun, now instead of Iwaizumi’s head, he was pointing at his chest while not breaking eye contact with Oikawa.

“What are you doing…” – Matsukawa whispered with low voice to Hanamaki when he noticed that he was trying to take out something from his left pocket as quietly as he could. Hanamaki didn’t answer anything, trying to not draw everyone’s attention to them, plus this was the only chance he could get because Hinata was not paying attention to him.

“Kageyama, that’s all I’m asking you… please… just don’t hurt him.” – Oikawa said with desperate voice because even if he had to get on his knees in front of everyone and _beg_ Kageyama to not hurt Iwaizumi, he would do it. He would do everything at this moment just to know that he wouldn’t lose Iwaizumi. His vision started to get blurry and as much as he hated crying in front of people, especially strangers and his enemies, he didn’t care how tears started pouring down from his eyes. – “What do you want? You already know how we’re planning on escaping, you probably already told it to police. You already caused me enough pain by showing me Iwaizumi in this state, what do you want? Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness for being rude to you? Because I will do it.”

Oikawa always tried to be strong leader in people’s eyes but it never worked. Well, it did most of the time when he didn’t show his emotions, when he acted like he didn’t even had them. But not when it came to Iwaizumi. Because when it came to the man that Oikawa has been in love with since forever, he was still that young, naïve boy he was back then when he and Iwaizumi met. He only had one weakness. But actually no, Iwaizumi wasn’t his weakness, he never was. He was the person that gave Oikawa the will, the strength and the reason to live. He showed him what it felt like to be loved, and what it felt like to be in love – even if for years they both thought that their feelings were one sided.

“It’s too late for begging for forgiveness.” – Kageyama said and pulled the trigger.

Hanamaki suddenly moving from where he was standing aiming the gun at Kageyama and pulling the trigger as well, black-haired boy falling down on floor. Kiyoko raising her knee, fast, while Hinata was looking at Hanamaki with shocked expression and punching him in between legs and when he dropped the gun that he was pointing at Akaashi and bent over – taking the pistol he was holding in his right hand, the one he was pointing at Kiyoko few minutes ago. Afterwards she punched him in the temple with the bottom part of gun, knocking him on the ground – everything happening in split seconds.

But Oikawa didn’t care. He wasn’t paying attention to anyone or anything else.

All he could see was Iwaizumi. How his hand flew up to press on his chest and Oikawa could see how the stain of red started to color his gray shirt, spilling out from his wound like a waterfall and dropping on the floor. Then he fell down on the ground.

Somewhere, from far away, Oikawa could hear the sound of people yelling, someone shouting something at him, but he couldn’t make up the words they were saying. All he could see was Iwaizumi, on the floor, hand on his shirt, trying to stop the blood pouring out from his chest while gasping for air. Then he suddenly closed his eyes. And that was the moment when Oikawa came back to reality and realized what was happening.

Everything was like five years ago. He was losing the person he loved in front of his eyes.

_Iwaizumi felt warm. He didn’t know where he was or what was happening but he could feel warm feeling but most importantly he felt calm. Calmer than he ever did in his entire life. There were different scents mixed up together – and it smelled soft and sweet – like he was on field of flowers. And he was._

_Iwaizumi’s vision started to get less and less blurry, now he could clearly see the bright blue sky above him. Sun shining brightly and there was not a single cloud in sky. He was sitting on the ground; under the shadow of tall tree, which he was leaning against with his back and when he looked down… He saw Oikawa - also on the ground, playing with grass and talking about something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite understand. He was on his back and his head was resting on Iwaizumi’s stomach, his soft brown curls everywhere on Iwaizumi’s black shirt._

_“Also, It just came in my mind, do you remember that time when Makki and Mattsun tried to prank us and they decided t-“ – Oikawa was saying with his voice full of enthusiasm when suddenly, Iwaizumi leaned forward, cupping Oikawa’s cheek with his left hand and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s softly. Oikawa let out a small gasp in the back of his throat, not expecting this action from Iwaizumi out of blue, but after few seconds he smiled against his lips and closed his eyes. When they broke the kiss, Iwaizumi could feel the blush on his cheeks which Oikawa found the most adorable thing in the world. Oikawa giggled, he raised his hand up to reach Iwaizumi’s face and poke his reddened cheek softly. – “Awh, Iwa-chan are you blushing? How cute…”_

_“Shut up.” – Iwaizumi answered while smiling, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair while not breaking eye contact with him._

_Oikawa’s brown eyes were sparkling, Iwaizumi saw happiness in those eyes that he thought he would never be able to see. It warmed his heart to see him like this, yet he still couldn’t believe that he was the reason why Oikawa was so happy._

_“Are you done with it?” – Oikawa asked with cheerful voice and turned around, now lying on his stomach, left side of his face reset on Iwaizumi’s stomach so he could look what Iwaizumi was doing, still playing with the grass. Shorter boy shook his head slightly, reaching out to pick the unfinished flower crown he was making for Oikawa from ground. – “Well, finish it quickly, I want to put it on soon, it looks cute!”_

_“Give me few minutes, only small parts are left.” – Iwaizumi answered and continued putting different field flowers in crown. Oikawa was looking at him with curious look on his face, trying to memorize how Iwaizumi was making it so later he could make one for him in return. Suddenly, Oikawa took one small flower Iwaizumi was holding but before he could protest, Oikawa put it behind his ear, causing Iwaizumi to blush again and he grinned._

_“You look cute.” – Oikawa said and Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat. Instead of saying something nice in return – like Oikawa expected – all he got was bunch of small flowers Iwaizumi wasn’t going to use anymore in his face. – “Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!”_

_“Here, I finished it. Now stop pouting.” – Iwaizumi spoke and gently placed crown on Oikawa’s head. Oikawa grinned like small kid and Iwaizumi placed his hand on his cheek, caressing it while pressing his forehead against Oikawa’s, closing his eyes. – “I love you.”_

_“Iwa… Iwa-chan, wake up!”_

_“wha… what?” – Iwaizumi asked with confused voice, opening his eyes._

_Suddenly, he didn’t feel warm and he didn’t feel calm either. He backed away for little bit to look at Oikawa’s face and his heart shattered when he saw panic, sadness, fear written all over his boyfriend’s face and tears streaming down from his eyes._

_He looked down to Oikawa’s hands – and instead of flowers in his hands he saw blood, all over them. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to ask Oikawa what was happening when he felt how something viscous, wet and warm started to spread all over his chest._

_“Hajime, please, I can’t lose you too!” – Oikawa was moving his mouth, saying the exact same words but for some reason, his voice was very far away. Yet, he could still hear the pain in his voice, it shattered Iwaizumi’s heart._

Suddenly, everything disappeared. Oikawa in front of him, field, mixed smell of different flowers, warmth of sun, _everything_. It was just darkness.

Till Iwaizumi forced himself to open his eyes. Then he saw white ceiling blurrily, felt someone holding his hand, heard Oikawa telling him something, he heard someone yelling for Kiyoko desperately next to him. He gasped for air and raised his head, trying to see what was going on. He felt someone moving to sit closely to him, helping him rest his hand on his lap and when Iwaizumi looked up, he saw Oikawa’s flushed face, tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. He was about to ask what was happening when he felt something spilling out from his mouth and making its way down on the corner of his mouth. He looked on his side and saw Kageyama sitting on the floor, his right hand on his bicep where the blood was pouring down from. Iwaizumi felt pain in his chest and coughed, more blood spitting out from his mouth.

He felt someone zipping down his jumpsuit and tearing his shirt apart, then putting cloth over his chest and pressing it down, _hard_ – making Iwaizumi let out inhuman screech because of the pain. He felt the warmth of Oikawa’s hand on his cheek and heard how Oikawa whispered something like “I’m so sorry” and “I love you so much” but he couldn’t respond. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth.

“No, no, no, no…” – He heard how Oikawa started whispering with shaky voice few seconds later and he moved his head to look in the direction where Oikawa was looking. Kyoutani was standing in front of stairs, pain and anger in his eyes, tears coming down on his cheeks and small stains of blood on his shirt. And he was holding Yahaba’s body in his hands.

He was holding Yahaba’s _lifeless_ body in his hands.

“Fuck.” – Iwaizumi heard how Hanamaki cursed under his breath next to him and let go of his hand, quickly getting up and running towards Kyoutani, helping him lie Yahaba’s body down on the floor and placing his two fingers on younger one’s neck, checking his pulse. He breathed out in relief when he felt Yahaba’s heartbeat against his fingers, it was weak but it was _there._ He squeezed Kyoutani’s shoulder, telling him that Yahaba was just hurt and unconscious and he would be okay after they’d take care of him.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was hurt pretty badly. Even though, bullet didn’t hit his heart, it was still inside and it was still dangerous and he was losing lots of blood. Kiyoko was trying to do everything she could to keep him awake before they could take him to the room where she was keeping supplies that she knew she would need for this situation – thanking the gods that she went to med school before she ran away from the house.

“Um… guys?” – Suddenly, Kunimi spoke up.

“Holy shit, where have you two been this whole time?!” – Before anyone else could answer, Kyoutani shouted in his earpiece while holding Yahaba’s hand tightly.

“I think that is something that should be on the bottom of our worry list right now…” – Kindaichi spoke up and despite being in absolute pain and agony, Iwaizumi could hear the fear in his voice. Iwaizumi felt how Oikawa moved, and someone took his place while Oikawa placed his hand that was still covered in blood on his earpiece.

“Yes, it should be because one of us is covered in bruises and cuts and is lying lifeless on the floor because he was kidnapped and tortured and the person I love is bleeding out in front of my eyes, _again!_ So, by any chance do either of you have any idea what we can do?!”

“Kiyoko will take care of them, but I think _you_ should tell _us_ what we can do about the armored military trucks that are planning on taking down that iron door and arresting or killing all of you on the spot?!” – Kunimi spoke up and even though his tone was sarcastic, Oikawa could hear how _terrified_ he sounded.

Armored military tanks. Breaking in. While Iwaizumi was dying on the floor in front of him. Great. Everything was absolutely great. Everything was going as planned. Like always…

Oikawa could feel how his heartbeat started to rise. He felt his hands starting to tremble again and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his vision disfigured, he couldn’t feel his one hands anymore and he couldn’t hear what anyone was telling him. His mouth went dry just like back then when he walked down on stairs and saw Kageyama pointing gun at Iwaizumi – but that time he was _angry_ and now he was _panicking._ He felt his chest tightening and he could feel his forehead covering in sweat and he had the feeling like someone was punching him in the stomach. He started coughing and gasping for air hysterically. After few minutes that seemed like centuries to Oikawa, someone’s voice made him snap out from it.

“Tooru… It’s okay… Everything’s going to be fine.” – Iwaizumi choked out weakly and looked Oikawa in the eyes who could finally breathe normally and clenched his fist against the cold marble floor, looking at Kyoutani who saw in his eyes what he was trying to say and nodded, letting go of Yahaba’s hand and running towards the storage room where they were keeping guns. Oikawa got up from floor, his vision getting less blurry when he suddenly felt someone wrapping hand around his bicep.

“What are we going to do?” – He asked with low voice. Oikawa couldn’t answer, he felt like he couldn’t let out a word, which made Matsukawa angrier than he already was. – “Answer me, god damn it! There are armored military trucks on the other side, waiting for their order to take down those doors and arrest or kill all of us! Did you even think about the possibility of this happening?! You said you had multiple backup plans, every move planned, everything that could possibly and impossibly go wrong, did you think about this?!”

“No! No, I didn’t think about this! I didn’t think about some brat managing to free himself, put all of us under a risk, torturing my friend and then shoot the person I love and then fucking armored military trucks trying to take down the iron doors, putting themselves and every innocent person in this fucking place under a risk just to get to us!” – Oikawa yelled while freeing himself from Matsukawa’s grasp. Oikawa felt fear, anger and sadness causing his eyes to water for letting this happen _again._ – “This is one of the things I warned you when I told you that there were low chances of happening. I _hoped_ it wouldn’t happen! I couldn’t even imagine it happening! Did you?! Could you imagine all of this?!”

“I didn’t, of course I didn’t, but this is not my plan! I’m not responsible for something that can go wrong when I didn’t plan it! I was doing everything you told me to do, coming up with every part of the plan is _your_ responsibility, not _mine_! It’s just like five years ago…!” – Matsukawa said and slid his hands in his hair, tugging the ends of it slightly while taking a deep breath. Oikawa took step forward, looking at the iron doors.

“Shut up, it’s nothing like that, no one is dying this time. I’m not allowing it!” – Oikawa said and looked back when he heard Kyoutani’s footsteps. He was holding two green cases in his hands where Oikawa told him he was keeping RPG-7. – “Kunimi, how far are they?”

“They haven’t started moving yet… I’ll tell you when they will.”

“Alright, everyone!” – Oikawa said loudly, suddenly being the leader his team needed in this situation, turning around to look at hostages at the floor and then pointing at Bokuto and Akaashi. – “For your own safety, move to that wall and cover your ears. You two, get Yahaba and Iwaizumi to second floor so she can take care of them better."

"What are we going to do about the trucks?!” – Hanamaki asked after helping Akaashi take Yahaba in his arms and go to second floor with Kiyoko and Bokuto who was holding Iwaizumi and trying to not hurt him more than he already was.

“Oikawa… they’re moving!” – Before Oikawa could answer, Kindaichi spoke up.

“Okay, tell us when they’re close so you can open the doors and we can surprise them the way they weren’t expecting.” – Oikawa said to Hanamaki and get on his knees on the floor, opening the green cases and taking out the pieces of the weapon, quickly putting them together, Kyoutani doing the same, Oikawa could see rage in his eyes.

“But you said you didn’t want anyone to get hurt, even police…” – Matsukawa said with low voice, getting Oikawa to let out a bitter chuckle and shot him a short glance.

“I know, but they were the ones who decided to take people I love away from me, and I won’t let them get away with that.” – Oikawa said with the tone that scared Matsukawa himself and nodded without saying anything, knowing that confronting Oikawa right would be bad idea. Kyoutani and Oikawa were kneeled on the floor, weapons already in their hands just waiting for Kindaichi or Kunimi to tell them if they were getting closer.

“They’re around 90 meters away from the door!” – Kunimi spoke up after few seconds.

“Tell us when they’re close enough so we shoot.” – Kyoutani said with cold voice and suddenly, Oikawa felt angry again. Angry at Kageyama for doing that to Yahaba and for hurting Iwaizumi. Angry at police for thinking that he would let them get to them that easily and angry at himself, most importantly, for letting all of this happen. He could feel his heartbeat raising again and he could hear the sound of his blood running in his veins.

“They’re close!”

“Open the door!” – Oikawa shouted and Hanamaki did as he was told.

As soon as the doors opened, Kyoutani and Oikawa saw the trucks, moving faster than they thought they would, and Oikawa loudly counted to three, then they both pulled the trigger as strongly as they could. With loud shooting sound, Oikawa also heard some people from behind shouting as well from fear because of sudden loud sound.

Everything around them lightened up. Outside was fire and inside was smoke. There was smell of burning wheels and metal and clothes in the air and they could feel it inside.

Oikawa watched as the two trucks in front of him started burning down in flames. He saw how people with military outfit jumped out from it; all of them literally burning to death in fire. He watched as they fell down on the ground and some people tried to help them but all of them knew it was too late.

He watched all of this till Hanamaki pressed the red button and iron doors closed again.

But the worst part was that while watching it, he didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel regret or sadness. He just felt _numb_. He felt more numb than ever did in his entire life.

Apparently, that is how you feel when you go from being a _robber_ to being a _murderer_.

_*28 hours later*_

“Oikawa… we have a problem…”

Oikawa was in the vault where they kept printed money until they could move it to where they were planning on escaping from, watching as Bokuto and Akaashi helped people take bags that were full with money in their hands and disappear in the tunnel to go to the place where Kunimi and Kindaichi were waiting for them with the truck that they borrowed from Kita and the one they managed to get inside the bank. He didn’t actually know these people, but Aran brought them to help them, so they were trustworthy.

“Yahaba? What are you doing here? Kiyoko told you you’re not supposed to be walking…”

“Th-that’s something you shouldn’t be worrying about now… we have _very_ big problem.” – Yahaba breathed out weakly as he leaned against the wall in front of iron door of the vault. Oikawa looked over at others and then stepped out from vault, getting closer to Yahaba to help him not fall down while he had his pressed on his wound on his stomach and also ask him properly what was he talking about.

“What are you talking about… How big problem are we talking about?” – Oikawa asked while wrapping his hand around Yahaba’s waist carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him even more, helping him up on stairs to take him on the first floor from basement of the bank.

“Well… Problem where SWAT personnel is standing behind the front doors, waiting for the order the break in kind of problem?” – Yahaba answered but his answer was almost like a question and it took Oikawa every amount of self-control he had left to not let go of younger man right there and yell why the hell was he the last person to hear about this.

“Where are others?!” – Oikawa asked when they took the last step and suddenly where in the main hall, Kyoutani rushing towards them and wrapping his hand around Yahaba’s bicep tightly, but not harshly so he couldn’t hurt him more than he already was.

“Bokuto and Akaashi were down there with you, Kiyoko is taking care of Iwaizumi – making sure that he’s strong enough to get up and make through the tunnel, Kita and Suna are still with twins and Akiko, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are making sure we aren’t leaving anything behind that might give police our identities.” – Kyoutani answered quickly and pulled Yahaba closer so he wouldn’t fall, then looking at iron door. – “What should we do?”

“Alright, get others and go straight to the vault – go through the tunnel without looking back even for split second.” – Oikawa said and quickly went to storage room, taking more bullets – putting them in his pocket, then taking off the rifle from the shelf and also taking out grenade from the box and holding it in his hand. Afterwards going back to the main hall and seeing Matsukawa and Hanamaki already standing there next to Kyoutani and Yahaba, confused expressions on their faces. As soon as Hanamaki saw Oikawa, he asked.

“There’s still around 257 million in the room where they got printed, we don’t have time to get them in the vault but leaving them behind… it’s lots of money, Oikawa. What should we do?” – He asked, praying to gods that he would get the answer he was hoping for. Oikawa wasn’t going to make the same mistake again; he wasn’t going to spend more time on money and power and he wasn’t going to put lives of his friends under a risk again.

“Screw money, Takahiro. You all have to get out from here as soon as possible. I don’t care how much money we’re leaving behind, no one is staying here and dying.” – Oikawa said firmly and he could swear he saw how Hanamaki let out the breath he was holding. He looked over at Matsukawa who was smiling at him, genuinely. – “Wait, where are Kiyoko and Hajime? Are they still upstairs? Or are Kita and Suna staying here?”

“No, they already left to go to meet with Bokuto and Akaashi. And I think Kita and Suna are planning on staying here, they won’t be suspects anyways, they’re working here after all.”

“No one is going to be a suspect, no one knows our names or how we look.”

“Alright, that doesn’t matter. Let’s go!” – Oikawa said but before they went down on stairs, he turned around to look at hostages that were still sitting on the floor.

“Tooru, what are you-“

“It was nice working with all of you, this was the first time I’ve ever had hostages during robbery and I couldn’t ask for better ones. Thank you all for being patient with us… Well, except for you.” – Oikawa said and while saying the last sentence, he shot cold glance at Kageyama, who still had his hands tied behind his back, but he was smiling? Oikawa looked around with confused face and then he noticed that there were three people missing in the corner of the room. – “Fuck.”

“What’s going on? We have to go, come on!” – Yahaba said and hissed in pain when he spoke up too loudly. How did they manage to free themselves…?

“Security guards that were in the corner of the building are gone.” – Oikawa said and took out his pistol, loading it while taking step behind slowly and looking at every part of the hall. He heard how Kyoutani cursed under his breath and without looking at back, he told Kyoutani to quickly get Yahaba out from here and tell Bokuto and Akaashi what was going on. He nodded and did as he was told. Matsukawa opened his mouth to say something after few seconds and suddenly, few men came out from nowhere and started shooting at their direction. – “Damn it, go! Stop standing there for fuck’s sake, run!”

“Tooru, what’s going on?” – Iwaizumi breathed out weakly when Oikawa ran into the vault and then stood next to the iron door, looking at the stairs. Oikawa was gasping for air when he looked at Kiyoko and Iwaizumi with shocked expression.

“Why are you two still here?!” – He shouted loudly, he sounded angry and looked at Iwaizumi who was pale and had his hand on his chest, probably where he got shot. Others were probably already on the other side because only three of them were there. – “Kiyoko! Answer me, you know you two would need more time to get to Kindaichi and Kunimi because he’s still weak and won’t be able to run if it’s necessary.”

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you tal-“ – Iwaizumi spoke up and got up slowly when suddenly there was sound of bullet hitting the metal door and Oikawa almost fell down on the floor.

“Fuck, just go already!” – Oikawa shouted. He quickly loaded the gun and started shooting someone, Iwaizumi still looking at him with confused look on his face and that made Oikawa lose his temper. – “Iwaizumi, get out from here!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Do you think I’ll leave you here alone?!” – Iwaizumi suddenly fired back at Oikawa, probably realizing the mess that was happening. Oikawa let out a sigh, looking out slightly from the vault and starting shooting again.

“God damn it!” – He yelled out after few seconds and moved away from the door, rushing towards Iwaizumi, handing Kiyoko the gun so she could hold them down and taking Iwaizumi’s face in his hands, pressing his forehead against his and looking at him in the eyes. – “Hajime, please. I need to know that you’ll make it to Kunimi and Kindaichi and that you’ll be okay. Please, just trust me on this one, I’ll take care of everything here.”

“You’ll get killed, Tooru! We have enough time; you can come with us too!” – Iwaizumi choked out, and Oikawa saw how tears started to fill his eyes. Then he took step back without saying anything else and squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand while looking over at Kiyoko.

“Go. Tell me through earpiece when all of you are safe and ready to go.” – Oikawa said and slightly pushed Iwaizumi without hurting him backwards, forcing him to get closer to the beginning of the tunnel. While he turned around and took the rifle from Kiyoko, he heard how she told Iwaizumi “let’s go” softly and then they disappeared, Oikawa’s vision started to get blurry because of realization that this might have been the last time of him seeing the person he loved. When he told Hanamaki that no one is staying here and dying, he didn’t mean himself in that. He would do everything it took him for his friends to make out from here alive, even if it meant that he was going to put his life under a risk.

“Oikawa, we’re safe…” – After few minutes that seemed like years to Oikawa while he was still shooting at security guards – thanks god they were only three – and praying that bullets wouldn’t run out now, Oikawa heard Kiyoko’s low voice. He smiled at himself and moved away from the door. They were okay, they were safe.

“Tooru, please, we still have time…” – Iwaizumi said and Oikawa let out a shaky exhale. They didn’t and Iwaizumi knew that very well. – “Tooru! You’re not planning on staying there while we run away, right? _Right?!”_

“I’m sorry, Hajime. I’m just doing what team leader is supposed to do. The leader that is not selfish and is not thinking about only himself.” – Oikawa breathed out, loading the rifle now and shooting men that were still in the hallway multiple times.

“There’s still time, Oikawa! Please, you know we’re going to explode the tunnel, they’ll either kill you or throw you in the jail, either way I don’t want to lose you, please. Not when I finally got you back, please!” – Hearing Iwaizumi _begging_ him to go to him when both of them knew Oikawa couldn’t do that, broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to go to Iwaizumi, run away with him and leave this whole mess behind, but he couldn’t. Oikawa took a deep breath and took out the grenade he was keeping in his pocket and as soon as shooting from the hallways stopped, he threw it to security men as strongly as he could. Then he closed the metal door and covered his head with his hands as grenade exploded, causing the building to shake right where it was standing. It gave Oikawa little more time to tell Iwaizumi what he wanted to say instead of going to him for some reason.

“You know… when you told me that I’m selfish, you were right. I _am_ selfish, more than I thought I was.” – Oikawa let out a chuckle and heard how Iwaizumi sobbed out something on the other side. – “Because I’d rather know that you’re okay, then do as you tell me to. I’m selfish and stubborn, I know that. I’ve always been that way; I’ve always only cared about what I wanted and what I wanted to do. I’d always do everything the way I wanted rather than listen to someone else. Exactly what I’m doing now.”

“Tooru…” – Iwaizumi whispered out with broken voice. Oikawa smiled sadly, taking the rifle from the ground and getting up, opening the door again and looking out in the hallway, then stepping out from vault and trying to see if anyone survived it. They did.

Oikawa quickly jumped behind the crashed down brick of wall and hid behind it while shooting them, trying to keep them down for little longer.

_“Be happy again, for me. Please, go and be happy with Iwaizumi, let him keep you happy the way I never had time to. I love you, Tooru, I’ll see you again… You know I’ll see you again.”_

"I love you, Hajime, I’ll see you again… You know I’ll see you again…” – Iwaizumi struggled with making up what Oikawa yelled at him through earpiece because of the shooting sounds on the other side. If it wasn’t for Kyoutani keeping him where he was, he would probably already be by Oikawa’s side, trying to get him to leave or at least help him. Then there was sound of explosion and Iwaizumi heard how the tunnel started to fill with rocks.

Yet, he was holding onto some wild hope deep down in his heart that maybe, maybe Oikawa was okay, maybe it was just a trick and he would come out from the dark tunnel now, give Iwaizumi quick kiss and then they could run away. Maybe it would happen.

But it didn’t, of course, it didn’t.

Shooting stopped. Few seconds later Iwaizumi felt his heart shattering in his chest when he heard in earpiece before someone destroyed it one of the security guys saying sentence Iwaizumi never in million years wanted to hear. He saw how Kiyoko’s eyes got watery too before he buried his face in Kyoutani’s shoulder and sobbed out loudly. Ignoring the pain in his chest because of the stitches on his wound opening, he felt like someone was tearing his heart in two, he couldn’t think properly, he couldn’t move and he couldn’t do anything else other than sob on his friend’s shoulder who was trying his best not to cry as well.

“That’s it. He’s dead.” – Guy said with cold voice like it was nothing.

Tooru was dead. He was gone.

When Iwaizumi finally managed to get him back and think that maybe they had a chance to be together, Tooru was taken away from him. But this time – forever.

_*2 hours later*_

“Iwaizumi, it’s not your fault… and you know it’s not.” – Kiyoko said softly and placed her hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder to comfort him. He wasn’t looking at her, he was leaning on the cold metal of top rail on balcony, looking at water pouring out from the fountain in the middle of the porch. He let out the chuckle and tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes while he played with his fingers.

“It is, Kiyoko. If I hadn’t slowed everyone down because I was too _weak_ to run, he wouldn’t be gone now. He was be alive, and he would be here with me. Of course, it’s my fault.” – Iwaizumi breathed out and covered his face with his hands. – “God, even he told me himself before he… He told me that he knew he was selfish, and if he was here right now, I’d probably beat him up for it… But he wasn’t selfish in the bad way, you know? Yes, most of the time he was a brat that only cared about power and money but this time, he was the leader the team really needed, just like he said it. He knew how risky all of this was, deep down he knew that he might have ended up having to sacrifice one of us, but in the end, it was his life that he decided to sacrifice so we could survive and not go to jail…”

“I’ve never seen person love someone as much as he loved you, Iwaizumi…” – After few minutes of silence, Kiyoko spoke up again and Iwaizumi heard how her voice broke in the end. He chuckled and turned around, looking at her.

“It’s funny how he always tired to show himself as a cold-hearted asshole who didn’t have feelings and didn’t care for anyone other than himself, but everyone around him knew it was not true. He was the most caring person who would do anything for people he loved, and he did… it’s shame that people won’t remember him that way, they won’t even know his name, well, the people who knew him as a thief – like Sawamura and Daishou – they’ll only remember him as the guy who stole almost one billion dollars from Bank of Spain and did everything so well that police still has no idea who did it. That’s how they’ll remember him and not like you and I knew him. He learned from his mistakes and decided to forget about his reputation and put people he loved in the first place.” – Iwaizumi said with shaky voice and wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of Oikawa’s shirt he was wearing.

_*1 hour and 50 minutes earlier*_

“Why did you do that?” – Oikawa asked as he wiped the blood from his forehead. He was sitting on the cold floor of bathroom that was attached to Atsumu’s office. Atsumu let out a sigh, taking the cloth from Oikawa’s hand and wetting it again. Oikawa still couldn’t believe what happened and what Atsumu did for him.

He saved his life, unlike his brother.

“Because after everything I found out my brother did to my father – even though he was shitty person – and after Kita told me what he was going to do… If you didn’t plan all of this, I probably would never find out about it… and I also didn’t want you to die, especially after everything my brother did to you, you deserve to live and finally be happy.” – Atsumu said and sat down on the floor in front of Oikawa, who was still looking at him with confused face. – “Tooru, what I did and why I did it, it’s not important. I know I didn’t have to save your life and especially not after I also found out you were going to use my daughter for one of your plans, but… I did and I don’t regret it. Even though you caused lot of mess for us, I’ve always liked you, and I’ve always also liked Kita and Suna but I couldn’t do anything for them, I’m glad that you were able to help them get away from my brother.”

“You know you can go to jail for this, right? You’re helping the person who stole almost one billion from bank and don’t get me started on blowing up a truck…” – Oikawa whispered the last part and avoided Atsumu’s gaze. Unlike back then, now he was actually ashamed of himself, he took away innocent lives because he couldn’t control his emotions.

“I won’t if they never find out it was you who did all of this… Look, Tooru. I didn’t knock out two of my security guys and placed gun against one’s forehead and made him make Iwaizumi believe that you died so he wouldn’t come back here to save you and put himself in danger for nothing. I know what you did very well, but it doesn’t mean I also don’t know that you’re a good person, this might sound little weird and illogical but whatever…” – Atsumu said and got up from floor, reaching out his hand to Oikawa while saying. – “I didn’t do all of that for you to go to jail. If you change into the clothes again that you were wearing when you came here – we might have to damage it a little bit so it can be more believable – we might actually be able to make police think that you were held hostage just like us. Of course, when we go out from where police will ask you questions, but lying is not something you’re unfamiliar with right?”

“That’s something I can do better than anything.” – Oikawa said with genuine smile on his face and took Atsumu’s hand, letting him help Oikawa to get up from floor.

“Also, Tooru… I’m sorry for what Kageyama and Hinata did to Iwaizumi and Yahaba… I never knew they were _that_ close to my brother.” – Atsumu said with ashamed voice as Oikawa started to put on the suit he was wearing when they broke into the bank while also ripping it a little bit. He shook his head and shot Atsumu a small glance.

“It’s not your fault… But, can you do me a small favor after we’re done with police and we’re out from here?” – Oikawa asked with smile on his face, getting Atsumu look at him with confused face but still nodding.

_*3 hours later*_

“Hello?” – Iwaizumi asked with confused voice when he picked up. He was still on balcony when unknown number called him which confused him a lot because there weren’t lot of people that knew his number. Only his friends but they were in the same house as them right now, and Tooru who was… - “Who is it?”

“Hey, Iwaizumi, it’s Atsumu…” – Well, this was surprising. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and let out an exhale, he really didn’t have energy to deal with him right now but he needed to know how Miya Atsumu out of everyone knew his phone number.

“How did you get my number?” – He asked directly.

“Well… that’s not the important now. Can we meet up?” – Atsumu asked nervously.

“Why would I want to meet up with you? Person I love is dead because of your brother and you think I’d want to meet up with _you_?” – Iwaizumi knew it was actually his fault that Oikawa was dead, but he wasn’t going to admit it with Miya Atsumu. Plus, it was way easier to blame Osamu for everything. Iwaizumi had no idea why he was being rude to the one that was the most innocent in this whole mess – probably this happens when you lose someone you’ve loved for your entire life. Iwaizumi heard how someone whispered something on the other side but before he told him that he was going to hang up the phone, Atsumu spoke up quickly.

“Look… Just, come to this place, okay? I’ll text you.” – Atsumu said and he hung up, leaving Iwaizumi confused and little bit angry as well. Then he saw his screen lightening up and he read what Atsumu texted him. He knew where this crossroad was very well…

“Where are you going?” – Hanamaki asked as soon as he saw Iwaizumi rushing down on stairs and walking towards the door. He opened the drawer and took out the key.

“I’m taking the motorcycle; I’ll be back soon.” – He said and ignored Kiyoko calling him. Riding motorcycle while wearing classic suit was probably not the best idea but he didn’t have time to change. He was anxious, and he needed to know what Atsumu wanted from him as soon as possible.

It took him only ten minutes to get there. And when he got off the black motorcycle and took of his helmet, he almost dropped it right where he was standing.

He was probably going insane. He was probably hallucinating. He was probably losing his fucking mind because there was no way he was standing in front of Iwaizumi.

He was there, dressed up in the suit he wore when they broke into the bank, few bruises on his face and tears in his eyes but he was there.

He was _there_ and he was _alive_.

He was standing not very further away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he could feel how sweaty and shaky his hands were and before he could realize, he was moving, he was walking towards him slowly.

But the taller man was faster, he practically ran towards Iwaizumi, throwing his hands around his shoulders and burying his face in Iwaizumi’s neck while crying. He choked out a small apology when Iwaizumi hissed in pain and wrapped his hands around his waist.

“You’re here…” – Iwaizumi broke the hug after few minutes and walked back, trying to look at him in the face. His face was flushed and the tears were spilling out from his eyes like a waterfall but he was so beautiful – just like that time when they first met. – “You’re okay.”

“I’m here. And I’m okay.” – Oikawa smiled. He looked at Iwaizumi with his genuine smile and sniffed, trying to hold back the tears from coming down on his cheeks. Iwaizumi raised his hands, taking Oikawa’s face in his hands and wiping the tears from his cheeks, then resting his forehead against Oikawa’s and when Oikawa placed his hands over Iwaizumi’s and squeezed them, he knew that he wasn’t losing his mind or that he wasn’t going insane.

Oikawa was alive. Somehow, he was alive and he was in front of him. 

“K-kiss me, please.” – Iwaizumi sobbed out, interrupting Oikawa when he opened his mouth to say something, while getting on his tiptoes, causing Oikawa to let out a small chuckle. And he did. He slid his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair and placed another hand on his waist, pulling him closer without hurting him and pressing their lips together. God, they’ve both waited for this for _so long._ Iwaizumi threw his hands-on Oikawa’s shoulders, trying to be as close as possible to Oikawa. When they broke the kiss, Iwaizumi was going to ask what happened and how he managed to survive but Oikawa shook his head, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand.

“It’s not important, all that matters is that I’m here. With you. and I don’t plan on leaving you _ever_ again.” – Oikawa said softly and caressed Iwaizumi’s hand with his thumb. Sure, Iwaizumi was definitely going to yell at him for scaring him like that but now, he was right.

All that mattered was that Tooru was there, with him and that they were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes tears away* *takes deep breath*  
> i am deeply apologizing for giving you all (especially iwaoi and kyouhaba stans - i actually had killing yahaba off in mind but i could /not/ because he is my comfort character) heart attack but HEY! I said this chapter would be emotional rollercoaster. also, did i have to rewatch that one scene in the end of first heist in money heist to write this scene (iykyk) multiple times? - yes? am i emotionally shattered because i love that character? yes.  
> BUT that's not important right now!!!  
> if you've read this far, massive massive thank you ily whoever you are. if we're mutuals on twitter and you've been watching me struggle with writing this fanfic and have been waiting for it since 5th December - thank you for your patience and support *sobs* and Yana if and i know you're reading this - another massive thank you personally to you for reminding me to sometimes take breaks and act like an actual human being hehe love you.  
> i really hope i didn't disappoint y'all and if you want to talk about this fic or about anything in general, don't be shy and dm me on twitter (@/vlvtfireside). honestly, like i said this fanfic does really mean lot to me and i can't wait to write more iwaoi heist fanfics in future but till then, i offer you *sparkles* this *sparkles*.


End file.
